


Поттер, ты такой... Поттер!

by Arissu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Блейз Забини - Freeform, Гарри Поттер - Freeform, Гермиона Грейнджер - Freeform, Драко Малфой - Freeform, Кингсли Бруствер, Люциус Малфой - Freeform, Рон Уизли - Freeform, Северус Снейп - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчик мой (зельевар)! Ты просто обязан (должен) жениться на Гарри во имя Света (Тьмы)! Или во имя всего Мира (моей победы). Или во имя Всеобщего Блага (моей прихоти); во имя спасения жизни Гарри (его смерти); во имя спасения репутации (чьей?!); во имя ребенка (я предохранялся!); ради защиты (задолбали!); ради…<br/>Снейп: Доколе! Мерлин и Мордред! Доколе фикрайтеры будут женить нас по этим причинам?!<br/>Автор: Э-э-э…? Пожалуйста, могу и не по этим!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моему первому форуму - СФ  
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждения: Снейп жив(!), Пост-Хогвартс, маты, смерть второстепенного персонажа (Да! Да! Это моя мечта, несбывшаяся в каноне!), упоминание MPREG, ООС и АУ (ну, это я так думаю)))
> 
> Фанфик был написан на День Рождения Слизеринского Форума, где занял I место. (гордюсь собой!)
> 
> _____________________________________  
> Люди, читатели, уважаемые! Спасибо вам за внимательность, но слова с пропущенными буквами не ошибка! Это речи двух ПЬЯНЫХ магов!

\- Северус, ты не понимаешь!  
\- Чего?  
\- Такое событие нельзя переживать в одиночестве!  
\- Учитывая твои вкусы, мне уже страшно предположить, что ты под этим подразумеваешь.  
\- Северус!  
\- Нет!  
\- Да пойми ты – это такое событие! Его вся Англия праздновать будет!  
\- Ну, вот и празднуй со всей страной, а меня оставь в покое!  
\- Э, нет! Так легко ты не отделаешься! Сегодня мы с тобой идем отмечать это событие!  
\- МЫ?   
\- Без меня бы ты так и остался заплесневелым сухарем, так что я имею прямое отношение. Все, разговоры окончены, сегодня мы идем отмечать самое громкое событие за последние сколько? Десять лет? Да, как старина Том соизволил умереть, так больше ничего примечательного и не происходило.  
\- Мерлин, да за что ты меня так наказываешь! Ты же натуральный гриффиндорец! Нет! Молчи, я пойду, но после этого ты оставишь меня в покое!   
\- Но…  
\- Или ты даешь мне в том слово, или иди сам туда, куда собирался!

* * *

\- Тебе не кажется, что здесь стало …скучновато?  
\- Нет.  
\- Может…  
\- Нет.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет!  
\- Да чтоб тебя! Вылезай! Мы идем туда, где можно отдохнуть по нормальному, а не… так!

* * *

\- Здесь?!  
\- А что?  
\- Ты… ты спятил.  
\- О, нет, мой дорогой! Вот, на, выпей!  
\- На запах смесь пота бешеного оборотня и ослиной мочи. Не буду.  
\- Пей. А то…  
* * *

\- …. До сих пор этого не понимаю…  
\- А чего тут понимать? А? Ну, захотелось так, и все тут! Эй, бармен! Еще того же самого!  
\- Не скажи! Это надо знать!  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтоб знать! Чего непонятно?  
\- Ой, Север, да брось ты! Лучше псмотри, кто там сидит!  
\- Мираж воспаленного мозга.  
\- Аха-ха-ха! Смешно. О! Пшли!  
\- Куда?  
\- Ты же хтел знать? Вот и спросим!

* * *

Веселый лучик очень удивился, когда обнаружил, что всегда непроницаемые окна ныне доступны. Не в силах удержать свое любопытство, он осторожно проник в комнату, каждую секунду опасаясь, что его выгонят, задернув тяжелые гардины. Спрятавшись в уголке, он осторожно огляделся по сторонам. Прошла минута, вторая, а его никто не выгонял. И тогда он осмелел. Из угла он перебрался на каминную полку, на которой стоял одинокий горшочек с… А с чем? Заглянув в него, лучик увидел там только какой-то порошок. Чихнув, он заставил танцевать над ним стайку искрящихся пылинок. Полюбовавшись на замысловатый танец, он продолжил удовлетворять свое любопытство. Хм… Письменный стол, на котором лежала какая-то бумага с тяжелыми печатями. С письменного стола он скользнул на пол, и едва там же и не остался, запутавшись в складках разбросанной одежды. Обиженно фыркнув, он одним движением добрался до кровати, на которой кто-то спал. Примостившись с самого края подушки, солнечный зайчик немного понаблюдал за спящим. Видя, что никто не собирается с ним играть, он решил разбудить соню. Осторожно подкравшись, он пощекотал самый кончик длинного носа. Но все, чего смог добиться – это фырка, который опять смахнул его на подушку. Решив, что с ним начали играть, он опять вернулся на нос, а чтобы его не смахнули – продвинулся чуть дальше, задев кончики длинных ресниц. В этот раз ему подмигнули! Расшалившись, он принялся бегать с носа на щеки, со щек на ресницы, а потом попытался спрятаться под ними. Это действие и разбудило спящего. Тяжело перекатив голову по подушке, он кое-как разлепил глаза. Точнее, попытался. Солнечный свет как бритвой резанул по глазам. Издав хриплый стон, мужчина прикрыл их рукой. Полежав так несколько секунд, он титаническим усилием заставил себя принять сидячее положение. Наверное, напрасно, так как от этого действия его лицо, и без того не поражающее красотой, приняло зеленоватый оттенок. Открыв рот, он попытался что-то произнести, но из него вырвался только хриплый звук, больше напоминающий карканье простуженной вороны. Несколько раз судорожно сглотнув, и один раз прочистив горло, он повторил попытку.

\- Акцио, антипохмельное! – на его зов со стороны ванной прилетел флакончик с темным содержимым. Открыв его непослушными руками, мужчина поднес его к губам, скривился от запаха, но мужественно проглотил. Посидев так еще с минуту, он шумно выдохнул и прогнулся в спине, потягиваясь. Одутловатость лица, красные прожилки в глазах, головная боль – все проходило буквально на глазах. Еще через минуту мужчина встал с кровати одним стремительным движением, так непохожим на его действия сразу после пробуждения. Не заморачиваясь одеванием, он встал с кровати, сделал несколько шагов к столу и еще раз гибко потянулся, показывая отличную фигуру. Наклонился поднять с пола брошенную мантию, неодобрительно нахмурившись, и окончательно повернулся лицом к оставленной постели. Чтобы натолкнуться взглядом на второго спящего. Сначала глаза недоуменно прищурились, потом изумленно распахнулись, а потом…

\- ПОТТЕР!!!  
От этого крика второй спящий дернулся и проснулся.   
\- А? Что?! Где? Сейчас! Ой, бля! Моя голова! С-Снейп?!  
Не обращая никакого внимания на гневный взгляд первого мужчины, названный Поттером удивленно таращился на своего… однопостельца?  
\- Э-э-э? А? – выразил он свои мысли.  
\- Так. Вот тебе зелье, одевайся и выметайся! – за то время, что Поттер глазел на мужчину, тот успел завернуться в мантию, которую держал в своих руках, призвать второй пузырек зелья из ванной и сунуть его в руки Поттеру.  
\- А? – повторил свой вопрос парень, покорно проглотив зелье, и даже не поморщился, так он был удивлен.  
\- Что б тебя! Я был пьян! И имел на то полное право! Только своим состоянием я могу объяснить твое присутствие в своей постели! А твои оправдания мне не интересны! Так что одевайся и выметайся из моего дома! 

Видимо, зелье наконец-то подействовало. Только как-то странно. Парень, которому на вид было лет двадцать пять – двадцать семь, принялся менять цвета: белый, потом красный, синий, от синего к зеленому, от зеленого опять к белому. Видимо, он все же сумел взять себя в руки, так как дернулся встать и выполнить приказ. Но опять застыл и принялся изображать из себя палитру красок спятившего художника, глядя на Снейпа расширенными от ужаса глазами.

\- Что еще? – почти простонал Снейп.  
\- А… Э… Сэр?  
\- Прошло десять лет, Поттер! Десять лет, а свои мысли вы выражать так и не научились! Что еще?  
\- Сэр…? – Поттер никак не мог сказать о том, что ощутил при попытке встать.  
\- Мне использовать легиллименцию, чтобы понять вас? – вкрадчиво спросил Северус, которому надоел этот утренний фарс.  
\- Сэр…а… вы… ну… У вас ничего не болит? – наконец смог выпалить все еще сидящий голышом на постели Поттер.  
\- ЧЩЩЩТО?! – наверно, это предполагалось быть рыком. Но на деле – шипение гигантской змеи.  
\- Значит, нет, – сделал грустный вывод более молодой, и наконец-то вылез из кровати начиная одеваться, призвав свою одежду все тем же Акцио. И иногда морщиться от саднящих ощущений пониже спины. Но на ремне дело опять застопорилось. Смотрящий на него Снейп уже с чисто академическим интересом отметил, как Поттер опять начал демонстрировать возможности хамелеона.  
\- Итак…? Что на этот раз?  
\- Сэр…?! Сэр!!!  
\- Мерлин, Поттер, не орите. Я стою всего в трех шагах от вас, и на слух не жалуюсь.  
\- Сэ-э-эрр, - протянул на это Поттер, - вы не могли бы мне объяснить, почему у меня на пальце ОБРУЧАЛЬНОЕ КОЛЬЦО?!?! И ЧТО ТАКОЕ ЖЕ ДЕЛАЕТ НА ВАШЕЙ РУКЕ?!?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Северус Тобиас Снейп, Мастер Зелий всего-то сорока восьми лет от роду, заслуженный кавалер Ордена Мерлина I степени, сначала не понял, что именно проорал ему Поттер, его персональное наказание уже почти два десятка лет. Но вот, смысл от слуха дошел до мозга, и саркастическая улыбка сползла с губ быстрее, чем когда-либо. Опустив шокированный взгляд, он увидел именно то, о чем ему и сказали (проорали, будет точнее) – золотое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце, сидевшее, как влитое, и оттого неощутимое. А переведя взгляд на руки Поттера, увидел то же самое – золотое обручальное кольцо. Подняв полный ужаса взгляд на парня, мужчина встретил почти полное свое отражение: ужас, шок, непонимание. Не желая демонстрировать свою слабость ненавистному мальчишке, Мастер Зелий отвернулся от него, и наконец-то увидел бумагу, лежащую на столе.

\- Это что? … Поттер… Ну почему… почему, каждый раз, как вы попадаетесь мне на пути, моя жизнь идет наперекосяк? – Это был настоящий вопль души.   
Подскочив к мужчине, молодой человек дернул злополучную бумагу на себя.  
\- Гретна-Грин?! Мы что, поженились в Гретна-Грин?! Что мы там делали?!  
\- Так… Поттер, сядьте.   
\- Спасибо, сэ-э-эррр. Вашими стараниями, я лучше постою!  
\- Моими… Ты что… хочешь сказать, что…?  
\- Именно. – Мрачно буркнул Поттер.  
\- Прелестно. Позволь нас с тобой поздравить – благодаря несдержанности кое-кого, не будем тыкать пальцем, мы в… очень плохой ситуации! Не хочешь садиться – тогда стой. Что ты помнишь из вчерашнего вечера? И вообще, что ты там делал один и пьяный?  
\- … Это обязательно?  
\- ДА!  
\- Не орите, сэ-э-эр! Я там пил.  
\- Спасибо за информацию, мистер Поттер-Снейп. А то я этого и без вас не понял. В чем причина этого действа?

\- … Джинни…  
\- Мне стоило догадаться самому. Все ваши беды связаны с Уизли.  
\- …  
\- Что, никаких возражений? Право слово, Поттер, я изумлен! Неужели в вашу голову мысли иногда все же забредают?  
Как-то странно ссутулившись, новоявленный муж тяжело опустился на второй стул, скривившись от неприятных ощущений.  
\- Это давнее дело, профессор. Уизли были первыми, кто показал мне, что такое настоящая семья. Они приняли меня, как еще одного ребенка. Я слишком поздно понял, какие чувства испытывает ко мне Джинни. Я попытался ответить на них, но это… это было все равно, что целовать сестру. Я отговорился войной, надеясь, что ее чувства остынут. Но война закончилась, и вдруг оказалось, что все считают нас женихом и невестой, ожидая нашей немедленной свадьбы. Должен… Я опять оказался что-то кому-то должен. Мы тогда крупно поругались, потом помирились, и, вроде, подобные разговоры заглохли. На время. Я… уже устал. Вчера был, похоже, мой окончательный разрыв с ними, который я и заливал.   
\- А если точнее?  
\- Вам так охота потешить свое любопытство и злорадство? Извольте: меня поставили перед фактом, что они назначили НАШУ с ней дату свадьбы. Без меня. Мол, она устала ждать от меня решительных действий и предприняла их сама. Я сорвался, и наговорил… много чего. Похоже, в этот раз примирение будет невозможным. Я плохо помню вчерашний вечер. Я пил, потом опять пил, потом подошли вы с… кажется, Малфоем-старшим. Потом…, потом… Что же потом? Вроде, разговор шел о крокодилах и брачном сезоне, с чего вдруг о крокодилах? Потом… Вроде, разговор зашел о… да! О браке! И о вас! Малфой кажется, орал на вас, что вы до сих пор холостой, и что теперь ваши предпочтения не имеют никакого значения. И что за такого видного жениха любой пойдет с радостью. Даже Поттер. Все. Больше ничего не помню.

Теперь, когда не болела голова, и вчерашний день медленно выплывал из пьяного дурмана, припомнилось и кое-что еще. Сухие губы, как будто выпивающие саму душу через поцелуй. Жесткая хватка на бедрах, не дающая вывернуться и ускользнуть от боли. Обжигающее, невероятное чувство, которое он не испытывал ни с одной женщиной.  
Снейп только приподнял бровь: судя по румянцу, парень помнил что-то еще. Но промолчал – сейчас надо было выяснить полную картину катастрофы, а если раздразнить… мужжжа, тот вполне способен упереться, как стадо ослов.

\- Я вчера закончил зелье мужской беременности, над которым работал… очень долго. Это было моим способом сохранить рассудок после возвращения Темного Лорда. Моя отдушина. И вчера я его закончил, подав заявку на патент. Люциус не был бы Малфоем, если бы не узнал о таком. Именно с его подачи и состоялся вчерашний поход по питейным заведениям.   
\- Но ко мне-то вы зачем подошли? Двое слизеринцев, старше меня на двадцать лет?  
\- Это я еще помню. Люциусу все эти годы не давал покоя один вопрос: по какой причине вы защитили его семью и его самого на суде? А кстати, почему?  
\- Долг, – кривая усмешка парня в тот момент сделала бы честь любому выпускнику змеиного факультета. – Я всем всегда что-то должен. А это была чисто моя прихоть, сделать хоть что-то наперекор общим ожиданиям. Да и жизнь без Хорька стала бы серой и скучной.   
\- Каприз. Всего лишь каприз мальчишки… Для эго Малфоя это будет настоящий удар.  
\- Сэр, что там не так с нашим браком? Вы начали, но потом увели разговор в сторону. Почему мы просто не можем спокойно пойти и развестись? Тем более, что Гретна-Грин – это не официальное учреждение, и проблем быть не должно.

\- Поттер, а что вы вообще знаете о…?  
\- Хм… Ну… Гретна-Грин – это место на границе между Англией и Шотландией, где можно было быстро заключить брак. Обычно туда сбегали влюбленные, которые другим способом, более законным, соединить свои судьбы не могли. Это кузница, где кузнец объявлял, что брак заключен. Документов никаких при этом не выдавалось, но брак считался законным. Причина – до этого места надо было еще доехать, а в то время, когда такие браки были популярны, даже несколько часов наедине с мужчиной считались концом для репутации девушки. Теперь таких браков не заключают – при нынешней свободе не имеет смысла.  
\- Поттер, вы меня поражаете. Откуда столь… глубокие познания?  
\- Тетушка покупала дамские романы чуть ли не коробками, - хмыкнул на это парень. – И прятала их от дяди Вернона в чулане. А я читал.  
\- Поздравляю. Но ваши знания неверны. Да, маггловский аналог вы описали верно, а вот с магическим крайне ошибаетесь. Он существовал тогда, существует и сейчас.   
\- Подождите! А магам-то он зачем?  
\- Поттер, Поттер… А вы что думаете – что маги не люди? И не могут любить, ненавидеть, страдать и желать? Поверьте мне, в нашей истории хватает драм, которые вполне могут затмить собой историю Ромео и Джульетты. Те же Уизли. Вы знаете, почему они стали Предателями Крови?

\- Из-за побега? Но тогда это полный бред получается.  
\- Не совсем. Костры Инквизиции уже отгорели, а эта деревенька принимала влюбленных, когда сорокадвухлетний повеса, игрок, дуэлянт и пройдоха Ричард Уэсли обратил свое внимание на четырнадцатилетнюю Лиру Малфой, сговоренную с тогдашним лордом Блэком. Уже шли приготовления к свадебным торжествам. И как гром с ясного неба – невеста сбежала.   
\- А что дальше? – Поттер был похож на ребенка, слушающего захватывающую сказку.  
\- А дальше лорд Малфой отказался от дочери. Мало того, он от нее отрекся, лишив не только приданого, на которое так рассчитывал проигравшийся Уэсли, но и подпитки от Рода. Взбешенный Уэсли забил свою супругу, которая понесла после первой же ночи. Это стало последней каплей: магия отреклась от этого Рода, забрав свое благословление. И именно с тех пор и длится вражда между этими двумя родами, передаваемая от отца к сыну.  
\- Ничего особенного, – разочарованно пожал плечами молодой человек. – Но я так и не понял, в чем наша с вами проблема.

\- Магическая Гретна-Грин – это место, которому благоволит сама магия. Если влюбленные успевали добраться до нее, то они были неприкасаемы. Их брак длился ровно год и один день. Если по истечении этого срока у пары рождался малыш, то он(брак) становился нерасторжим. Или если пара заявляла о своих чувствах и желала продолжить супружескую жизнь. В противном случае он распадался.  
\- И что? В чем проблема-то?

\- Мерлин, дай мне сил. Поттер, мы не просто заключили брак в невменяемом состоянии. Мы его – ПОДТВЕРДИЛИ. А это значит – весь этот год нам придется провести в одном доме, под одной крышей. Разъехаться мы не сможем. Поттер? Поттер, прекрати истерику.  
Но парень уже ничего не слышал: он лежал головой на столе, колотил кулаком по столешнице, и громко, взахлеб, смеялся.  
\- Господи, сэр! Это невероятно! Сбежать от Джинни только для того, чтобы оказаться женатым на вас! Определенно, я чем-то когда-то обидел Судьбу!  
\- Ищи во всем произошедшем хорошее: ты на целый год будешь избавлен от внимания своей рыжей подружки и ее семьи.   
\- А вы? Что хорошего приобретете от этого брака вы?  
\- У меня благодаря вам, появился весьма многообещающий кандидат для опытов.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Опытов?  
\- А что вас так удивляет в моем желании? – Приподнял бровь старший маг. – Герой всея Британии, в чьих жилах течет яд василиска и слезы феникса, убийца самого страшного и могущественного мага последнего столетия. Да хотя бы вопрос – почему вы не в очках? Зелье для его коррекции вам было поздно пить уже на первом курсе, а потом просто бесполезно. Так где знаменитые очки?

\- Давайте уж для начала определимся: вы или ты. А то вы так скачете, что я все время путаюсь. Зелье, зелье… что вы так все в них уперлись? У магглов тоже хватает своих способов. Та же лазерная коррекция – пятнадцать минут, сутки отдыха, и вуаля! Никаких очков.  
\- Поттер… ты… 

\- Твою…!!!!!! Время?! Который час?!?! – Поттер подскочил на стуле, как ужаленный, и точно так же, как и раньше, слегка скривился, но не перестал заполошно оглядываться в поисках часов. Наконец, он вспомнил, что он – маг.  
\- Темпус! – Появившиеся цифры показывали 10.42. – Кингсли меня грохнет… У нас сегодня разбор полетов за прошлую операцию, а я опоздал уже на два с лишним часа… Северус, ничего, что по имени? Вечером договорим и все решим, а пока я побежал!

Одно движение палочкой, призванное привести одежду в более менее приемлемое состояние, и о нем напоминала только вторая вмятина на подушке.

* * *

Домовые эльфы жались по углам и старались не попадаться на глаза молодому Хозяину. Они были испуганы до истерики: сначала очень быстро собрался и исчез Хозяин, когда горизонт только тронула рассветная синь, потом молодой Хозяин… Утро начиналось как обычно, но потом, когда Хозяин увидел возле своей тарелки два выпуска «Ежедневного Пророка», начался их кошмар. Удивленно приподняв брови, он потянулся не к утреннему выпуску, а к экстренному. Эльфы никогда не видели у него таких круглых глаз, и молодой Хозяин никогда еще на их памяти так не смеялся: громко, безудержно, срываясь на хрипы и постанывания. Стоило только ему чуть успокоиться, один взгляд на громадный заголовок – и все начиналось сначала. Прошло не меньше получаса, пока он не перестал хохотать. И именно этот момент выбрал гость, чтобы навестить его. Как же не вовремя!

Пройдя в столовую, Северус увидел там только раскрасневшегося, взъерошенного Драко, что было довольно странно. Ведь время было только около полудня, что могло привести того в такое настроение? Впрочем, это не тот вопрос, ради которого маг явился в этот дом. Он уже открыл рот, но его перебили.

\- Крестный, приветствую. Я рад тебя видеть, в последнее время ты редкий гость в нашем доме. Полагаю, ты к отцу? Нет, нет! Можешь не отвечать – я и сам это вижу. Знаешь, - по-прежнему не давая вставить даже слово, Драко сцепил пальцы в замок и положил на них подбородок, - это было даже любопытно – наблюдать за вами. Отцу скучно. Да, нас оправдали, стараниями Потти, но доверие – это такая хрупкая вещь. Вот мы все и стараемся, очищая несколько испачканное имя нашей семьи. Но и отдыхать когда-то надо. Отец становится все более желчным, потом он исчезает, на следующее утро появляется несколько помятым, зато довольным. А следом являешься ты – такой же помятый, как и он, но только еще более недовольный, чем до прогулки с отцом. Но этот раз… О, этот раз…  
Расцепив руки, Драко откинулся на спинку стула, чего обычно себе не позволял, и продолжил:  
\- Представь себе, каково было мое изумление, когда он явился домой еще затемно, и почти трезвый. И без тебя. Он собирался в такой спешке… Я все никак не мог добиться от него ответа, стоит ли мне быть готовым к неприятностям? И в какие вляпался он? Знаешь, что он мне ответил? «Сын, никогда не разговаривай о брачном сезоне крокодилов!» Так что, ты напрасно пришел, Papa дома нет. Зато есть я. Крестный, мне тебя как, поздравить или принести соболезнования?

Не ожидавший такого окончания монолога, Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Поздравить или соболезновать? Драко, ты о чем?

\- О! Крестный?! Так ты что, сам еще не в курсе?! – По лицу Драко расплывалась воистину дьявольская усмешка. Не отрывая взгляда от все больше мрачнеющего мужчины, крестник, не глядя, нашарил тот самый выпуск, вызвавший у него такую бурю эмоций. И предъявил передовицу.

«СЕГОДНЯ НОЧЬЮ, В ГРЕТНА-ГРИН, БЫЛ ЗАКЛЮЧЕН БРАК МЕЖДУ ДВУМЯ САМЫМИ ОДИОЗНЫМИ ФИГУРАМИ ВТОРОЙ МАГИЧЕСКОЙ ВОЙНЫ, СЕВЕРУСОМ СНЕЙПОМ И ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРОМ!  
Подробности читайте на 2 странице»

* * *

\- ПОТТЕР!!!! Задери тебя Мордред! Ты где шлялся, соплохвостова отрыжка?! Ты в курсе, что я с тобой сделаю, если у тебя нет достойного оправдания?!  
\- Кингсли, не ори. Поверь, у меня есть оправдание, только вот, ты вряд ли захочешь его услышать. А я сказать.  
\- Если ты о том, что тебя вчера видели в «Розовом слоне», то не трудись, я это уже слышал. Как и то, в каком состоянии ты там находился. Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что так и спиться недолго?  
\- Поверь мне, Кингсли, больше я и капли в рот не возьму.  
\- Что, с кем-то подрался? И этот кто-то чересчур крутая шишка даже для тебя?  
\- Давай опустим эту тему. Что там по делу?  
\- Что по делу, что по делу… Ни хрена там нет. Разведка опять облажалась. Вас отправляли попугать молокососов, а там оказались волки, с которыми вы и схлестнулись. Не переживай, ты все тогда сделал правильно. И то, что среди твоей группы потерь нет, только на руку. Хоть есть повод почистить тот гадюшник. А то ишь, повадились пихать своих сыночков!  
\- Мои парни знают?  
\- До них эта информация еще не дошла. Так что пошли, успокоим их.

\- Что, скучаешь по делу? – уже идя по коридору к своим, негромко спросил Поттер у своего непосредственного начальника, Главы Аврората, Кингсли Шеклбота.   
\- Скучаю… - со вздохом согласился тот. – Хоть и опасно было, но зато кровь быстро бежала по жилам, и еда была вкусной, и постель мягче, да и вообще – жить было интересно. А сейчас…? Я только и делаю, что ругаюсь с Министром из-за дополнительных дотаций, ругаюсь с Отделом Разведки из-за их придурков, ругаюсь с аналитиками, ругаюсь с канцелярией, ругаюсь с бухгалтерией. А если не ругаюсь, то пишу бумажки, которым конца края нет. Надо было не драться, а позволить Лорду захватить власть – он бы сам повесился через месяц-другой от безысходности.

Комната, в которой собирался Отряд Быстрого Реагирования (ОБР), встретила их здоровым мужским гоготом, сигаретным дымом и шуршанием газеты. Стоило только Главе Аврората и Главе ОБРа войти, как повисла какая-то… предвкушающая тишина.   
\- Ше-е-еф? Доброе утро? – Первым отмер Пиноккио. Свое прозвище Жиль Леро получил из-за выдающегося носа, вполне могущим поспорить размерами с легендарным носом Северуса Снейпа.  
\- Ну…? Доброе. А в чем вопрос? – Поттер привычно плюхнулся на свой стул, и опять поморщился от неприятных ощущений. Какой бы мимолетной не была гримаса, ее заметили, и по комнате прошла волна смешков.

\- Ну как же, - заговорил густым басом О’Райли, прозванный Рыжим за огненный цвет шевелюры, - мы-то думали, что ты, Шеф, будешь свое горе от расставания с рыженькой заливать, а ты у нас, оказывается, бегунок! – На этих словах смешки стали куда громче.  
\- Бегунок? Финн, ты это о чем сейчас? – Вкрадчиво поинтересовался Поттер, спинным мозгом ощущая самое худшее.  
\- Ше-е-е-ф, мы все понимаем, ты не боись на этот счет. Просто, если бы ты нам раньше сказал, мы бы с парнями заранее приготовили подарок. А так – только вечером.   
\- Сказал о чем? – Выпрямился на стуле Гарри.  
\- Дак, о твоей свадьбе!

И взору ошарашенных магов предстал заголовок, который довел до истерики не одного человека. Только теперь Гарри стали понятны взгляды и смешки за спиной, которые сопровождали его и к кабинету Шеклбота, и по дороге сюда.  
\- Кингсли, ты знал? – Повернулся к своему начальнику Поттер.  
\- Мне принесли газету, но я ее пока не разворачивал. – Заторможено кивнул в ответ тот. – Поттер, ты… ты… В мой кабинет, ЖИВО!!!!

* * *

У Гарри весь день звенело в ушах после той головомойки, что устроил ему Кингсли. В какой-то момент подчиненный даже невольным восхищением проникся: два часа беспрерывного ора, и хоть бы один повтор или малейшая хрипотца в голосе! Но это восхищение пропало сразу за порогом – шепотки и смешки стали куда громче за этот срок. От прямых расспросов останавливал только недобрый взгляд Главы ОБРа, но эта мера вряд ли поможет уже завтра. Или даже уже к вечеру. 

Не желающий потерять самую боеспособную группу, а именно к этому все и шло, если судить по потрескиванию магии вокруг Поттера, Шеклбот распустил их пораньше, благо, день выдался спокойный и обошелся без вызовов. Уже на пороге Гарри отловили его бойцы.  
\- Ну?   
Однако чертову дюжину прокаленных кровью и смертью мужчин одним взглядом было не испугать.  
\- Шеф, мы тут тебе подарок приготовили. Судя по всему, он тебе ой, как нужен! И не только сейчас, но и потом пригодится! – С этими словами О’Райли протянул Поттеру нарядную коробочку с пышным бантом. Как же Гарри не хотелось ее брать, принимая во внимание улыбочки своих парней! Но выбора не было, и он осторожно принялся распаковывать подарок, не сходя с места. Под оберткой обнаружилась яркая баночка с непонятной мазью.  
\- Это что? – Он недоуменно вертел в руках непонятную вещь.  
\- Это…, шеф это… - И Рыжий прошептал что-то на ухо Поттеру.

Гарри попал «домой» только через двадцать минут, оставив за спиной тринадцать человек мучиться последствиями своих проклятий. О! Ничего смертельного, но икоту, газы, заикание, спотыкание, заворот кишок, понос и отрыжку колдомедики не могли снять до утра.  
\- Поттер, я всегда знал, что от тебя одни проблемы! Стоит мне только пересечься с тобой, и вся моя жизнь идет под откос! Как только твои куцые мозги додумались сказать да?! Или это от недотраха, что ты согласился даже под меня лечь?  
И без того взвинченного сверх меры Гарри встретила полная гнева и яда тирада, ставшая последней каплей этого безумного дня.  
\- Под откос?! А я?! Кто-нибудь подумал обо мне? Хоть когда-нибудь? Почему вы вспоминаете, что есть такой волшебник, Гарри Поттер, только тогда, когда вам задницу напечет?! Волдеморта убил? Валяй к магглам, которые будут тебя бить, морить голодом и говорить, что ты урод! Возникла угроза его возвращения? Тогда и мы о тебе вспомним! И так все время, что я с вами общаюсь! Недотрах?! Ты, сука! – и в Снейпа полетела та самая баночка. – Знаешь, что мои парни мне подарили?! ОБЕЗБОЛИВАЮЩУЮ СМАЗКУ!!! 

\- Ты считаешь, что ее должен был дарить тебе Я?  
\- Ты мог мне ее хотя бы предложить! Раз это ты был сверху, значит, был более трезвым, и попросту воспользовался моим состоянием! Я бы даже под страхом смерти не лег под тебя добровольно!  
\- Под страхом смерти, говориш-ш-ш-шь?! А ведь придется!  
\- Не тебе мне указывать, и жить с тобой я не буду!  
\- О нет, Поттер, будешь! Ты слишком много общался с Уизли, и так и не удосужился узнать тот мир, в котором теперь живешь, получше! Тебе не только придется жить со мной в одном доме, согласно условиям брака! Тебе придется еще и спать со мной в одной постели! Добровольно, ибо твоя ночевка в другом месте будет считаться нарушением условий брачного союза! Так что – добро пожаловать в супружескую постель, муж-ж-ж мой!

\- Северус, ты рехнулся?  
\- О, нет, Поттер. Я в полном рассудке. Если бы брак был неподтвержден, то ты спокойно мог спать в любом месте под крышей этого дома. Но так как он действителен, то спать нам в одной кровати!

\- Ты… Это война.  
\- Что ж. Пусть будет война.


	4. Chapter 4

Двое мужчин молча смотрели друг на друга с разных концов комнаты. За все время их знакомства между ними было все: гнев, раздражение, ненависть, сарказм, насмешка, удивление… Все, кроме равнодушия. Любой другой принял бы только что прозвучавшие слова за шутку, но только не они двое. Это действительно было объявлением войны с самым непредсказуемым финалом. Думаете, они испугались? Ха! Как бы не так! Вместо этого по жилам разливались азарт и предвкушение. За плечами одного были опыт, логика и знания. За другим стояли удача, полная непредсказуемость и нахальство. Они были равны, и знали это. 

Не сводя настороженного взгляда со своего супруга, Поттер сдвинулся с места, по дуге обходя Снейпа, направляясь к дверям, ведущим к спальне. Спать вместе? Что ж, все самое страшное уже произошло, поздно бояться и метаться. Вот, кстати, еще один повод для развертывания боевых действий! Если уж воспользовался невменяемым состоянием, что ему мешало сделать так, чтобы он помнил эту ночь в подробностях, а не жалкими обрывками, от которых бросает в жар и холод?! 

Когда Снейп заявился в собственную спальню, Поттер уже находился в постели. Посередине которой возвышались настоящие Альпы из запасных одеял и подушек, призванные не допустить повторения его позора. Ничего на это не сказав, но очень многозначительно хмыкнув, Северус отправился в ванную. Вышел он оттуда спустя почти полчаса, в черной шелковой пижаме, поверх которой был накинут пушистый халат серого цвета.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Нокс.  
И спальня погрузилась в темноту.

**НОЧЬ ПЕРВАЯ.**

Хрусть, хрусть, хрусть… Снейп едва не взвился, заслышав этот звук.  
\- Какого Мордреда…?! Люмос! – сон пропал моментально, стоило ему увидеть Поттера: виноватое выражение лица и надутые щеки делали его похожим на хомячка.   
\- Поттер…! Ты… Ты что творишь?!   
Вместо ответа Гарри активно задвигал челюстями, стараясь побыстрее прожевать то, что перед этим откусил. Наконец, судорожно сглотнув, он виновато спросил:  
\- Северус, прости, я тебя разбудил?  
\- Нет, Поттер, я сам проснулся от твоего чавканья!!!  
\- Я не чавкаю! – обиделся на такое обвинение тот. – У меня просто рефлекс – если мне плохо, то среди ночи я зверски хочу есть. Это еще с моего детства тянется. Поэтому я держу возле себя пачку хлебцов. Я же не виноват, что ты довел меня до такого состояния!  
\- Дай сюда!  
\- Ты что, тоже их любишь? Тогда угощайся! Эй! Ты что?! Это мои хлебцы!  
\- Нет, Поттер. Это НАШИ хлебцы. Забыл? В болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности. Что мое – твое, что твое – мое. А теперь – СПАТЬ.  
\- Но…  
\- Поттер – спать, пока я тебя не усыпил.  
\- Жлоб.  
\- Я слышал.

**УТРО ПЕРВОГО ДНЯ.**

Северус Снейп встал нехарактерно рано для себя. Да, раньше, когда он еще преподавал в Хогвартсе, ему приходилось очень рано вставать и поздно ложиться. Если вообще приходилось, учитывая его работу на два фронта. Кто бы знал, какой ценой ему давались эти побудки! От рождения сова, он демонстрировал чудеса энергичности и своего гения именно ближе к полуночи. После окончания войны, когда оба его хозяина отправились на тот свет, а он выжил только чудом… Ну, как чудом? Не доверяя ни одному из них – ни Дамблдору, ни Волдеморту, Снейп сильно подстраховался, подготовив некоторые воспоминания, должные обелить его имя, если победит Свет, и спасти жизнь, если вдруг станет неугодным Волдеморту. Именно второй вариант ему и пригодился. Зная о привычке своего Господина натравливать на неугодных Нагайну, свою змею, и ей же скармливать тела, Северус сумел приготовить противоядие, которое и спасло ему жизнь в Визжащей Хижине в тот знаменательный день, когда он стал окончательно свободен. Правда, ему пришлось соблюдать постельный режим почти три месяца под присмотром домовиков Малфой-Мэнора прежде, чем можно было сказать – здоров. Зато после… О, после… Неизвестно, чем руководствовался мальчишка, но он выступил в защиту не только Малфоев, но и его, Снейпа. Наверное, из-за того, что считал его мертвым, другого варианта в голову не приходило. Тем слаще было видеть его изумление, когда он объявился не только живым, но овеянным славой и осыпанным почестями.

Первое, что он тогда сделал – это уволился из школы, посвятив себя единственной страсти: зельям. Не обремененный господами, кучей сопливых идиотов и массой посторонних обязанностей, мужчина расцвел. Теперь не было нужды постоянно защищать волосы тем гелем, что защищал их от вредных испарений. Спокойная, сытая жизнь вылечила его от язвы, что не давала набрать вес, соответствующий его фигуре и телосложению. Регулярные прогулки на свежем воздухе загара не добавили, но его мертвенная землистая кожа приобрела благородную матовую бледность аристократа в энном поколении. А зубы, без постоянного вливания разнообразнейших зелий, отбелились уже через несколько дней. И теперь он был не пугалом, а крайне интересным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил.

Зелья, мази, притирания… Сложнейшие составы, за которые могли взяться лишь немногие Мастера, и которые готовились у него на раз. Невероятные составы, за которые Министерство платило баснословные суммы, патентуя их без долгих проволочек. Почему бы и не позволить себе потакание собственной слабости?  
Но не сегодня. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться тончайшим льном простыней и мягкостью подушки, Северус Снейп проснулся на три часа раньше, чем обычно. В дурном… нет, не так. В КРАЙНЕ дурном настроении. А все из-за крошек, которые раздражали его кожу, впиваясь крючьями в тело, царапая и выводя из себя. Именно поэтому, не обременяя себя утренним моционом, он черной тучей вылетел на кухню: судя по аромату свежесваренного кофе, Поттер должен был быть там. Должен был быть. Но не находился. Вместо него Снейпа встретила пустая немытая турка и записка: «С добрым утром, муж мой!»

Уперевшись кулаками в столешницу, Снейп несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Пока что получалось плохо, поэтому он в первый раз за последние годы решил нарушить свой утренний ритуал и сначала выпить кофе, и только потом приводить себя в порядок. Ополоснув и высушив турку, он потянулся за пакетом с кофе. И через секунду несчастная турка со звоном смялась об стену, с такой силой ее бросили. Кофе больше не было.

Счет стал уже 2:0. И не в пользу Северуса.


	5. Chapter 5

Чертова дюжина с опаской наблюдала за своим Главой. Признаться, вчера они несколько переборщили с подарком, но новость была такой… Что сам Мерлин вряд ли удержался бы от шутки. Последовавшая кара была адекватной, и никто на Поттера зла не держал. А вот хорошее настроение с утра настораживало. Интересно, чем оно вызвано? Употреблением подарка по назначению? Чпок, Аларик Морган, прозванный так за пристрастие к маггловским жевательным резинкам, которые у него чуть ли не в каждом кармане лежали, дернулся, было, задать сей вопрос Гарри. Хорошо, что он поделился этими планами с сослуживцами! За такое Поттер мог проклясть чем-нибудь похуже икоты и газов. Вот и оставалось, что гадать о причине солнечных улыбок и беззаботном насвистывании фривольных мелодий. 

У Гарри ладилось все. В канцелярском отделе без вопросов и проволочек выдали новые формуляры отчетов. В бухгалтерии сообщили о неожиданной премии. Парни оказались на диво молчаливы, а Северус… О, Северус! Он оказался ценителем хорошего кофе. Как жаль, что его оказалось так мало, и хватило только на одну турку! Ну, ничего! Разомнет с утра свои старческие косточки, прогулявшись в магазин, ему это будет полезно! На этих мыслях Поттер так широко улыбнулся какой-то стажерке, проходящей мимо, что бедняжка выронила из рук папки с бумагами.

\- Шеф, ты это, аккуратней. А то про твоего супруга слухи ходят, что он ревнив. – О’Райли хохотнул.  
\- Ревнив? О! Что ты! Никаких измен, я же гриффиндорец. Просто…просто…просто… Просто моя супружеская жизнь оказалась крайне занимательной вещью, друг мой.   
\- Шеф, ты счастлив? – необычайно серьезный голос Рыжего, вечного весельчака и балагура, настолько удивил Поттера, что тот даже остановился посреди коридора.  
\- Счастлив? – недоуменно приподняв брови, и, наконец-то задумываясь над своими чувствами, переспросил Гарри.

Голодное детство сказалось на нем самым очевидным образом. В свои двадцать восемь лет Глава ОБРа был ниже любого из своих тринадцати бойцов. А там были и младше его по возрасту. Худощавое телосложение, воронье гнездо из смоляных волос, не поддающееся никой расческе и заклинаниям, большие, ярко-зеленые, что стало видно после того, как он избавился от очков, глаза… Да еще и порывистые, стремительные движения – Поттер выглядел вечным подростком. Но только не сейчас. Прищуренные глаза, смотрящие куда-то мимо своего собеседника, и отнюдь не на противоположную стену, а куда дальше… Глубокая вертикальная складка между широких бровей показывали, что перед вами уже мужчина. 

\- Ты знаешь – да, – перевел он какой-то, по-детски удивленный взгляд, на Рыжего. – Я это только сейчас, после твоего вопроса понял. Всем от меня чего-то надо, всем я что-то должен, все от меня чего-то ждут. А я, оказывается, все эти годы делал то, что надо другим. Ведь даже в Аврорат я пошел только потому, что от меня этого ждали. Заба-а-авно… Я даже не помню, когда мне было так хорошо.

\- Он такой классный мужик?  
\- Не-а. Сволочь! Веришь – нет, но я так счастлив потому, что точно знаю – меня вечером ждут разборки. Без ора, без битья посуды, без нытья и обвинений, что я кого-то не люблю, не ценю, что для меня сделали, без давления на мою совесть и чувство вины… Меня дома ждет война, в которой я пока веду в счете. И Мордред меня забери, если это не здорово!

\- Шеф, тебе бы в отпуск, это я тебе точно говорю. Если ты счастлив по ТАКОЙ причине, то это уже диагноз.  
\- Э, нет! Только не теперь, когда жизнь повернулась ко мне лицом!  
\- Тогда Локи тебе в помощь.   
\- Рыжий…  
\- А?  
\- Если этот разговор где-нибудь всплывет…  
\- Я – могила.  
\- Не верю. Ты же брехун почище, чем Пиноккио потаскун!  
\- Ладно-ладно. Клянусь, что никому ничего не скажу!  
\- Ладно, пошли!

* * *

\- … … … говнюк! Мама тебя кормила, поила, ночей не спала, а ты вот как ее отблагодарил! Над моей сестрой сейчас все смеются по твоей вине!  
\- Рон…  
\- Я думал, мы друзья, что мы с тобой будем братьями, а ты оказался такой же сукой, как и эти чистокровные сволочи! Недаром ты Хорька с папашкой отмазал! Сколько они тебе заплатили?

\- З-зс-саткнис-с-сь!!! Силенцио! Петрификус Тоталус! А теперь слушай меня ты, др-р-р-руг! Ночей не спала, кормила – поила! Я молчал, долго молчал! Но и мое терпение не бесконечно! Кто и когда сказал, что я и твоя сестра должны пожениться? А? Я хоть когда-нибудь предложение ей делал? Я вообще заводил разговор о браке? Нет! Ни разу! Это вы решили, что раз я дружу с тобой, то должен жениться на твоей сестре! А меня вы спросили? Спросили, хочу ли я на ней жениться? Мне от вашей заботы ни холодно, ни жарко было! Вы, наоборот, делали для меня все только хуже! И не надо так глаза таращить! Семья – это когда приходят на помощь в любой момент, в любом случае! А вы? Вы показывали бедному сиротке, какой она может быть, а потом возвращали его обратно в ад! Уже знающего, что такое семейное тепло! Где ты был, когда погиб Сириус? Ты сидел у себя дома, жрал стряпню своей мамочки и следовал велению доброго дедушки, решившего, что оставить потерявшего единственного за всю жизнь взрослого, который любил меня, наедине со своим горем – это самое лучшее! Я с ума сходил от одиночества! Да еще этот кретин Грюм не нашел ничего лучшего, как донести до моих ублюдочных родственников информацию о его смерти. А ведь только знание, что у меня есть крестный-уголовник удерживало их от рукоприкладства. Братья? Ты слишком легко предаешь. Вспомни. Вспомни, как часто ты мне завидовал, как часто старался меня уколоть побольнее. А я хоть раз тебе припомнил, что все, абсолютно ВСЕ наши походы в Хогсмид оплачивались из моего кармана? Ни разу. Я бы и сейчас об этом не вспомнил, но моя чаша терпения переполнилась. Что твоей семье я должен – то я давно выплатил. Напомнить, сколько денег я отдал на ремонт вашего дома? Кстати, ремонта там так и не было сделано! Твоя сестра щеголяет в нарядах, которые оплачены из моего кармана. А она мне никто. Я устал быть вам должен за то, что вы мне, в общем-то, и не дали. Сука чистокровная? Что ж, пусть будет так. А Малфоев я оправдал чисто из прихоти. Назло всем. Потому что так захотел Я, а не кто-то еще. Все гадости, что они сделали – они сделали их мне. И я им их простил. И потому что я не хотел чтобы исчез Род, помнящий истоки магии.  
Я твое мнение выслушал. Ты мое – тоже. На этом считаю нашу беседу исчерпанной. Как и нашу дружбу. В суд можешь не подавать. Я к Джинни за все годы и пальцем не прикоснулся, что подтвердит Сыворотка Правды. Своей семье этот разговор можешь передать сам, так как думаю, что после сегодняшнего мне в доме откажут. Фините Инкантатем.

\- Тварь, ты что думаешь? Что я тебе это так просто спущу с рук?

* * *

\- Северус, я дома! – В двери спиной вперед ввалился Герой всея Британии, держа в охапке два пакета, распространяющие умопомрачительные запахи.  
\- Поттер? Чему обязан? – Снейп подозревал подвох.  
\- Как – чему? А круглая дата нашего брака? Целый день, и мы оба еще живы! Я тут в один ресторанчик заскочил, он маленький, но как же вкусно там готовят! Так что, с тебя вино, раз уж ужином озаботился я.  
\- Хм… - но возражать мужчина не стал, покорно отправившись потрошить бар, пока Поттер накрывал на стол, расставляя многочисленные коробочки, плошки и выкладывая их содержимое на тарелки.

\- Ну что, за… За что? – поднял бокал в первом тосте Гарри.  
\- За выживаемость? – предложил свой вариант Северус.  
\- За…? А что, тоже неплохо звучит. За выживаемость!   
Сделав всего один глоток, Поттер налег на еду.

\- Слушай, Северус, я что все хотел у тебя спросить... – оторвавшись от поглощения пищи, полюбопытствовал младший брюнет. – В школе ты был полным гадом, и я говорю не только про характер. Но и про внешность. А стоило тебе только уволиться, так ты почти что расцвел, аки майская роза. Почему же ты раньше этого не сделал, если твое учительство ТАК тебя раздражало?  
\- Поттер, это не твое дело! 

Снейп едва не бросил вилку в сердцах. Умеют же некоторые портить настроение всего одной фразой! Но все возражения заткнулись от одного взгляда зеленых глаз – это война, и победитель хотел получить свой трофей. 

\- Почему… Потому что такова была цена за мою глупость. Я пошел не за тем, и поверил не тому.  
\- Это ты про Лорда и директора?  
\- Да. Что один, что второй – разница между ними была невелика. Один действовал во имя собственного блага, второй – во имя всеобщего, вот и вся разница. Мое учительство было ценой моей свободы, стоило мне только выйти из тени Альбуса, и все.  
\- Так почему ты не сделал этого шага?  
\- Страх. К тому времени я уже провел полгода в Азкабане, и был готов на все, чтобы туда не попасть. Да и… 

Этот нелегкий разговор прервал домовик Снейпа.  
\- Хозяин мистер Снейп! Там пришла молодая дама, и она хочет видеть хозяина мистера Поттера!  
\- Кто она? – Снейп сейчас был бы рад даже Амбридж, лишь бы прекратить свою исповедь.  
\- Миссис Забини, хозяин.  
\- Забини? Пригласи. 

Меньше минуты, и в столовую влетела та, которую Гарри ждал еще утром.  
\- О, Гарри! Я так рада за тебя! Так рада! Прости, что так поздно, но сам понимаешь. А как это произошло? Ведь вы вроде до этого не общались?  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! – Весело рассмеялся Гарри. – Гермиона, радость моя, не тараторь так, а то у Северуса уже в ушах звенит, наверное. Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Присаживайся.

Пока девушка усаживалась на стуле, а эльф сервировал еще один прибор, Снейп разглядывал свою бывшую ученицу. 

Буйная каштановая грива, делающая ее похожей на львицу, теперь была уложена в свободный замысловатый узел, подчеркивающий овал лица. Движения стали свободнее и как будто бы увереннее. Да и сама она производила впечатление абсолютно довольного и счастливого человека.  
\- Итак, подруга, колись: что там за исследование такое, что ты пропустила столь знаменательное событие? – Гарри попытался отвлечь бывшую мисс Грейнджер от обсуждения своего брака.

\- Ты не представляешь, какие документы хранятся в Отделе Тайн! Это просто невероятно! Но о чем идет речь, я сказать не могу – Обет, понимаешь ли. И не уводи разговор в сторону, Гарри Джеймс Поттер? Или Снейп?  
\- Снейп-Поттер.  
\- Вот-вот. Ну?  
\- Что ну?   
\- Как ты докатился до жизни такой?  
\- Как, как… Просто – неумеренное потребление алкоголя ведет нас по самой кривой дорожке из всех возможных.  
\- Ты же не пьешь. Почти. Что должно было случиться, что ты схватился за бутылку? – от удивления Гермиона перестала есть.  
\- Мне сказали, что они назначили мою дату свадьбы с Джинни.  
\- О. А-а-а…  
\- Информативно. А если поподробнее для непосвященных? – Если уж Поттер лезет в его прошлое, то почему этого не может сделать и он, Северус?  
\- Сэр, а вы что, не знаете?  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, если бы я знал, то столь глупых вопросов не задавал бы.

\- Ну, во-первых, я уже давно не мисс Грейнджер, а миссис Забини. А во-вторых: если вам не сказал Гарри, то не мне и рассказывать. Спросите у своего супруга. Гарри, я правильно поняла, что вы не только заключили брак в Гретна-Грин, но и подтвердили его?  
\- Да, – не поднимая взгляда, ответил зарумянившийся Поттер.  
\- Гарри, Гарри… Столько времени, а ты все еще влипаешь в неприятности. Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь с расторжением брака?  
\- А ничего, что я здесь? – саркастично осведомился Снейп.   
\- Ничего, сэр. Вы всего лишь мой бывший профессор.  
\- Кроме этого я еще и муж того самого человека, у которого вы так запросто спрашиваете, не нужна ли ему помощь при разводе.  
\- Понимаете, сэр, вы не только всего лишь мой бывший профессор, вы еще и абсолютно посторонний мне человек, в отличие от моего лучшего друга. И если ему нужна моя помощь, то ваше мнение или чувства не будут иметь для меня никакого значения. Извините, если я вас обидела, но такова жизнь.  
\- Герм, львица моя, перестань рычать. Меня пока что все устраивает, и помощь мне не нужна.  
\- Даже так… - после некоторого молчания протянула молодая женщина. – Тогда, спасибо за ужин, и я побежала, пока Блейз не начал разыскивать меня с собаками. 

Столь же стремительно, как пришла, миссис Забини покинула небольшой уютный дом.  
\- Кхм… У мисс Грейнджер прибавилось самоуверенности, знаний и нахальства, хотя казалось бы – больше некуда. А ее материнский инстинкт просто зашкаливает. Она не думает родить ребенка, на которого бы изливала свою заботу?  
\- Думает. Только она думает еще маггловскими категориями: сначала встать на ноги, и только потом семья. И Блейз ее только поддерживает. Сейчас она просто взбудоражена новостью, а так она уже давно не та девчонка, какой ты ее помнишь.  
\- Она упомянула Отдел Тайн…  
\- Она там работает. Кем – я не знаю. Но приглашение она получила сразу после выпускных экзаменов. Университет она заканчивала уже их сотрудником. Сейчас она работает над каким-то проектом, который предполагается вести на дому в связи с ее интересным положением.

\- Так это не просто мысли – рождение ребенка?  
\- Нет. Она окончила школу, вышла замуж, окончила университет, работает. Работа стабильна, даже беременность на нее не повлияет. А значит, пришло время для детей, которым она сможет уделить максимум своего внимания, не жертвуя этим самым временем на обучение и поиски работы. Насколько мне известно, она хочет не меньше троих. А раз хочет – значит, так и будет.

\- Какая… целеустремленная девушка. А что там с вашими браками? С чего такое понимание причин? И почему она стала женой Забини, хотя все считали, что она будет следующей миссис Уизли?  
\- Знаешь, Северус, об этом как-нибудь потом. Сегодня мой вечер вопросов.  
\- С чего бы это вдруг?  
\- Ну…, а самому слабо догадаться?  
\- Поттер, ты нарываешься.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- А ты этого ждешь?   
\- Скажешь, ты об этом не думал?  
\- А если нет?  
\- Северус, ты сам себе веришь? – с насмешкой посмотрел Поттер на мужа.  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот когда, тогда и. А пока – увы.  
\- Гриффиндор – это диагноз.  
\- Не скажи. У Слизерина хватает своих героев. Тот же Хорек или ты. Что, нечего сказать? Вот то-то же. А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а… Давай спать, а то я сейчас прямо за столом усну.  
\- Тогда иди в душ первым, потому что если ты уснешь за столом, я тебя здесь спать и оставлю. Типпи.  
\- Хозяин мистер Снейп звал Типпи?  
\- Да. Прибери здесь все.

**День третий от регистрации брака.**

Гарри начинал нервничать: шутка ли, уже третий день подходит к концу, а Северус все еще не сделал своего хода! Плохо. Плохо, плохо, плохо! Чем дольше длится это ожидание, тем… фееричнее будет ответный ход. А ему же еще нужно будет время, чтобы продумать свой ответ!

Именно с такими мыслями мистер Снейп-Поттер возвращался домой с дежурства. Так, ничего особенного: пара задержаний, один ложный вызов, министерская проверка. Вот, кстати, еще один повод для беспокойства. Как-то подозрительно тихо стало. Раньше на неделе не меньше трех боевых вызовов было, а теперь они только тренируются да по ложным вызовам аппарируют. Не к добру это. Как ответ на мысли, он почувствовал, что пересек некий магический барьер. Насторожившись, Глава ОБРа потянул палочку из нарукавных ножен: защита на доме Снейпа прилегала в метре от стен, а тут – почти за шесть метров от крыльца. Но стоило ему скользнуть за барьер, как его встретила просто оглушительная вонь.

Задохнувшись от неожиданности, он уже собирался наложить Очищающие и Освежающие чары, когда его остановил возглас:  
\- Нельзя! Типпи плохой эльф, Типпи не успел сделать, как сказал хозяин мистер Снейп! Плохой, плохой, плохой!   
\- Типпи, перестань так биться головой об землю. Что нельзя?  
\- Типпи должен был встретить хозяина мистера Поттера и сказать, что сейчас нельзя колдовать! Никак нельзя колдовать! Совсем-совсем никак нельзя колдовать!  
\- Ах, нельзя! А ну-ка, пошли! Спросим у мистера Снейпа, в честь чего это такое… такая хрень!  
Вместо того, чтобы с тихим хлопком исчезнуть, Типпи засеменил рядом с Гарри, едва ли не бегом ринувшегося в дом.

\- СНЕЙП!!! Какого здесь происходит?! И почему ты не можешь убрать эту вонищу?!  
Зельевар был в своем святилище – лаборатории. Он даже голову не повернул на вопль своего мужа, не отрывая взгляда от мерзкого вида субстанции в котле. В следующий миг он стремительно закинул в него что-то нарезанное на доске, высыпал из флакончика рядом и растер в пальцах нечто противное, извлеченное из чаши. После этого начал мерно помешивать сложным узором. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Поттер угрожающе поднял палочку:  
\- Если ты немедленно мне не ответишь, то я очищаю воздух!

Ответом на этот ультиматум был только взмах руки. Так и не рискнув осуществить свою угрозу, Поттер бессильно наблюдал за завораживающими движениями мужа. Наконец, через три минуты, тот отложил стеклянную лопатку на такую же тарелку и повернулся к разъяренному мужу.  
\- Поттер, ты всегда был бездарем в зельеварении, но я даже не предполагал, насколько. Как же ты смог сдать экзамен на аврора, если не знаешь, что при приготовлении некоторых зелий нельзя колдовать? Вообще и никак?  
\- Снейп, что происходит?

\- Все просто. Мне нужны деньги для моего следующего проекта. Своих у меня достаточно, но не могу же потратить их все на сомнительный результат. Поэтому я сейчас выбираю те заказы, которые не займут у меня много времени, но принесут максимальную прибыль. Согласен, что это довольно пахучее зелье, но оно ценится на вес золота среди состоятельных дам, которым уже никакая косметика не помогает скрыть дефекты кожи. Так что, не вздумай магичить в эти два дня, иначе я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю.

\- Два дня?!?! Два дня?! Два дня… - Поттер сполз по двери на пол. Что ж, ему следовало помнить, КТО его супруг, и КАК он может ему ответить. Этот раунд остался за Снейпом.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________________________________  
> "Сторожко" - это не ошибка. Это производное слово от "осторожно", его синоним - "опасливо".

Что ж, счет сравнялся. Один-один. Сидя за ужином напротив супруга, Гарри даже не пытался сдерживать свои гримасы отвращения. Если Снейп привык к тем запахам, что издают его адские варева, то Гарри из-за пропитавшего воздух амбре кусок в горло не лез. Так он и сидел, больше размазывая по тарелке еду, чем поглощая, и с завистью смотрел на невозмутимого мужа, с аппетитом поглощавшего запеканку и параллельно ведущего какие-то расчеты на лежащем рядом с тарелкой пергаменте.

\- Поттер, у меня от вида твоего лица аппетит пропадает. Не хочешь есть, лучше выйди из-за стола, - все это было сказано скучающим тоном, даже не соизволившем посмотреть на него Снейпом. Душераздирающе вздохнув, и едва не закашлявшись, Гарри последовал совету и уныло поплелся в спальню. Да-а-а, это будет сложно – найти равноценный ответ. Уже ложась в постель, по-прежнему разделенную на две части баррикадой из одеял и подушек, он с тоской посмотрел на те самые хлебцы. При таких …запахах ему страшно было представить, что он что-то съест. А ведь это еще не все! Он начал, и будет полной дуростью считать, что его муж этим не воспользуется. А зная его, он обязательно спросит такое, после чего во рту еще долго будет стоять неприятный привкус тяжелых воспоминаний.

* * *

\- Э-э-э-э… Гарри… Ты это… в порядке? – смешно поведя носом, сдержанно поинтересовался Симус. Да-да, тот самый Симус Финниган, однокурсник Поттера, выживший в Последней Битве и ставший аврором. Сначала, когда Гарри пригласил его в команду, шли шушуканья насчет протекции своим, но после первых же рейдов эти шепотки прекратились. Не самый высокий (но все равно выше Поттера), зато удивительно подвижный и обладающий отменной реакцией, он был признан достойным приобретением отряда. На радость О’Райли. Два рыжих ирландца нашли друг друга. И теперь этот самый Симус сторожко* оглядывал своего начальника: красные, как у вампира глаза, опухшее лицо и общая помятость так сказать, «налицо» показывала трудную ночку. 

\- Хоть кто из вас посмеет просто косо посмотреть в мою сторону – прокляну. Или нет, лучше приглашу на ужин без права выхода из-за стола.  
\- А в чем дело-то?  
\- У Северуса новый заказ. «Шелка Афродиты» называется, – с сарказмом оповестил свою группу Поттер.  
\- И чего? – основная часть группы ничего не поняла. Кроме Пиноккио.  
\- Уй-ёёёё! Бедный шеф! Он когда за него принялся?  
\- Вчера.  
\- Тогда терпи до вечера – это чертово зелье варится два дня. То есть, эту ночь спать сможешь нормально.  
\- А ты откуда о нем знаешь? Что это за зелье такое?– посыпались вопросы со всех сторон.  
\- Для любого Мастера Зелий оно на один чих. Но дорогущее! Из-за ингредиентов и приготовления.  
\- А что с ними не так?  
\- Ну, там куча дорогих составляющих, но это не проблема. Проблема в той вони, что поднимается при его варке. Я это знаю потому, что одна из моих двоюродных теток решила сама его сварить. Жадная она была, как не знаю кто. Купила все, что нужно для его варки, и давай варить. Она не Мастер, конечно, но оценки когда-то хорошие получала. Так вот, она в обморок от поднявшейся вони свалилась уже через четыре часа. А когда его варят, то колдовать рядом нельзя вообще. Никому, никак и вообще. Из дома сбежало тогда все, что могло: начиная от нас, домочадцев и домашних эльфов, и заканчивая тараканами и молью.  
\- А что это за зелье-то такое, ты объясни толком!   
\- Обыкновенный крем от морщин. Только, очень действенный – после него столетние старухи выглядят как тридцатилетние молодухи. Что ж, шеф, терпи. Семейная жизнь она такая – сегодня халва, завтра…  
\- Жиль, помолчал бы, а? 

Уныло вздохнув, Гарри поплелся на вызов Шеклбота, оставив группу перемывать ему косточки.  
\- Ставлю галеон, что они проклянут друг друга уже через две недели.  
\- Финниган, он же твой друг?  
\- Одно другому не мешает. Ну, кто со мной?  
\- Ставлю пять, что они продержатся месяц, – это был уже Леро.  
\- Пять, что шеф выживет его из дома к концу месяца, – как не крепился, но Рыжий был не в силах устоять перед таким спором.  
\- Семь – Снейп проклянет шефа через два месяца, - семь монет перекочевали из кармана Ройса Монро, по прозвищу Хруст, на стол.  
\- Десять – что шеф его арестует к концу той недели, – без тени сомнений заявил Люк Свеллоу, по прозвищу Птах.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошла миссис Забини, по обычаю уткнувшаяся в какие-то бумаги.  
\- Гарри, привет. Я что хочу у тебя спросить: ты не помнишь, какие слова вы произносили, когда заключали брак? – только тишина заставила ее поднять голову.  
\- О. Всем доброго дня. А где Гарри?  
\- У Шеклбота. А что там с его браком, а, Герми? – медоточивым голосом полюбопытствовал Симус.  
\- Во-первых – я тебе не Герми, а Гермиона. Во-вторых – это не твое дело. И в-третьих – что это за деньги?   
И она кивнула на кучку галеонов, лежащих на столе.  
\- Ну, мы это, немного поспорили… Ничего особенного, наши мужские дела, – это заговорил уже Попрыгун. Дерек Лоули был прозван так сразу после первого задания за привычку подпрыгивать на месте, снимая, таким образом, напряжение.   
\- Мужские дела, значит? И они никак не связаны с Гарри? Эх вы, мужчины… Предсказуемы, как трамвай. О чем спор и каковы ставки?  
\- Как быстро они разбегутся.  
\- Разбегутся… Знаете, а я тоже поучаствую! Ставлю сто галеонов, что они останутся вместе.  
Повисшую после этих слов тишину можно было ножом резать.  
\- Вместе??? Э-э-э, девушка, если вы счастливы в браке, это не значит, что и все вокруг тоже должны быть им довольны.   
\- Это спор? Ну, вот вам моя ставка – сто галеонов на то, что они после окончания года останутся вместе. 

Из бездонного кошелька перед шокированными безмолвными мужчинами на стол перетекла сверкающая металлическая струйка. Ослепительно улыбнувшись напоследок, девушка величественно выплыла за дверь. 

\- И все же баба есть баба. Особенно довольная. Мечтательница и сводница, – припечатал Финн. – Ну, кто еще готов поставить, что они останутся вместе? – с придыханием произнес он последние слова.

Ответом ему послужил здоровый хохот, и звон монет, поставленных на расставание этой самой невозможной пары. Разнились только сроки, но больше полугода не давал никто.

* * *

Все подозрения Гарри подтвердились. Дома его ждал роскошный ужин и предвкушающий грядущий разговор Снейп. Что ж, он был в своем праве. Освежившись и переодевшись в домашнее, он спустился в столовую. Но стоило только ему нацелиться на мясо со сложным гарниром, как к ним пожаловал гость. Пожалуй, впервые он был так рад видеть этого человека – вряд ли муж станет требовать от него откровений при Хорьке, не те между ними отношения. Судя по недовольному взгляду Северуса, Драко следует ожидать не самой приятной беседы впоследствии.

Но сам Драко не обратил никакого внимания на свое нежелательное присутствие. Весело поздоровавшись, он без приглашения уселся за стол.  
\- Крестный, добрый вечер. Поттер… сказал бы, что я и тебя рад видеть, но это будет совсем уж откровенная ложь.   
\- Драко.  
\- Ну же, крестный! Отца сейчас нет в стране, а мы самые близкие тебе люди. Я честно ждал приглашения, но понял, что ждать мне его придется о-о-очень долго. Пришлось нарушать все правила и идти самому с поздравлениями. Но я не с пустыми руками. У меня для вас небольшой презент, - с этими словами лощеный блондин передал раздраженному зельевару бумажный пакет, имеющий форму бутылки. У снявшего упаковку с бутылки Снейпа даже бровь приподнялась, когда он увидел тусклую невзрачную этикетку.

\- «Кровь Земли»? Драко, что ты натворил такого, что готов расстаться с такой ценностью?  
\- Почему сразу натворил? Я что, не могу прийти поздравить любимого крестного со свадьбой?  
\- Просто поздравить? Ну-ну. С трудом, но сделаю вид, что я поверил. Поттер, тебе предстоит честь попробовать вино, что изготовлено не людьми.  
\- А кем? Гоблинами что ли?  
\- Ну почему сразу гоблинами? Бери выше – Темными эльфами. Насколько мне известно, в Европе есть всего пять Семей, с которыми эти дети Истинных миров ведут торговлю. А это вино… О-о-о… Когда-то одной бутылки было достаточно, чтобы двинуть войско на другую страну. За нее платили даже не золотом по весу, а алмазами. 

\- У него какой-то… странный …вкус. Солоноватый, что ли… И цвет такой… - осторожно пригубивший густого, темно-рубинового цвета напиток, Поттер делился своими впечатлениями. – Да и вообще странное…  
\- А ты думал, почему это вино зовут «Кровь Земли»? Не, Потти, держись крестного, и может, наконец, человеком станешь.  
\- Малфой, ты бы язык попридержал. Я ведь и ответить могу.  
\- Кстати, про ответы. Поттер, что там с вашими браками? 

Ладно, у них есть еще год, чтобы получить все ответы. А этот вопрос ничем не хуже того, который Снейп собирался задать до прихода Драко. 

\- Нашими браками? – судя по всему, вечера вопросов избежать не удастся.  
\- Твоим и мисс Грейнджер. Что произошло с Золотым Трио такого, что мисс Грейнджер стала не миссис Уизли, как все ожидали, а миссис Забини, что было шоком? И как так получилось, что ты не влился в их дружные ряды?

Повертев в руках бокал, Гарри немного отпил из него, поставил на стол, и повозил вилкой в тарелке, выбирая самый вкусный кусочек. Малфой и Снейп его не торопили – судя по всему, при всей внешней простоте вопроса, содержимое было куда сложнее.

\- Брак… - Гарри опять отпил вина. – Да, именно так все и считали. Гермиона выйдет замуж за Рона, я женюсь на Джинни. Но… - И он замолчал.  
\- Но? – подтолкнул его Снейп, когда и через пять минут Гарри не заговорил.

\- Но… Я даже не знаю, когда это началось. Наверное, самый яркий пример – это четвертый курс, когда лже-Грюм бросил мое имя в кубок. Зависть Рона тогда обжигала, как кипяток. Он не слушал никаких доводов, как бы я не оправдывался. Именно тогда меня впервые и посетила мысль – а почему я должен оправдываться, если ничего плохого не сделал? Со мной осталась только Гермиона. Мы тогда о многом с ней разговаривали. И самое интересное, что эти разговоры касались не только учебы. Мы как-то так, ясно ощутили, что Рон является балластом. При нем невозможно было поднять серьезную тему, он сразу начинал смеяться над нами или обижаться, что мы становимся слизнями. Потом, когда мы помирились, все стало как прежде. Но мы помнили, о чем разговаривали. Шестой курс и выигранный квиддичный матч. Мы все были взбудоражены, и только этим я могу объяснить то, что поцеловал Джинни. Не как сестру, а как девушку. И этот поцелуй стал как клеймо – я жених. Но я же не делал ей предложения! Я всего лишь один раз ее поцеловал! Почему женихом не стал Симус? Дин? А ведь он ее любил, очень любил. И я знаю, что он неоднократно предлагал ей выйти за него замуж еще со школы. Но она все ждет, что станет моей женой. Седьмой курс и поиски хоркруксов. И уже второй срыв Рона, который он оправдал своей ревностью. Той веры и легкости, что были на первых курсах, уже не было. А потом была Победа.

\- Я лежал в Больничном Крыле, хоть и не был ранен. Ну как же – я же Герой! Представьте себе мой шок, когда туда заявилась миссис Уизли и начала разглагольствовать о том, какая прелестная будет у нас с Джинни свадьба. Она только что потеряла сына! И уже ведет речь о торжествах там, где слышен плач по погибшим. Я тогда этого не понял. Видя мои круглые глаза, она отступила, но ненадолго. Мы все тогда оканчивали тот самый восьмой курс, и на носу были выпускные экзамены, когда на чей-то вопрос, чем я буду заниматься после, за меня ответил мой лучший друг: «Как, чем? Мы с Гарри идем в авроры, там уже и документы наши приняли. А перед учебой мы женимся – я (Рон) на Гермионе, а Гарри – на Джинни». Именно тогда и состоялась наша первая крупная ссора. Я не планировал стать аврором, но так как не знал, чем заняться, то согласился. А по поводу его сестры закатил скандал. Я ей ничего не обещал, руки не просил, замуж не предлагал, так с чего вдруг я должен жениться на ней всего из-за одного поцелуя? Если уж на то пошло, она спокойно может выйти замуж за любого из тех, с кем дружила, и не только дружила, в школе. Мы тогда не просто поссорились, но и подрались. Гермиона в то время пока еще считалась девушкой Рона. 

\- Поттер, Поттер… Напрасно ты все же оттолкнул тогда мою руку. Твоя гриффинорская наивность просто поражает. Учись ты в Слизерине, таких вопросов и ситуации бы не возникло. Еще бы ей не хотеть стать твоей женой! Да она лучше подождет хоть десять лет, зато станет женой Героя, да еще и богатого.

\- Да? А как бы действовал на моем месте?  
\- Во-первых, я бы на твоем месте не оказался. А во-вторых – такие случаи бывали и среди наших, так что способы избавления от нежелательных помолвок нам давно известны.  
\- И именно поэтому бы облажался.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что ты слизеринец. Окончивший факультет правил и интриг, где все выверено и известен каждый шаг на то или иное действие. А я оканчивал Гриффиндор.  
\- И в чем разница, Поттер?  
\- Гриффиндор – это кипящий котел с непредсказуемым исходом. Как бы вы не собачились между собой, вы всегда держали ряды перед всеми остальными. Ты помнишь такое единство на моем факультете? Нет. Потому что его не было. Попробуй выжить там, где надо четко уловить момент, когда окружающие тебе друзья, которые сегодня умрут за тебя не задумываясь, а завтра – так же не задумываясь оставят тебя один на один с бедой. Поверь, этот факультет закаляет куда лучше, нежели Слизерин.

\- Н-да? А по тебе этого не видно. Работаешь аврором, женат на Северусе…  
\- И живой.  
\- …?  
\- Вот видишь, в чем разница между нами – ты этого так и не сообразил.  
\- Поттер, ты что, хочешь сказать, что тебя собирались…? – Снейп сделал неопределенное движение кистью, выражая свое изумление.  
\- Хороший Герой – мертвый Герой, кому, как не вам знать это.   
\- Потти, ты…  
\- Народ любит своих Героев очень недолго, господа слизеринцы. А потом они становятся живыми свидетелями их несостоятельности и трусости. Я не собирался идти на аврора, но… Скажем так, мне оказались обязаны жизнью несколько очень хороших ребят, имеющих влиятельных родственников. Вот от них-то и прилетела весточка, что в высших кругах Министерства начали бродить смутные слухи о том, что я впитал в себя темную суть Волдеморта, и что меня надо изолировать от народа во избежание, так сказать. После этого я безропотно поступил в Академию, и перестал отсвечивать. Конечно, если бы я женился на Джинни, то таких разговоров больше бы и не возникло, но это оказалось уже выше моих сил.

\- Да-а-а, Поттер, что ты с такими мозгами делал среди львов? У нас бы тебе цены не было.  
\- Шляпа говорила так же…  
\- Шляпа хотела отправить тебя на мой факультет?! – Снейп едва не поперхнулся вином. Простой вопрос, и какие подробности всплывают!  
\- Да. Вот только, если бы я согласился, то не факт, что меня бы не прихлопнул «шальной» Авадой какой-нибудь выживший Пожиратель. Сами понимаете – горячка боя, недоглядели… - Гарри, паясничая, развел руками.  
\- Первый раз вижу, чтобы Гриффиндор окончил законченный слизеринец, и его никто не раскусил! Браво, муж мой. И что было дальше?  
\- Дальше? – Гарри уже подзабыл, на чем его прервали.  
\- Вы поссорились, когда было объявлено о дальнейших планах на твою жизнь.

\- К концу первого года обучения мы смогли воссоздать видимость дружбы. Но именно что видимость. Того единства, что было раньше не было. Окончательный разрыв произошел на кухне их семьи. Так получилось, что, несмотря на ссору с Роном и напряженные отношения с Джинни, я все еще считал Уизли своей семьей. И именно я дал деньги на покупку нового дома. Однако, вместо этого, они восстановили Нору. Признаться, я был неприятно поражен этим фактом. Но разговор не об этом. На ужине миссис Уизли спросила Рона о дальнейших планах. И Рон ей ответил. Летом он возьмет отпуск в Академии, и они с Герм сыграют свадьбу. Потом он вернется на учебу, а она останется с Молли, учиться вести домашнее хозяйство. Да и помощь ей не помешает – ведь переносить беременность одной тяжело. Потом он закончит учебу, станет аврором, и они будут жить здесь, в Норе, ведь после того, как все разъехались, места стало достаточно, и зачем тогда тратить деньги на жилье? Это будет так здорово, что его мама и жена будут жить в одном доме! И будет так здорово, что по дому вновь забегают детские ножки, ведь он, Рон, мечтает не меньше, чем о пяти детишках. Молли даже прослезилась от таких планов. И тут же начала планировать не только свадьбу Рона, но и нашу с Джин, как что-то само собой разумеющеюся. Бедная Гермиона тогда едва в обморок не упала – пока мы учились в Академии, она ходила на подготовительные курсы для поступления в Международный Магический Университет на магическое право. И у нее были все шансы для успешного поступления. Но когда она заикнулась о своих планах, от нее отмахнулись, мол, зачем ей это? Она будет женой и матерью, и на всякие глупости у нее не будет времени. После чего разговор зашел о моих будущих детях. И тут я сорвался. От моего стихийного всплеска у них все окна повылетали. Так и распалось Золотое Трио. Герм все же поступила, куда хотела, пересеклась там с Забини, который учился на колдомедика, и… На этом и вся история.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________________________________________________  
> **Виктор Дуров. Ролевик: Рейнджер.   
> Мне чужого не надо, а речугу я сдернула вплоть до последней запятой.

Почти полтора месяца. Проигравших этот срок было большинство. Теперь, потирая руки, напряженно ждали развития ситуации те, кто ставил на срок, превышающий месяц. А Гарри о споре не знал до сих пор, иначе бы не готовился с таким энтузиазмом к ужину. Нет, ничего особенного, как вы подумали. Гарри просто позвал в гости свою подругу, миссис Гермиону Забини и ее мужа. Со своей стороны, его супруг позвал в гости своего крестника. Обыкновенный семейный ужин. Ничего особенного. Вроде бы.

Но сколь многое это говорило остальным! Не было экстренных вызовов на убийства, членовредительства, срабатывания охранного сигнала на Непростительные. Вообще ничего не было! Даже самого банального скандала! Так может, этот брак был не… спонтанным, а вполне даже осознанным? А что еще всем остается думать, видя этакую идиллию?

* * *

\- Миссис Забини, мистер Забини.  
\- Профессор, добрый вечер. Поттер.   
\- Гарри, я так рада тебя видеть!  
\- Крестный, рад видеть тебя в полном здравии. Поттер... Ах, нет! Снейп-Поттер. Блейз, привет. Миссис Забини.  
\- Хорь…, ой, прости! Малфой, все такой же вредный и ехидный.  
\- Мальчики, вашему оскалу, которые вы именуете улыбками, может позавидовать даже василиск. 

И тут пламя в камине вновь вспыхнуло зеленым. И перед группой гостей, все еще обменивающихся «любезностями», из камина величественно выступил гость, которого не ждал ни один из присутствующих. Люциус Малфой собственной персоной.  
\- О! Люциус! Я смотрю, твое… пошатнувшееся здоровье пришло в норму? А не рано ли ты вернулся в Англию, друг мой? Здешний климат никогда не шел тебе на пользу – то болеешь, то проклятье какое подхватишь. 

\- Твоя забота о моем здоровье мне льстит, Северус. Однако твой брак, прошу прощения, ВАШ брак с мистером Поттером не тот факт, от которого можно так запросто отмахнуться. Мой друг, крестный моего сына и человек, во многом благодаря которому моя семья ныне не имеет проблем с законом... Думается мне, что мое здоровье не настолько пошатнулось, чтобы я не мог принести свои поздравления лично. 

\- Тогда пройдемте в столовую, эльфы наверняка уже накрыли на стол и готовы биться в истерике, что мы стоим здесь, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться вкусным ужином.

* * *

\- Северус, Гарри… Вы же позволите так себя называть, молодой человек? Как-никак, мы с вами теперь все же родня. Так вот, позвольте мне искренне поздравить вас с этим браком и пожелать вам его благополучного продолжения. Так уж вышло, что начатый столь… необычно, он имеет великолепные шансы на дальнейшее существование.   
\- Да ну? Так уж великолепные? – раздался полный сарказма голос Снейпа. – И ты можешь даже объяснить, откуда у тебя эта уверенность?

\- Без малейшего труда. Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что ваш брак… кхм… подтвержден? – не дожидаясь ответа на, по-видимому, риторический вопрос, Малфой-старший продолжил свою речь. – Раз подтвержден, то один из вас должен был не только знать, но и УМЕТЬ. Откуда проистекает вполне очевидный вывод о причинах былого одиночества одного из вас. А может, и обоих. Северус, почему брак с Гарри для тебя благо… Ты очень замкнутый, недоверчивый и консервативный человек. Твой лучший друг и спутник – одиночество. А Гарри – это сгусток непредсказуемой энергии, который будет держать тебя в постоянном тонусе, и который сумеет показать тебе все многообразие красок мира.

А вы, Гарри, в свою очередь, обретете самого надежного из партнеров, какой только возможен. Свой тыл, свою опору. Того, кто сумеет вас поддержать, помочь, подсказать, но самое главное – удержать. Уберечь вас от самого себя, от собственной импульсивности и комплекса Героя. Огонь и Лед, Разум и Чувства, Действие и Расчетливость… Две противоположности, не просто противостоящие друг другу, а взаимодополняющие. 

\- Люциус… Да ты у нас, оказывается, поэт! – Снейп даже несколько раз похлопал столь прочувствованной речи. – Но спасибо, я твой порыв оценил, как и твое мнение, которым ты видимо, руководствовался при содействии этого брака. Хотя твой пассаж о Действии - это и впрямь – нечто. А кстати, Поттер, - повернулся мужчина к своему молчащему супругу, - ответь мне, наконец, на вопрос: зачем ты вообще лез во все эти приключения? Как мы уже выяснили, мозгами ты не обделен, так зачем?

\- Мне так хотелось? – глядя на мужа невинным взглядом, спросил у него Гарри.  
\- Ответ, пожалуйста.  
\- Какой же ты зануда… С кем только я вынужден постель делить, – со вздохом закатил глаза Поттер.   
\- А вот на постель жаловаться не надо. Тебя в ней до сих пор все устраивало, – от этих слов все, кроме Люциуса, даже немного покраснели. Откуда им было знать, что именно подразумевали эти двое! – Ты не увиливай, иначе я этот вопрос задам мисс Грейнджер.

\- Торквемада, – припечатал в ответ Гарри. – А почему… Так получилось, что дома, как такового, у меня не было. Поэтому, когда мне объявили, что я волшебник, я был готов душу продать за возможность быть. Даже не кем-то, а просто – быть. Директор был… великим человеком. Как бы я к нему не относился, но этого у него было не отнять.  
\- Подождите, Гарри, что значит – «как бы я к нему не относился»? – Люциуса очень заинтересовала эта фраза.

\- Директор в то время был для меня тем, кто открыл для меня тот мир. Кто позволил мне быть таким же, как и все. Обыкновенным мальчишкой, который может нарушать правила, дружить, враждовать, учиться, смеяться. Жить. А не существовать. Но… Как бы это объяснить… Условия моей жизни не подразумевали под собой абсолютную веру и доверие. Иначе бы я просто не выжил. Правда, понял я, что к чему, только к концу третьего курса. И выводы мне, мягко говоря, не понравились. Однако, я не стал дергаться, а решил посмотреть, что будет дальше. И правильно сделал. Начни я какие-нибудь телодвижения, и мне был бы конец.

\- Гарри, я что-то никак не могу понять, о чем вы говорите.   
\- О чем, о чем… Все вы понимаете.  
\- Слушай, Поттер, а как же всеобщее благо директора? Оно что, на тебя не распространялось? – теперь в разговоре решил поучаствовать и Блейз.  
\- Всеобщее благо… А что вы понимаете под этими словами? – Гарри было действительно интересно услышать ответ.  
\- Хм… Это когда всем хорошо? – Гарри чуть не хрюкнул, в попытке сдержать смех, но не смог, и по столовой разнесся безудержный хохот. Его смог успокоить только стакан воды, который сунул в его руки Снейп и заставил выпить. 

\- Когда всем хорошо… Ну, Драко, ты и загнул! Я еще мог ожидать такого ответа от Гермионы – все же мы с ней гриффиндорцы, но от тебя?! Всем хорошо… Да ты у нас идеалист. Когда ты такое видел, чтобы было хорошо ВСЕМ? Не было, нет и быть такого не может. Кто-то всегда будет недоволен. Директор хотел сделать как лучше, но это «лучше» подразумевало под собой только одну прослойку населения – магглорожденных и полукровок. А как быть с чистокровными? С магическими созданиями? Они были довольны всеобщим благом директора? А? Что ж вы молчите? Вы довольны запретами победителей, тем, насколько урезана магия в угоду слабейшим, сколько забыто и сколько запрещено? Вы гордитесь своими предками, но кто из вас сейчас отважится признаться, что в вашем Роду есть вейла? Или эльф или еще кто? Директор был очень сильным магом, но при этом идеалистом, а это – самый страшный из всех возможных вариантов. Именно такие люди и пролили в истории больше всего крови. «Во имя всеобщего блага».

\- Но согласись, Поттер, что для тебя это благо работало в самую лучшую сторону. – Драко хотелось загладить свою промашку, поэтому он попытался вернуть разговор в более легкое русло. – Северус держал наш факультет в кулаке, поэтому нам оставалось только мечтать о той свободе, что была у тебя. Свобода, приключения… Никакой ответственности… А ты нам тут жалуешься. Неужели ты, гриффиндорец, не веришь в удачу и возможность бесплатного подарка Судьбы? Хоть бы и в виде сыра?

Услышав этот вопрос, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, отпил вина и прикрыл глаза. Эти телодвижения насторожили только двоих: Гермиона была слишком давно знакома с ним, а Снейп не продержался бы так долго двойным шпионом, если бы не чуял подвох всем своим существом. А вот Забини и оба Малфоя ждали ответа на полном серьезе. И дождались.

\- **Концепция веры в данном контексте неприемлема, ибо она оправдана в отношении онтологических вопросов бытия, не подлежащих в принципе либо не поддающихся на данном этапе развития индивидуума и общества эмпирической проверке. Для объектов же, сущностей и процессов, поддающихся как качественному, так и количественному анализу, допустимость постулата веры к ним становится весьма сомнительным шагом, граничащим с оксюмороном. Мне нет необходимости прибегать к излишним сущностям, к каковым в данном контексте и относится «вера», как феномен абстрактного восприятия действительности. Я просто точно, твердо и документально ЗНАЮ, что бесплатный сыр бывает, но только для второй мышки. Конечно, в данном конкретном случае может, вполне оправданно, возникнуть гносеологический вопрос в определении, как цены, так и сыра, ибо, если первая мышка расплатилась за него жизнью, и мышеловку…**

Дальше он продолжить свою речь не смог по причине очень громкого смеха, от которого не смог удержаться никто из присутствующих. Поттер, серьезным тоном вещающий ЭТО… Зрелище было невероятным. 

\- Браво! Брависсимо! Ну, Гарри, не ожидал от тебя такого! Ты сколько эту речь учил, муж мой?   
Гарри смущенно пожал плечами.  
\- Я так и знал, что кто-нибудь из вас меня носом в школу ткнет. Поэтому я ее почти месяц составлял, а потом еще две недели учил.   
\- Поздравляю, Гарри, она просто великолепна. Вы очень постарались. Я так не смеялся… Даже не помню, когда это было.

\- Гарри, Гарри… Ведь можешь же, когда захочешь. Ну, где были твои мозги в школе? Почему вы все время списывали у меня, хотя ты сам вон какие речи составлять можешь? – Гермиона укоризненно качала головой, даже не пытаясь спрятать смешинки в глазах.  
После этой речи разговор за столом к серьезным темам больше не возвращался и протекал в легкой, приятной обстановке.

* * *

**ОДИН МЕСЯЦ, ТРИ НЕДЕЛИ И ЧЕТЫРЕ ДНЯ ПОСЛЕ РЕГИСТРАЦИИ БРАКА.**

Северус Снейп все больше напрягался. С момента его «мести» прошло уже немало времени, а ответного действия Поттера не было до сих пор. Некоторые ответы показали, что в мужья ему достался совсем не гриффиндорец, и поэтому ожидать, что про ответный жест забыли, было бы верхом глупости. В лаборатории дела так же пошли не ахти из-за этого постоянного напряжения, поэтому, загубив еще одну заготовку экспериментального зелья, Снейп не стал начинать все заново, а отправился домой, вытрясать душу из своего супруга.

Дом встретил его аппетитнейшими запахами. Потянув носом, Снейп, как зельевар, по достоинству оценил запах, и пошел туда, где он был наибольшей концентрации. На кухню. Там и обнаружился Поттер, стоящий около плиты в голубом фартуке в оранжевый цветочек, и что-то сосредоточенно перечитывающий. На столе лежали остатки моркови, стояли открытые баночки со специями и испачканные миски.

\- Поттер?  
Гарри с широкой улыбкой обернулся на зов.  
\- Северус? Ты уже дома? Что-то сегодня рано.  
\- А что это ты так об этом беспокоишься? Любовника не успел выгнать?   
\- Да нет. Сам же знаешь, измена в нашем случае невозможна. Я просто думал приготовить тебе сюрприз, новое блюдо, мне его рецепт дали сегодня. А из-за того, что ты пришел пораньше, тебе придется подождать.   
\- И что это за блюдо?  
\- Хм… - Нахмурив лоб, Гарри попытался вспомнить название сам, но не преуспел. Поэтому заглянул в листок, лежащий рядом с плитой. – «Пилау». – Медленно прочитал он.  
\- Это восточное маггловское блюдо из риса, мяса, моркови, специй и еще кое-чего. И судя по всему, оно почти готово. Так что, накрывай на стол, хотя судя по рецепту, его надо есть руками и лежа.  
\- Руками и лежа? Нет уж, я не настолько фанатик нового. Обойдемся тарелками и ложками. Или вилками?  
\- Похоже, ложками. – Гарри наконец-то отошел от плиты, снимая фартук, и открывая взгляду супруга плиту и ту самую емкость, в которой готовился тот самый «пилау». Чугунный котелок с крышкой, заботливо приготовленный Снейпом для очередного эксперимента.

\- ПОТТЕР!!!  
\- Северус?! Что случилось?! – Гарри заполошно оглядывался, сжимая в руках палочку.  
\- ПОТТЕР, ты… отрыжка гоблина! КТО ТЕБЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЛ БРАТЬ МОЕ ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ?!  
\- Северус? Какое оборудование? И ты не мог бы так не орать, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось.  
\- Поттер, ты где взял котел?  
\- У тебя в хранилище.  
\- А зачем ты его взял?  
\- Потому что пилау готовится в чугунной емкости. Так в рецепте написано, на, посмотри, если не веришь.  
Озадаченный каким-то озверелым видом Снейпа, Гарри сунул ему под нос тот самый лист с рецептом.  
\- А ты не подумал, ПОЧЕМУ этот котел стоит в МОЕМ ХРАНИЛИЩЕ?  
\- Э…?  
\- Поттер, этот котел стоял в моем хранилище потому, что был приготовлен мной для эксперимента, в котором требовался именно чугунный котел.  
\- Ну, Северус, не расстраивайся так. Не подумал, не знал. Что ж теперь, убивать меня за это? Сейчас, доедим, а потом я вспомню молодость и отдраю его. Будет как новенький.  
\- Да нет, что уж теперь, пользуйся. А мне придется покупать новый… Ладно, где там твое варево? Должен же я попробовать то, что испортило мой пока еще даже не начатый эксперимент.

«И начну морально готовиться к твоим вопросам. Ну, ничего, мой ход следующий, и я уже даже знаю, что именно отучит тебя хватать мои вещи».


	8. Chapter 8

На светлой кухне сыто откинулись на спинки стульев двое магов. А на столе между ними осталось стоять блюдо с одинокой горкой янтарно-желтого, прозрачного, рассыпчатого риса. И старший и младший мужчина разглядывали эту горстку, объемами примерно с две столовых ложки, с тоской: и еще хочется, и надо бы доесть, да некуда.

\- Ну-у-у…, - протянул Поттер, - доешь?  
\- Мне некуда. – С тяжким вздохом ответил на этот вопрос Снейп.  
\- Мне тоже. Что делать будем? Не выкидывать же.  
\- Без понятия. Твое творение, ты и решай. А мне сейчас даже дышать трудно, не то что говорить.  
\- Типпи! Добби! Кто там есть? – На его зов тут же появились оба эльфа – и его Добби, и Типпи профессора. Не дожидаясь фирменной эльфьей истерики, Поттер попросил:  
\- Ребят, вы это, приберите со стола, и подайте горячий чай, ладно? А то самому сейчас влом.  
\- Поттер, какой чай? Куда его?  
\- Ничего, так надо. Мне это Фарид рассказал.  
\- Фарид?  
\- Джинн. Да не, не настоящий джинн, это такое прозвище. Он, точнее, не он, нет, он тоже… В общем, его родители – выходцы с Востока, магглы. А тут вдруг так получилось, что у их сына магия проснулась. Не знаю, как так получилось. Ведь, обычно восточники за своей кровью следят, как ястребы за мышкой, за любой кровью, а тут – то ли прошляпили, то ли забыли, то ли еще что. И Фарид у нас оказался магглорожденным. Только учился он в силу каких-то причин в Дурмштранге. Как он, англичанин, там оказался, он молчит. А мы не допытываемся. Но это факт. И обучался он там именно в тот период, когда старина Том стал уже страшной сказкой, а Старик пока еще не начал свою кампанию по дрессировке карманного Героя. Так вот, рецепт дал мне именно Фарид, а кроме самого рецепта – несколько советов. Как он сказал: там, откуда родом его родители, после пилау надо выпить горячего-горячего чаю. Что мы сейчас и сделаем.

Несколько минут, пока эльфы споро убирали остатки главного блюда и накрывали чай, прошли в молчании, когда один формулировал свой «законный» вопрос, а второй – морально готовился на него ответить. Что поделать – право победителя.

\- Северус, я уже давно хотел спросить у тебя одну вещь…, - Снейп ощутимо напрягся – у Поттера возникали на редкость… неудобные вопросы. Способные содрать «корочку» с давно, казалось бы, заживших ран.  
\- Ну?

\- М-м-м… Северус, ты самый молодой Мастер Зелий в Европе за… даже не знаю, сколько лет. Помимо этого – не знаю, как насчет Невыразимцев, но среди простых магов ты единственный, кого я знаю, кто способен создавать новые заклинания. Твоя внешность – разговор отдельный. Мирная жизнь способна приукрасить любого, но ты… Покажись ты в таком виде, как сейчас тогда, когда мы учились, и любая из учениц пошла бы на все, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Как так получилось, что ты все эти годы был один? Ведь, ты умеешь не просто общаться, но и дружить: Малфой тому наглядное свидетельство. Почему ты один?

Снейп сжал в руке чайную чашку с такой силой, что она чуть не разлетелась на осколки – из всех неудобных вопросов Поттер задал самый… на который ему меньше всего хотелось отвечать. Но серьезные глаза напротив не давали возможности увильнуть.

\- Поттер, будь мы сейчас в школе, я бы не просто снял с тебя столько баллов, что твой факультет был бы в минусе еще лет двадцать. Я бы придумал способ сделать твою жизнь абсолютно невыносимой. Я… я бы не хотел отвечать на твой вопрос.  
Гарри едва не опешил: уж чего он не мог ожидать от своего мужа, так это трусости. А попытка отказаться отвечать на вопрос была именно трусостью.   
\- Северус? – Осторожно спросил он.  
\- Мать, от которой отказался весь Род за ее выбор маггла в мужья… И отец, законченный алкоголик, любивший выпить и распустить потом руки. Тобиас Снейп был довольно привлекательным мужчиной, да и мама… она была, конечно, не красавицей, но, тем не менее, довольно симпатичной. Я же уродился внешне в пра-пра-прабабку с отцовской стороны, и стал разочарованием родителей. Мама потом смирилась и искренне любила меня, однако, я иногда ловил в ее глазах отблеск сожаления, когда она смотрела на меня и думала, что я этого взгляда не вижу. Единственным светлым лучом была дружба с твоей матерью. Да-да, не стоит так удивляться: Эвансы не всегда жили в Литтл-Уиннинге. Сначала они жили в Тупике Прядильщиков, где мы и познакомились с Лили. Я уже тогда знал, что я особенный, и то, что я мог поделиться этим с ней, было для меня даром небес. Она была мне больше, чем другом. Она была моим миром. Потом они переехали, и мне показалось, что все краски мира померкли. В мои одиннадцать пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Это был единственный раз, когда мама смирила свою гордость и пошла к родне, чтобы попросить помощи. Не для себя – для меня. Отец отказался давать деньги на «бесовщину», своих у нее не было, но ей не хотелось, чтобы я ехал в школу оборванцем. После того визита я поклялся, что Принцы однажды горько пожалеют обо всех тех словах, что сказали маме, о каждой слезинке, что она пролила, думая, что я этого не увижу. Я поклялся, что если все же попаду в школу, то сделаю все, чтобы стать лучшим. Тем самым я едва ли не дословно повторил клятву Темного Лорда.

\- И в поезде ты встретил отца и крестного, - грустно улыбнувшись, заметил Гарри. – Нет-нет, эту часть ты можешь опустить, - он протестующее поднял руку, останавливая все те слова, что хотел сказать Снейп.  
\- Не стоит. Даже задолго до твоего Думосброса я начал задумываться о некоторых нестыковках в рассказах других. И потом, у меня был перед глазами очень хороший пример.  
\- Это какой же? – Снейп был рад любой отсрочке разговора. Тем более, что в таких замечаниях проглядывали такое прошлое и такие наблюдения, каких в школьные годы он в Поттере не заподозрил бы даже под страхом смерти.

\- Малфой.  
\- Драко? А он-то тут причем? – неподдельно удивился зельевар.  
\- Единственный ребенок очень богатых родителей, чистокровный, не знающий отказа ни в чем, красивый, избалованный… Мне продолжать?  
\- Хм… Как-то я не соотносил их с такой точки зрения… - задумался мужчина. – А ведь очень даже похоже. Малопривлекательная внешность, замкнутость, очень бедная одежда – на мне было едва ли не написано большими буквами: «мишень». Распределение в Слизерин закрепило за мной этот «статус» официально. Из года в год одно и то же. Поначалу все выходки твоего отца и его кодлы скрашивала дружба с Лили. Это было соперничество. А потом дети подросли, и мы с ним как-то внезапно поняли, что Лили – это не просто друг и однокурсница. Лили Эванс стала прекраснейшей девушкой школы. И у меня перед ним было преимущество – я УЖЕ был другом, а вот Поттер был доставучим недоумком. И тогда соперничество, подзуживаемое директором, стало войной на выбывание. 

\- Дракучая Ива… - даже теперь, годы спустя, вспоминать подсмотренную сцену, которой был не один десяток лет, Гарри было стыдно.  
\- Дракучая Ива и оскорбление, которое причинило ей слишком сильную боль. Может быть, если бы не директор, мы бы смогли помириться, и тогда история пошла совсем в другое русло. Но… Сказанные слова легли пропастью между нами, которую я не смог преодолеть, и через которую Дамблдор выложил для твоего отца целый мост. Я пытался. Я действительно пытался помириться с ней, но… Помимо директора был еще один фактор – мой факультет. К тому времени я уже смог заработать какой-никакой, но авторитет, поэтому на нашу с ней дружбу смотрели сквозь пальцы. Но все равно не одобряли. И ссора была одобрена, особенно – ее причины. После этого меня и взяли в оборот.

\- Люциус?  
\- Люциус. Том Риддл, пока не потерял разум и внешность, был не только исключительно красивым мужчиной, он был очень умен и харизматичен. Но самое главное – он отвечал всем мыслям и желаниям самой недовольной прослойки населения – чистокровных и магических созданий. Его идеи упали на благодатную почву и дали стремительные всходы. Преследуемый Мародерами, оставшийся в одиночестве, соблазняемый весьма многообещающим будущим… Тогда сошлось слишком много факторов «за».

Немного помолчав, Снейп медленно продолжил свою исповедь:  
\- Я не сразу стал Пожирателем. Поначалу меня испытывали: зелья, заклинания, мои возможности. И попытки как-то устроить свою жизнь, в которой больше не было Лили – она уже считалась девушкой Поттера. Смотреть на девушек после нее я не мог, но каким бы упорядоченным не был разум, есть такая вещь, как юношеские гормоны. Жажда секса, проще говоря.   
\- Северус, услышь я эту фразу в школе, мне бы кошмары тогда снились – ты и секс?!  
\- Я тоже человек, Поттер, и, увы – ничто человеческое мне не чуждо. А жаль.   
\- Почему?   
\- К тому времени постоянная промывка мозгов и война с гриффиндорцами сделала свое дело – я начал считать твою мать предательницей, а всех девушек – низшими созданиями, стоящими после домовых эльфов. И тогда я сошелся с одним хаффлпафцем. Слизеринцы покрутили пальцем у виска, но потом согласились с моими доводами: тихий, послушный, нетребовательный. И НЕ гриффиндорец. С Рейвенкло я связываться не стал – чересчур уж умные там учатся. Я… не сказать, чтобы я тогда его любил, но после нескольких месяцев я к нему привязался. Очень сильно привязался. Это был конец шестого курса. 

Мужчина опять замолчал, а Гарри не стал его торопить, понимая, что сейчас прозвучит та самая причина, сделавшая из неординарного, умного, с великолепным чувством юмора человека желчного и брюзгливого человеконенавистника.

\- Седьмой курс… - с тяжелым вздохом Снейп возобновил свой рассказ, с трудом подбирая слова, - мы вернулись в школу уже личностями. У каждого из нас уже были планы, кто, куда, с кем, зачем. Что будет, кем будет. Лили вернулась в школу не просто девушкой Поттера, она вернулась его невестой. И в мою сторону она больше не смотрела вообще. Да и я сам как-то… перегорел, что ли? Где-то глубоко внутри был ящичек, где хранились воспоминания, надежды, мечты… чувства. Я запер их там и постарался навалить сверху побольше реальности, моей влюбленности в Адама, Адам Коулман, так звали того хаффлпафца, - пояснил Снейп Гарри. – Просто крышка этого ящика Пандоры постоянно норовила открыться в самый неподходящий момент, портя тем самым мою более-менее устоявшуюся жизнь. Я спал с Адамом, уже планируя нашу дальнейшую совместную жизнь, готовился принять Метку, собирался стать самым молодым Мастером Зелий в истории Европы. Это был седьмой курс.

Снейп опять замолчал, залпом выпил свою чашку остывшего чая и запрокинул голову назад. Гарри стало не по себе: в какой-то миг ему показалось, что в глазах его мужа блеснули слезы. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы прервать поток столь тяжелых воспоминаний, но Северус заговорил снова, так и не открыв глаз.

\- Я принял Метку сразу после школы. К тому времени Лорд уже начал свои эксперименты, ставшие началом его конца. Больше жестокости, больше крови… На Посвящении надо было убить. Убить выбранную Лордом жертву. Я считал, что готов к этому испытанию, ведь намечалась война, а бескровных войн не бывает. И да, тогда я еще верил в его идеалы, его идеи. Я был готов убить, но не был готов к тому, КОГО. Когда с головы жертвы стянули мешок, я увидел перед собой Адама. Моего Адама. Я уже был готов обратить палочку против Лорда, когда тот со смешком посоветовал мне заглянуть в мысли моей «любви». Я без колебаний последовал его совету, но с совсем другой целью: я собирался при помощи окклюменции, которой к тому времени владел очень даже неплохо, дать сигнал к нашему бегству. Но страх близкой смерти вытягивает из самой глубины мысли, которые в любом другом случае мы прячем даже от себя. Адам думал не о побеге, не о том, как подороже продать свою жизнь или с достоинством встретить смерть. Он думал о том, что Дамблдор его обманул. 

\- А при чем тут директор? – не понял Гарри.  
\- А директор, муж мой, тут очень даже при чем. – Снейп прямо посмотрел в глаза супруга двумя черными дырами, в которые превратились его глаза. – Ему невыгодно было мое сближение с Лили, которое все еще было возможно. Ему был необходим ее брак с Поттером, и поэтому он делал все возможное, чтобы держать нас порознь. В том числе и подкладывая под меня своего верного соратника. Пусть пока и такого юного. У него было задание – держать меня любой ценой и способом возле себя. Тем самым директор бил сразу по нескольким целям: это уменьшало мои шансы объясниться с Лили, заставляло сомневаться в Томе, и держал меня под колпаком. В его мыслях я видел не наши встречи, не мою нежность, и не его любовь, о которой он так редко мне говорил. В его воспоминаниях я видел как его рвет, после того, как он остается один, какими словами он костерит меня, когда я не слышу, и как он пьет возбуждающее, чтобы суметь… трахнуть меня. Я… я тогда сорвался. Когда я очнулся, то в крови был не только я, кровью было забрызгано пространство почти на семь метров вокруг. А тот кусок мяса, что лежал передо мной, никто не назвал бы человеком. Я прошел Посвящение. А остальное ты знаешь и сам.

\- Но как ты попал к Дамблдору опять? После такого? - Этого Гарри искренне не понимал.   
\- Очень просто. Ты же знаешь, что это по моей вине Лорд узнал о Пророчестве. Смерть Лили, его исчезновение, воцарившийся Хаос… А потом и Азкабан. Поверь мне, Поттер, только такие фанатики, какой была Белла, могут там выдержать. Обычные люди, к каковым я все еще относил и себя, там ломаются, и готовы на все, чтобы выйти. Особенно на нижних уровнях. Вот так и получилось, что я ненавидел их обоих, и обоим же служил. Одному из-за Метки, второму – из-за навешенных на меня обетов и клятв, которых было больше, чем блох у собаки.

\- Мне… нет, не жаль. Жалость унижает. Но… - Гарри мучительно подбирал слова, чтобы выразить все те чувства, что сейчас его обуревали, но при этом и не обидеть своего супруга.  
\- Твой словарный запас так и не вырос, хотя времени прошло… - уже более спокойно усмехнулся Снейп. – Не трудись, я понял тебя и так. Было время научиться понимать ваши «А…» и «Э…», на которые вы все были так щедры.

\- Неправда! – Возмутился на это Поттер. – У меня очень богатый словарный запас!  
\- Да? – Фирменным жестом приподнял бровь в ответ на возмущение зельевар. – Что-то я не припомню. Обычно вы или молчали, или сверлили меня таким взглядом, что я постоянно проверял мантию – не начала ли она дымиться!  
\- Северус, дисциплина, как же без нее. Но вот если бы ты тогда прочел наши мысли… - Гарри закатил глаза, – то поверь мне на слово – никаких сомнений насчет наших возможностей речевых оборотов у тебя бы сейчас не было!

Двое магов несколько секунд пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом дружно рассмеялись, то ли сбрасывая напряжение, то ли представив, что именно мог услышать в такие моменты Черный Ужас Подземелий. И в этом смехе как-то незаметно таяли тяжесть потревоженных воспоминаний, горечь, обида и смешливые зеленые глаза под шапкой рыжих кудрей.

* * *

\- Не понимаю я, если честно…  
\- Что именно, друг мой?  
\- Смотри: для меня благо то, что ты счастлива. Что я не женился на Джинни. Что ты замужем за человеком, который полностью тебя поддерживает и обращает внимание на ТВОИ желания. Что Драко на свободе и продолжает отравлять мне жизнь своими ехидными подколками. Что я смог отстоять практически всех слизеринцев когда-то. Для меня ЭТО благо. То, что делает довольным и счастливым меня и мое окружение. А что подразумевал под всеобщим благом Дамблдор?  
\- Ты мыслишь узко, Гарри. Благо в твоем понимании – это твой личный комфорт. А благо в понимании директора – это комфорт всех вокруг.  
\- А разве так бывает? Ну, сделать счастливыми всех? При этом поломав жизнь кому-то во имя все того же блага?  
\- … ?  
\- Да так, не обращай внимания…

\- Гарри… Мир станет счастливее, если мы будем стремиться сделать счастливыми тех, кто рядом с нами, а не всех вокруг. Ты знаешь, что будет благом для них, истинным благом. Они будут знать, что будет счастьем для тех, кто рядом с ними, но кто уже не входит в твой круг интересов. Те в свою очередь будут осчастливливать свой круг. И вот так, расходясь кругами, и наступит благо, понемногу изменяясь под нужды тех, кто в этом нуждается. Но однажды волны этого круга сойдутся, и тогда окажется, что понимание счастья и блага опять расходятся. И тогда опять найдется тот, кто захочет осчастливить всех, и тот, кто воспротивится этому. Это сама жизнь, Гарри. А в честь чего ты вообще об этом спросил? – Гермиона подняла голову от своих вечных бумаг и заинтересованно посмотрела на друга.

\- Да так, просто в голову пришло… - заюлил тот.  
\- Ну-ну, ну-ну, сделаю вид, что я тебе поверила. И что твой убитый вид с утра пораньше ни при чем.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, – оскорбился Поттер.  
\- Не понимай и дальше. Только умей вовремя остановиться.

* * *

Люциус только брови приподнимал, видя настроение своего давнего приятеля. Хотя нет, не приятеля. Друга. Таким спокойным, умиротворенным и… да! Счастливым, он видел его всего несколько раз. Первый период длился долго – пока длилась дружба с этой магглорожденной Эванс. Второй был куда короче: всего лишь на время короткого романа Северуса с тем барсуком. Как же его…? Алан? Адам? Да, Адам. Но что-то там было не так, иначе бы Снейп на Посвящении в Пожиратели не расчленил его заживо. Третий период длился всего несколько дней – крестины Драко, два дня отдыха, и потом Север вернулся в школу. Все. Больше он друга в таком состоянии не видел. 

Гермиона только многозначительно поднимала брови, видя безмятежного друга, в глазах которого, впервые за последние годы не стояли выражение загнанности и обреченности. Он постоянно улыбался, весело отшучиваясь на сальные шуточки своих парней, весело пикировался там, где в другое время срывался на скандал уже через несколько минут и все чаще витал где-то в облаках.

Чертова Дюжина нашла неиссякаемый источник шуток и подколок. Глава ОБРа одним своим видом просто напрашивался на них! Взлохмаченный, с мечтательным взглядом, позабросивший постоянные тренировки и проверки своего отряда – он всем своим видом демонстрировал свое довольство семейной жизнью и статусом. Ставки больше не принимались, поэтому те немногие, кто ставил на долгий срок, с замиранием сердца следили за развитием событий.

А сам Гарри витал не в облаках. Он обитал куда как ниже – была очередь Северуса делать свой ход, и на какой вопрос тогда придется отвечать ему, Гарри? Как у Северуса, у него так же были воспоминания, которые он похоронил в самых дальних уголках своей памяти и вовсе не желал демонстрировать их кому-то. Хотя да, если бы не этот факт, он вполне мог бы сказать, что полностью и абсолютно счастлив. 

Первые несколько дней он еще дергался, постоянно ожидая от супруга ответного «подарка», но… время шло, а Северус бездействовал. Сначала прошла неделя, закончилась вторая, и Гарри успокоился, поверив, что все позади. Через месяц он уже даже не вспоминал об этом, а через полтора – и вовсе забыл.

* * *

**ЧЕТЫРЕ МЕСЯЦА, ТРИ НЕДЕЛИ И ДВА ДНЯ С МОМЕНТА РЕГИСТРАЦИИ БРАКА.**

Забыл Гарри, но не забыл Северус. Не забыл, что этот мальчишка заставил его вывернуть свою душу наизнанку. Не забыл, что его очередь сделать свой ход. Слишком много вопросов он имел к Поттеру, ответы на которые любым другим способом не получить. Да и самолюбие не позволяло: как же так, какой-то гриффиндорец оставит последнее слово за собой?! Не бывать такому! И Северус ждал. Ждал, пока Гарри утратит бдительность, когда успокоится полностью, напрочь забыв, кто и что его муж. 

* * *

Сладко потянувшись, Гарри открыл глаза за несколько минут до того, как обыкновенный маггловский будильник начнет дребезжать где-то под кроватью. Почему там? Потому что в любом другом случае будильник пал бы смертью храбрых от запущенной подушки, тапочка, стакана, заклинания или того, чем получиться его заткнуть. А под кровать надо сначала свеситься, запустить под нее снаряд, но в первую очередь это означало – проснуться. Полежав так еще несколько секунд, Гарри свесился с постели и нашарил часы. Звонок был отключен за пятнадцать секунд до срока. По-мальчишески ухмыльнувшись, Поттер поставил часы на прикроватную тумбочку, а потом повернулся поздороваться со Снейпом. Которого рядом не оказалось. И даже его половина кровати уже остыла. Пожав на это плечами (первый раз такое, что ли?), он бодро прошлепал в ванную комнату для утренних процедур. Полчаса спустя, чувствуя в теле тягучую томность, звавшую его обратно в постель, и наблюдая, как водоворотом закручиваются в сливе и исчезают белесые струйки, он задумался: «Почему его утренняя фантазия все больше напоминает одного носатого господина? И почему я так четко представляю себе то, что мог бы ощущать?» Встряхнувшись и пытаясь прогнать из головы мысли, в последнее время все чаще его донимающие, он быстренько закончил утренние процедуры и прошел на кухню. На кухонном столе обнаружилась записка: «У меня эксперимент. Буду поздно. Или не буду. С.»

\- Коротко и информативно. – Хмыкнул на это брюнет, почесав макушку.  
Пока он завтракал, у него зачесалась: 1) макушка, 2) затылок, 3) висок, 4) опять макушка, 5) другой висок, 6) вся голова…

\- Да что такое!! – В сердцах воскликнул Поттер. – Срок годности у шампуня, что ли, вышел?! Твою..! И голову вымыть не успею… - Тоскливо вздохнул он, взглянув на часы. – Ладно, на работе быстренько душ приму.

А в Аврорате Гарри встретил веселый свист его парней.  
\- Ше-е-еф!!! Да ты, никак, имидж решил сменить? Молодец, давно пора. А то рядом с таким-то мужем твоя прическа совсем не смотрится!  
\- Прическа? – Поначалу ничего не понял Поттер. Но одного взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы все понять: Северус ни в коем случае не забыл о своем праве на вопрос. Он просто выжидал время, чтобы подловить его именно тогда, когда он меньше всего ждет подлянки. За то время, что он завтракал, собирал мелочи и добирался до отдела, его волосы отросли аж до лопаток.  
\- Да что б вас…! – Недолго думая, Гарри собрал в кулак свою гриву и заклинанием укоротил ее до привычной длины, а густой хвост, оставшийся в руке, уничтожил Эванеско. – Ладно, после работы в парикмахерскую зайду.  
\- Зачем?! – Раздался дружный стон со стороны мужчин. – Шеф, ты такой лапочкой с ними был!  
\- Ага, а как я, по-вашему, должен тренировку проводить с та… - Оборвав предложение на полуслове, он начал яростно чесать голову.  
\- Эй, Поттер, у тебя что, блохи завелись? – Осторожно спросил Финниган.  
\- Неа, не блохи! – Как конь, заржал Финн. – У нашего шефа коса растет!

Как подтверждение этих слов, волосы Главы ОБРа на глазах удлинялись, шевелясь, как змеи на голове Медузы Горгоны. Вот они выросли до плеч, потом до лопаток, ниже, еще ниже. Остановился рост примерно на уровне пояса. Обернувшись к зеркалу, Гарри аж задохнулся от представшего его глазам зрелища. В стекле отражался невысокий паренек с ярко-зелеными, широко распахнутыми блестящими глазами, пухлыми, ярко-красными, влажно блестящими губами, густым румянцем на высоких скулах и роскошной, угольно-черной гривой чуть волнистых волос, ласково обнимавших его плечи и стекающих водопадом до пояса.

Стремительно развернувшись на первые смешки так, что за спиной взметнулась черная волна, тут же вновь опавшая, он бешеным взглядом обвел всю свою группу, которая уже начала краснеть в попытках сдержать смех. Недолго думая, Гарри опять одним движением собрал в хвост куда более длинные волосы, чем до того и снова укоротил их до привычной длины прежде, чем хоть кто-то успел сказать хоть что-то.

\- Шеф!!! – Раздался дружный вскрик.   
\- Только пос-с-мейте мне хоть с-с-слово с-с-сказ-с-сать!!! – в лучших змеиных традициях прошипел Поттер.

\- Шеф, ты что наделал! – Почти простонал Пиноккио. – Это средство применяют в салонах красоты для роста волос! Они у тебя сейчас опять отрастут, и станут еще длиннее. А если опять отрежешь, еще раз отрастут, и вдвое длиннее, чем были! 

Когда через пятнадцать минут в комнату дежурств заглянула миссис Забини, взявшая за привычку проведывать друга раз в день, она обнаружила весьма занимательную картину – вся Чертова Дюжина подавала все признаки неадекватности: хихикала, постанывала, держалась за животы и вытирала слезы. А за столом сидело Нечто. Это Нечто что-то монотонно бубнило себе под нос и методично билось лбом об стол. Увидев эту картину, Гермиона озадачено обвела взглядом комнату, пытаясь найти Гарри, но ей это не удалось. Только после этого она медленно перевела взгляд на Нечто и зажала себе рот рукой, сдерживая хохот.

\- Гарри? – Неуверенно позвала она дрожащим голосом. Нечто повернуло голову, и сквозь черные космы волос, свешивающихся чуть ли не до пола, сверкнул яркой зеленью один глаз.  
\- Гарри?! Что произошло?!  
\- Северус, оказывается, не любит, когда берут его вещи без спроса, – глухо пробубнил Поттер.  
\- И что?  
\- Ну, я же сказал – он не любит, когда берут его вещи без спроса.  
\- А ты не пробовал подстричься?   
\- Пробовал. Два раза. В первый раз волосы были до лопаток. Второй – до пояса. Это – третий. ГЕРМИОНА!!! – Вопль прозвучал так неожиданно, что кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, свалился со стула, а сама девушка схватилась за сердце.  
\- Гарри!!! Как тебе не стыдно! А если бы у меня сердце прихватило от испуга?! Ты чего так орешь?  
\- Гермиона, золотко, лапочка, солнышко! Ты же у нас самая умная, находчивая, знающая. Это мы были ленивыми балбесами, которые окончили школу только благодаря твоему уму и милосердию…  
\- Хорош соловьем разливаться. Что надо?  
\- Как мне от этого избавиться?  
Гермиона обошла кругом вскочившего Гарри и прикусила губу. Один взгляд на весь Особый Отряд, и она решилась.  
\- Понимаешь, эти чары держатся долго, пока не отрастет зачарованный волос. То есть, если ты через недели две пострижешься наголо, то тогда волосы будут отрастать так, как им положено.  
\- Две недели? – Сипло переспросил Поттер. – А что мне все это время делать с … этим? – Он приподнял одну черную прядь.  
\- Ну-у-у, я могу показать тебе одно заклинание, чтобы заплетать косу, – неуверенно протянула Гермиона.  
\- Ну давай хотя бы его, - с тяжким вздохом протянул Глава ОБРа. – И буду я посмешищем всего Аврората.

\- Гарри, почему ты никогда не пытался отрастить длинные волосы? – Оглядев свою работу, задала через пару минут вопрос Гермиона. – Ты… Это просто невероятно! Они тебе так идут! Сам посмотри! – И она рывком повернула его к зеркалу лицом. А в зеркале отражался все тот же парень, только теперь, вместо того, чтобы походить на сказочную принцессу, он был похож на эльфа. Но все того же сказочного. Тот же рот, румянец и скулы, но вот глаза… Теперь, из-за стянутых волос, они приобрели немного кошачий разрез и лукавинку. А толстый черный жгут сложной косы, свешивающийся почти до середины бедра, только добавлял пикантности.  
\- Гарри, если ты потом не отрастишь волосы хотя бы до возможности завязывать их в хвост, то я не знаю…   
Что она «не знает», никто не узнал. Разговор прервал сигнал тревоги.

\- Так, парни, живо, живо, живо! Герм, а ты иди к себе, нам сейчас не до тебя! У нас вызов!

* * *

Северус Снейп с утра находился в приподнятом настроении. Одна из учениц едва не выронила драгоценный реактив, когда до ее ушей донесся звук, которого не могло быть в принципе – Мастер Снейп что-то напевал! Пусть под нос и совсем неразборчиво, но ЭТО БЫЛО! Девушка не преминула поделиться столь шокирующей новостью с остальными, и уже через полчаса об этом факте знала вся лаборатория. А еще через десять минут сотрудники и ученики взахлеб делились неизвестно откуда взятыми новостями: супруг мистера Снейпа находится в положении! Нет, наоборот – в положении находится сам Снейп! Неправда! Они оба в тягости! Это шушуканье прервал звон разбитой колбы и ругательства объекта наблюдений. Зельевар с каким-то недоумением смотрел на разбитое стекло и тряс в воздухе рукой.

\- Да что за…! – Снейп еще раз встряхнул рукой, не понимая, в чем дело – флакон был не только пустой, но и закрытый. Так откуда на руке жжение? Поначалу он даже не понял, что видит, и только несколько секунд спустя до него дошло: обручальное кольцо, связывающее его с Поттером, налилось зловещей краснотой и нагрелось до такой степени, что обжигало. По ходу дела, его супруг готовился оставить его вдовцом.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Где Поттер? 

Миссис Делейн, в девичестве Пивенси, с приглушенным вскриком выронила стопку полотенец, которую несла к каталке. Прижав руку к бешено колотящемуся сердцу, она подняла взгляд на задавшего этот вопрос и пожалела, что не упала в обморок сразу. На нее, нахмурив брови, смотрел ее школьный кошмар – профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп. Нахмуренные брови, губы, сжатые настолько плотно, что кожа вокруг рта побелела, и пронзительный взгляд черных глаз скрадывали все то готическое очарование, которое в последние годы заставляло многих вздыхать мужчине вслед. 

\- Ну? – требовательно поторопил он женщину.  
\- Мист-т-тер Пот-т-тер… к нему сейчас нельзя! – сумела она из себя выдавить.  
\- Нель-зя? – приподняв бровь своим фирменным жестом, переспросил ее Ночной Кошмар. – Так-так… Ну конечно! Мисс Энн Пивенси, Хаффлпаф, год выпуска 1976. Полная бездарность в зельях и столь же полное неумение формулировать свои мысли. Так вот, мисс, вы не могли бы мне ответить, с каких это пор в Мунго запрещено посещать своих родственников?

Эта тирада, содержащая такое количество яда, что в нем можно было спокойно утопить кита, моментально довела бедную женщину до слез. 

\- Мистер Снейп? – на счастье полностью деморализованной санитарки, эту сцену увидела проходящая мимо старшая медсестра. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Можете. Я хочу видеть своего супруга. Где он? И, надеюсь, я очень надеюсь не услышать от вас, что мне запрещено его видеть!

\- Что вы! Мистер Поттер был доставлен в клинику всего несколько минут назад в крайне тяжелом состоянии и в данный момент находится в левом крыле, третий этаж, Отделение Тяжелых Проклятий. Вы без проблем можете туда пройти, тем более, что ваша помощь, как Мастера Зелий, наверняка там пригодится.  
Ведьма внимательным взглядом проследила, как Снейп, даже не поблагодарив ее, стремительно удаляется по коридору.

\- Он.. он… это чудовище! Как только мистер Поттер отважился на этот брак? Это же так ужасно – быть на целый год привязанным к такому кошмарному человеку!   
Только теперь, когда ее жизнь не подвергалась угрозе немедленного отнимания, миссис Делейн рискнула высказать свою точку зрения.

Госпожа Смит, семидесятишестилетняя ведьма, примерная жена, мать троих сыновей, одного из которых похоронила в войну, обязанная жизнью младшего этому самому кошмарному человеку, бабушка четырех внуков и трех внучек, устало вздохнула.

\- Пойдем, Энни, я напою тебя сладким чаем – тебе это сейчас нужно. А по поводу столь странного брака… Не нам его осуждать и обсуждать. Жить-то вместе им. Ведь, за почти полгода не было ни одного вызова авроров, обращения к нам, не было даже ссор. И примчался же он всего через несколько минут, как к нам доставили мистера Поттера, а ведь, ему никто не сообщал. Это уже наводит на размышления. И не надо говорить мне про кольцо – если бы он был против, ему достаточно было немного подождать, и он был бы свободен.

\- Свободен? – подняла на старшую женщину заплаканные глаза Энн. – Почему свободен?  
\- Потому что я была в Отделении, когда туда доставили мистера Поттера. Увы, но, похоже, он уже не жилец. 

* * *

Чувствуя обжигающий жар кольца, Снейп все больше раздражался – его супруг одним своим существованием умудрялся отравлять его жизнь! И теперь, вместо того, чтобы проводить чертовски важный эксперимент, он должен торчать в этой клинике, избавляя Поттера от последствий его глупости, неуклюжести, растяпства и гриффиндорского геройства! Промчавшись по коридору огромной летучей мышью, он ожег гневным взглядом сидящих в коридоре авроров и без стука вломился в палату. И вся гневная речь, которую он составлял за время перехода сюда, вылетела из головы. Вокруг кровати суетилась целая бригада колдомедиков, среди которых было и несколько человек, которых он даже почти уважал. Раздавались невнятные возгласы, отрывистые команды, непонятные термины. Несколько шагов ближе открыли взгляду всю картину: на кровати распластался Поттер без малейших признаков жизни с залитым кровью лицом. Причем, откуда кровь, было совершенно непонятно. 

\- Что с ним? – громко потребовал ответа Снейп у всех присутствующих.   
\- Посторонний, покиньте палату! – даже не оглядываясь, сердито потребовал один из медиков.  
\- Я не посторонний, я его супруг! И будет лучше, если на мой вопрос я все же получу ответ! И немедленно!

\- Северус, сам посмотри, - оборвал уже открывшего рот помощника доктор Стерлинг, один из немногих, кого Снейп действительно уважал. – Мы никак не можем понять, что с ним, а время уже на исходе. Еще немного, и спасти его мы уже не сможем.

В два шага оказавшись рядом с постелью, Снейп провел Диагностические Чары, очень быстро прощупал пульс на запястье, на шее, проверил зрачки. После этого так же быстро стер с лица кровь, насколько сумел, и ощупал кожу на границе волос.   
\- Типпи! – стоило только вызванной эльфе появится, зельевар тут же отдал приказ, - Лаборатория, аварийный шкаф, третья полка снизу, ряд у стенки, флакон из черного хрусталя с длинной треугольной пробкой. Вторая полка снизу, первый ряд, круглый флакон из прозрачного хрусталя с плоской пробкой и прозрачным зельем. Рядом такая же баночка с пометкой «Т.В.». ЖИВО!!! 

Не издав ни звука, Типпи исчезла. А Снейп вновь обратил все свое внимание на супруга: он очень нежно и бережно принялся смывать остатки крови с лица и шеи Поттера.  
\- Северус, что с ним? – но ответа не было, так как эльфа вернулась с двумя флаконами и баночкой. Присев на постель, Снейп открыл черный флакон и попытался напоить супруга. Результатом стало пролитое на постель лекарство. Посверлив нечитаемым взглядом Поттера несколько секунд, Снейп сделал то, что заставило ахнуть практически всех присутствующих: он пропустил руку под спиной пострадавшего, приподнял его так, что голова его супруга легла ему на плечо, набрал в рот зелье и поцеловал. Ну, как поцеловал… Это показалось ему самым быстрым способом напоить Поттера зельем так, чтобы не потерять ни одной драгоценной капли. Потребовалось четыре «поцелуя», чтобы споить ему первое зелье, и пять – чтобы напоить вторым. Где-то в середине этого процесса раздался чей-то судорожный вдох, но он проскользнул где-то по краю слуха, не обратив на себя никакого внимания. Закончив спаивать таким образом зелье, Снейп предельно осторожно вернул голову Поттера на подушку и принялся смазывать его кожу на лбу мазью.

\- Приглушите свет, – последовало отрывочное приказание. В повисшей тишине оно последовало настолько внезапно, что зачарованные разворачивающейся перед ними картиной, колдомедики вздрогнули. Больше не обращая ни на кого внимания, Снейп закончил свои манипуляции, несколькими движениями палочки очистил постель мужа, переодел его в пижаму, а потом наклонился, и поправил подушку так, чтобы голова Поттера легла как можно удобнее.

\- Северус, что с ним? – уже выйдя в коридор, повторил свой вопрос доктор Стерлинг.  
\- Профессор, что с ним?   
На Снейпа смотрели полные слез глаза Гермионы. И не только ее – на зельевара смотрела вся группа Поттера.

\- Что, что… - устало опустился на стул мужчина. Скажем честно, перемещаясь в Мунго, он как-то подсознательно ожидал, что все дело в переломе, открытой ране, в общем, что-то серьезное, да. Но не смертельное. И действительность… Его муж не просто аврор. Он – Глава Отряда Быстрого Реагирования. Как странно было видеть его полного жизни, загадок, противоречий и парадоксов мужа вот таким, беспомощным, тихим. И умирающим.

\- Если уж на то пошло, то Непростительным можно назвать только Аваду, как заклинание, не имеющее щита. При наличии сильной воли Империо не проблема скинуть. Некоторые медитативные техники вполне могут помочь абстрагироваться от Круцио. То есть, всего одно заклинание. Остальные два можно отнести к группе особо тяжелых, и кроме них туда может войти еще много какие. В том числе и Терновый Венец, который и словил Поттер. Это заклинание придумал какой-то гений в эпоху Костров, как ответ Инквизиции. Оно требует максимальной концентрации и очень больших сил. 

\- Венец…венец… Что-то знакомое… - наморщил лоб доктор в попытках вспомнить.  
\- Не трудись. Венец поражает голову, точнее – мозг. У пострадавшего создается полное впечатление, что его голову сжимает терновый венец. Срок помощи составляет не более получаса, но чем раньше – тем лучше, так как первым начинает… ладно, скажу коротко. Через полчаса черепную коробку можно вскрывать и есть запеченные мозги в собственном соку. А теперь – каким образом Поттер оказался в таком состоянии?

\- Это моя вина, профессор! – эти слова как будто бы послужили сигналом для открытия шлюзов, так бурно разрыдалась миссис Забини. – Это только я виновата! Но он был таким лапочкой, что я просто не смогла устоять! Про-про-простите меня, я не хотела-а-а…  
\- Так… - Снейп устало сжал переносицу пальцами. – Мисс Грейнджер, немедленно прекратите истерику, и внятно объясните мне, что произошло. В деталях, желательно.

\- Был вызов, на этот раз настоящий, – в ответ на требовательный взгляд, Финн, являющийся заместителем Главы ОБРа, продолжил этот своеобразный отчет. – В последние месяцы у нас полная тишина. Мы если куда и срываемся по тревоге, то это оказываются или потерявшиеся дети, или сбежавший от чересчур заботливой хозяйки книззл, или еще чего в том же духе. В общем, странно это. А это оказался полноценный боевой вызов, да еще и полное впечатление, будто эти Мордредовы опарыши знали, в каком составе, с чем и куда мы аппарируем. В общем, мы тут же угодили под довольно грамотный и сильный залп. Только и мы не пальцем сделанные – у нас на тренировках это самая распространенная ситуация. Да и условия очень выгодные – каменистое ущелье. Мы уже собирались вязать этих молокососов, когда со стороны прилетела эта хрень. Шеф быстрый, очень быстрый. И реакция у него оху..хрененная, он бы успел увернуться, как нечего делать, но… у него коса зацепилась за выступ и дернула прямо под луч. Он в последний момент все же попытался извернуться, но не успел, – мрачно закончил ирландец, бессильно разводя руками под всхлипы Гермионы.

\- Так, и в чем же ваша вина, Грейнджер?  
\- Я его видела перед вызовом, профессор. Он уже два раза отрезал волосы, и они висели у него чуть ли не до колен. Я знала, что у них спокойный период, поэтому и решила подшутить – сказала, что не знаю, как все это убрать и предложила походить с косой. Гарри… он мне поверил, у него даже мысли не возникло заглянуть в любой салон, где ему бы все убрали за пять минут. Я…я… не хотела, чтобы все так… - И девушка вновь стала поливать платок слезами.

\- Если рассматривать ситуацию субъективно, то в первую очередь виноват сам Поттер. Ему стоит, наконец, расстаться с привычкой хватать чужие вещи. Если делать это объективно – то виноват я, как автор этой идеи, – после некоторого молчания с усталым вздохом заметил Снейп. – С момента… заключения нашего брака я еще не сталкивался с такой ситуацией, из-за чего я непозволительно расслабился, забыв, какую именно должность занимает мой спутник жизни. Прекратите истерику, Грейнджер, это не пойдет на пользу в вашем положении. И, Уоллин, я могу забрать его домой?

\- Домой?! Северус, парень еще несколько минут назад находился на пороге смерти!  
\- Вот именно – находился. Зелье было получено им вовремя, сняв все последствия проклятия. Сейчас все, что ему требуется – это полный покой и внимательный уход, который ваша клиника в должном объеме вряд ли может ему обеспечить. Не так ли? Просто выпиши ему больничный где-то… Н-н-н-н... где-то на неделю. Три дня он будет лежать гарантировано, еще два – на полное восстановление, и еще два – просто про запас. Да, недели хватит. 

\- Когда ты его заберешь? – слишком хорошо успел изучить характер зельевара колдомедик за годы сотрудничества больницы и лаборатории Мастера Зелий.  
\- Как только ты оформишь все бумаги. К тому времени зелья уже подлечат самые серьезные повреждения, и его можно будет без последствий переместить через каминную сеть. Где-то через полчаса. Мисс Грейнджер, советую вам взять отгул и провести остаток дня в компании мужа. Остальные – не моя забота. 

И столь же стремительно, как и появился, Снейп зашагал своей знаменитой летящей походкой по коридору вслед за доктором Стерлингом. Молча посмотрев ему вслед, все собравшиеся зашевелились: Гермиона, осторожно придерживая уже выступающий живот рукой, отправилась искать утешения у Блейза, а весь Отряд Быстрого Реагирования – писать доклад по этому ЧП.

* * *

Через четыре дня в небольшом уютном особнячке в одном из тихих районов Лондона собралась небольшая компания. Это был не званый вечер, не собрание, не… не. Просто так получилось, что нескольким людям одновременно пришло в голову навестить одного больного. И теперь в гостиной дома Снейпа на диване, укрытый пушистым пледом, полулежал сам Поттер, а в креслах вокруг сидела ну оч-ч-чень странная компания. Люциус Малфой, Драко Малфой, Блейз Забини с женой, Гермионой, в девичестве Грейнджер, Невилл Лонгботтом с женой, бывшей мисс Лавгуд, непонятно как затесавшийся сюда Теодор Нотт с женой, бывшей мисс Дафной Гринграсс и, собственно, сам супруг потерпевшего – Северус Снейп. Вся эта компания чинно пила чай с кексами и прочей выпечкой, которую обеспечили счастливые Добби и Типпи, и вела столь же чинные разговоры.

Сам же Гарри Поттер-Снейп только нехарактерной для него бледностью напоминал о том плачевном состоянии, в котором пребывал всего несколько дней назад. Ну, и тем, что полулежал на диване, а не сидел в кресле или на стуле, как остальные. Волосы, едва не ставшие причиной трагедии, уже были укорочены, однако не до своей привычной длины, а до лопаток, и теперь были собраны в свободный хвост. И разговор теперь шел именно о волосах.

\- Гарри, а вы никогда не обращали внимания на портреты в школе? – Люциус Малфой наблюдал за гриффиндорцем поверх края своей чашки.  
\- Сэр, вы бы уточнили, какая именно деталь вас интересует. Иначе гадать можно до второго пришествия.  
\- Волосы, Гарри, волосы.  
\- Хм… - Задумчиво нахмурился Поттер. – Нет, не припоминаю. А как связаны портреты и то, с какой настойчивостью вы все убеждаете меня не стричься коротко?  
\- Самым тесным образом. Нет, к легендам о том, что чем длиннее шевелюра, тем больше силы у мага этот вопрос не имеет никакого отношения. Дело в другом… Хорошо, от дней минувших с сегодняшним реалиям. Я, Драко, Блейз, Теодор, Северус… даже Дамблдор. У нас у всех длинные волосы. Ни на какие размышления не наводит?  
\- …? Нет.   
\- Гарри, Гарри… Все же хорошо, что вы с Северусом поженились – может, хоть теперь у вас появится желание изучить тот мир, в котором вы живете не один год, но так и не удосужились познакомиться с ним поближе.  
\- Спасибо! – язвительно фыркнул на это Герой всей магической Британии. – После всех попыток этого мира узнать поближе МЕНЯ, я как-то осторожно отношусь к сомнительным знакомствам.  
\- Дело в том, что волосы служат не накопителем силы, они – показатель статуса. У меня, у Северуса и у лорда Лонгботтома самые длинные волосы из всех присутствующих. Это означает, что мы являемся Главами своих Семей. У Драко и Теодора волосы короче, чем у меня, но длиннее, чем у Блейза. Они – Наследники, в то время как мистер Забини – второй ребенок. По сути, нынешняя длина ваших волос сейчас именно такова, какой ей и полагается по статусу.  
\- Но они длиннее, чем у вас!  
\- Я Глава одного Рода, а вы – двух. И потом, я же не просто так просил вас припомнить портреты Хогвартса. Если бы вы были чуточку внимательнее, то обратили бы внимание на… ну, скажем так, некоторый излишек украшений. Особенно на мужчинах.  
\- А-а-а, вы про это. Да, я замечал, что они обвешаны украшениями, как рождественские елки, но всегда полагал, что это дань моде того времени. А что, это не так?  
\- Абсолютно. Волосы – это хранители.  
\- Вы же сказали, что с силой их длина никак не связана!  
\- А кто говорит про силу? Обратите внимание на нас сейчас. Ничего не замечаете?

Поттер внимательно пригляделся ко всем: у лорда Малфоя волосы в хвост на затылке скрепляла черная бархатная лента с… точно! По самому краю едва-едва серебрилась какая-то вышивка. У Драко точно такой же хвост скрепляла серебряная заколка украшенная камнями. Блейз… У него была косичка, которую скреплял какой-то изукрашенный камнями странный треугольник. У Нотта волосы были подняты к макушке и скреплялись двумя палочками, почти сливающимися по цвету с шевелюрой. Переведя изучающий взгляд на супруга, он с превеликим изумлением заметил у него в волосах несколько… чего-то, что полностью терялось в волосах и ничем не выделялось. К Невиллу он даже приглядываться не стал.

\- Сэр?  
\- Это последний довод. У кого-то это оружие, у кого-то портключ, у кого-то – посмертное проклятье. Я не просто так упомянул Дамблдора – если вы напряжете свою память, то вспомните, что в бороду директора всегда было вплетено какое-нибудь украшение. В связи с чем я и хотел бы наконец преподнести вам свой свадебный подарок. Дело в том, что для вас я довольно быстро его нашел, но дарить одному супругу, обделив второго… Мне пришлось все это время ждать, пока доставят подарок для Северуса. Прошу вас. – И маг предал заинтригованным супругам два нарядных свертка, извлеченных чуть ли не из воздуха.

В коробке у Гарри оказался целый набор: почти такая же лента, как и у Люциуса, только темно-зеленого цвета; две такие же палочки, как у Нотта, но из темного металла и украшенные рубинами; треугольник, как у Блейза и тоже с рубинами; и простая заколка из серебра, единственным украшением которой были насечки. Вот только при прикосновении эти украшения едва не обжигали пальцы, такой магией от них несло. Подняв несколько растерянный взгляд на лорда, Гарри начал, было, благодарить его за подарок, но его прервал сдавленный вздох Северуса. Переведя на него взгляд, его чуть в жар не бросило, так нежно, бережно, невесомо и страстно гладил Снейп непрозрачный пузырек размером с кулачок младенца, белую штуковину, больше всего похожую на зуб и несколько клочков кожи с осыпающейся чешуей.

\- Я знаю, что они иногда всплывают в продаже, поэтому дал задание своему агенту выкупить все, что только появится в продаже, не стоя за ценой. Сам понимаешь – василиски нынче редкость, и пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем…

\- Упс, – под внимательными взглядами Гарри медленно заливался краской.  
\- Та-а-ак… Поттер. Ну, кто бы сомневался! Супруг мой, вы ничего не желаете нам рассказать?  
\- Э-э-э…  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы не могли бы пер… Мисс Грейнджер? – одного взгляда на молодую женщину было достаточно, что бы понять – из-за чего бы не смущался Поттер, она была полностью в курсе.  
\- Гриффиндор – это диагноз. Который ничем, никак и вообще не лечится. Выкладывай.  
\- Ну, понимаешь… я как-то упустил из виду, что… в общем… ну…  
\- А если чуть короче, но более внятно?  
\- Хочешь, я тебе подарю целого… нет, уже не целого… да и полностью остаток… В общем, если хочешь, я могу тебе подарить, ну, скажем… тебе что нужно вообще?  
\- Поттер, ты что, хочешь сказать, что в твоем распоряжении есть василиск?!  
\- Ну да.  
\- Мерлин… Откуда?!  
\- Понимаешь, тогда, на втором курсе… Это и был василиск.  
\- И…?  
\- Ну, и я его убил. Правда, не без помощи Фоукса, но убил. Ты в нас тогда вдолбил на уровне рефлексов, что на ингредиенты и зелья надо накладывать чары консервации, вот я на автомате это и сделал. А потом, после войны, когда уже был аврором, вспомнил о туше и передал на хранение гоблинам.   
\- То есть, все эти годы это ты продавал части василиска?  
\- Мгм.  
\- Поттер… Я не понимаю… Как можно обладать мозгами слизеринца и вести себя как законченный гриффиндорец?  
\- А почему одно должно мешать другому? – искренне удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Потому что слизеринская хитрость никогда не позволит ТАК рисковать собой и своим будущим во имя неизвестно чего, – как-то снисходительно пояснил Малфой-старший.

\- Забавно… А как тогда объяснить две войны? – не стоило Малфою разговаривать таким тоном, ох, не стоило!  
\- Борьбой за идеалы, за будущее детей, которое вполне укладывается в рамки поведения слизеринца.  
\- Вот поэтому вы и проиграли, а мы – выиграли, – отрезал Поттер.  
\- И почему же? – младшие маги сегодня выступали в роли зрителей, не рискуя привлекать к себе излишнее внимание. Хотя спектакль, разворачивающийся перед ними, компенсировал любые неудобства.  
\- Потому что ваша сила – это ваша слабость, которая и привела к проигрышу. Я как-то раз уже говорил, что у слизеринцев всего одна линия поведения, которая позволяет вам на равных общаться друг с другом, и которая не дает вам понять других. Да, играть на слабостях вы можете, но понять сильные стороны – нет.  
\- Гарри, а что мы должны, по-вашему, делать? Как вы – вперед, а там по ходу дела разберемся? – Лорд Малфой начал уже даже злиться.  
\- Лорд Малфой… не сочтите это за оскорбление, но из всех здесь присутствующих вы самый старший по возрасту, – Поттер поудобнее улегся среди своих подушек, и спрятал взгляд за ресницами, – вы не скажете, куда вас распределила Шляпа?

\- …?  
\- Нет, я не потерял память и рассудок. Я просто спрашиваю у вас, куда вас распределила Шляпа?  
\- В Слизерин.  
\- В Слизерин… И…?  
\- Без всяких И.   
\- Северус, а ты?  
\- Слизерин и без вариантов.  
\- Теодор?  
\- Слизерин.  
\- Драко?  
\- Слизерин.  
\- Блейз?  
\- Слизерин. Хотя Шляпа начала гадать между ним и Рейвенкло.  
\- Ты нам этого никогда не говорил! – удивился Малфой-младший. А вот старший сверлил взглядом Поттера. Не дожидаясь вопроса Гарри, он обратился к Невиллу.  
\- Невилл, а вы…?  
\- Шляпа предложила мне Хаффлпаф, где я обрету будущее, и Гриффиндор, где я обрету возможность осуществить мечту. Как только я это услышал, выбор был сделан сразу же.  
\- Если не секрет, что за мечта?  
\- Убить Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.  
Нотт едва не поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Луна, а вы…?  
Белокурая женщина подняла свои странные глаза, в которых плавал туман нездешних мест от чашки чая.  
\- Шляпа предложила мне Слизерин, что даст мне могущество, и Рейвенкло, где я смогу приблизиться к разгадке морщерогих кизляков.   
\- И… и как?  
\- Я сейчас пишу большую работу. Вы даже не представляете, какие это удивительные создания.  
Люциус Малфой едва смог выдавить из себя улыбку и повернулся к Гермионе. Не дожидаясь вопроса, та улыбнулась улыбкой Моны Лизы:  
\- Мне Шляпа предложила Слизерин, где я обрету власть, Рейвенкло, что даст мне знания, и Гриффиндор, что подарит мне друзей. Я умна, лорд Малфой, я знала это еще до Хогвартса. Поэтому и сочла, что знания я смогу получить сама. Владея знаниями, будет очень просто получить власть, а вот друзья… Друзей не купишь, не обретешь обманом, их можно только получить в дар. Что и обусловило мой выбор.   
\- Поттер, а ты… - Снейп приготовился к самому худшему. И улыбка, спрятавшаяся в самых уголках губ мужа, эти ожидания подтверждала.  
\- Слизерин, где я обрету могущество и величие. И Гриффиндор, что даст друзей, дом и поддержку. Вот видите: вы – только слизеринцы. А мы… А мы немного змеи, немного вороны, немного барсуки и львы. За вами стоял только один факультет, а за нами – все четыре. Так что, ничего удивительного в вашем поражении нет.

\- Одно время по школе ходили весьма неприятные слухи про твою семью, – задумчиво проговорил Нотт, который вообще неизвестно как оказался сегодня в столь колоритной компании. – Если они хоть на немного правдивы, то ничего удивительного в твоем выборе нет.  
\- Неа. Что плохого в могуществе и власти? Почему бы и нет? Разве это не доставляет удовольствие – видеть, как склоняются перед тобой другие? Держать спину прямо там, где другим приходится прогибаться?

\- Поттер, тогда почему Гриффиндор?! – вконец запутался Драко.  
\- Это был мой шанс. Шанс, который я не собирался упускать. А ты не умел правильно предлагать дружбу.   
\- То есть, Гриффиндор ты выбрал только потому, что Драко неправильно предложил тебе дружбу? – пораженно переспросил Снейп.  
\- Ага. 

\- А знаете, это даже хорошо, – широко улыбнулся Невилл. – Ведь, если бы Гарри выбрал Слизерин, то у Англии сейчас был бы куда более сумасшедший Темный Лорд, чем Риддл!


	10. Chapter 10

Шутка Невилла разрядила атмосферу и дальше разговор потек обо всем и ни о чем. Правда, ненадолго – Гарри все чаще закрывал глаза и проваливался в дрему. После третьего раза все дружно засобирались по домам под недвусмысленным взглядом зельевара. 

Оставшись один, Снейп подошел к мужу накрыть того пледом и увидел полностью осмысленный взгляд без всяких следов сна.  
\- Поттер, и зачем тебе понадобился этот спектакль? – ворчливо спросил Северус. – Не хотел всех видеть, так незачем было приглашать.  
\- Почему не хотел? Хотел. Просто, я и правда устал, но не до такой степени, чтобы отрубаться при всех. И потом… Мне через несколько дней на работу, а там у меня целая орава великовозрастных балбесов, за которыми глаз да глаз нужен. И ни минуты продыха. Вот я и пользуюсь моментом.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, что там за история с василиском?

\- Помнишь, второй курс? Гермиона тогда сумела понять, что «гуляет» по коридорам школы, но не успела сказать нам. Мы нашли клочок бумаги у нее в кулаке, так и узнали. Потом как раз пропала Джинни и выбора у меня не осталось. Хотя… Знаешь, все же, недостатки воспитания сказываются при любом уме. Одно дело – понимать, и совсем другое – чувствовать. Я знал, что это дело взрослых, но промывка мозгов, что раз за разом устраивал мне директор, сделала свое дело. Я полез за этой дурой в Тайную Комнату. 

\- Двенадцать лет. Поттер, как же ты выжил?  
\- Сам не знаю. Но вопросов потом у меня возникло…  
\- Каких?  
\- Тогда, на пятом курсе, когда директор исчез при помощи Фоукса… Помнишь?  
\- Это было эффектно.  
\- Северус, если Фоукс может выдержать вес двух подростков или одного взрослого мужчины…, если он может прилететь туда, не знаю куда, то почему?!  
\- …?  
\- Фоукс тогда прилетел ко мне. Только потому, что он выклевал глаза василиску, я смог потрепыхаться. Но, Северус… Почему он не принес директора? Почему он прилетел только со Шляпой, из которой я вытащил меч Гриффиндора?  
\- Подожди, ты говоришь….  
\- Директор послал своего феникса со Шляпой и мечом, но остался сидеть и ждать результатов. Вот так-то. А василиск... Это было года через три после войны, я как раз закончил обучение на аврора и вспомнил о туше. Мне ничего не стоило навешать Макгонагалл лапши на уши по поводу ностальгии и желании побродить по школе. Остальное было просто. Бездонный мешок, купленный у гоблинов за немаленькую сумму, хотя, как я туда этого василиска запихивал!!! Думал, с него вся чешуя облезет от моих матов. Потом этот мешок вытряхнули в специально арендованном сейфе, и гоблины же разделали его по всем правилам. Хотя заплатить им за это пришлось немало. Правда, они были согласны взять вдвое меньше, но – частями самого василиска, однако денег у меня было много, а василиска – мало. Так что я предпочел расстаться с галеонами. Ну, и с тех пор продаю его помаленьку. Я тогда вовремя успел: мы с Роном уже были в ссоре, когда он буквально через неделю явился ко мне с претензиями – почему я захапал тушу себе и не отдал ему его законную половину? Я тогда чуть мимо стула не сел. Шел спасать его сестру я. Сражался с василиском тоже я. Убил его я. Так почему я должен был отдавать половину своей добычи ему? Собственно, это еще один вопрос, почему мы перестали общаться – его жадность.

\- Я не перестаю тебе удивляться. У тебя есть все – ум, деньги, понимание ситуации… Но твои действия, твоя импульсивность, что вредит прежде всего самому тебе…  
\- Северус, я тебе уже сказал – есть разум, а есть – чувства. И они редко когда совпадают. Если ты о Сириусе сейчас… Ответь мне на один вопрос: был ли в твоей жизни человек, который олицетворял собой все твои мечты?  
\- Такой человек был.

\- Сириус… Понимаешь, я четко знал и понимал, что он из себя представляет. Большой ребенок, который так никогда и не вырос. В чьем мире смерть бывает только понарошку, и где враги – это всегда Зло и Тьма, а друзья – Добро и Свет. Он не научился видеть полутонов и идти на компромиссы. Но для меня он был именно что мечтой.   
\- Какой? Потому что я абсолютно не понимаю, что он мог дать тебе.  
\- Мог. При всех его недостатках он мог дать мне то, чего я жаждал всем сердцем и всей душой. Дом. Семью. То, чего у меня не было. И когда мне показали его в Отделе Тайн… Я кинулся спасать не человека. Я бросился спасать свое будущее. Да, я понимал, что это полная глупость, но потерять шанс вырваться от Дурслей, от вечного голода, оскорблений, криков, унижений, разговоров о том, что родители были алкоголиками, что я урод и ненормальный… от побоев…Не так, что бы совсем уж сильных, но регулярных… Это было выше моих сил. Результат тебе известен.

\- После наших «уроков» окклюменции я предполагал что-то подобное, но не в таких масштабах. Альбус, Альбус… Что же в твоем понимании значило «всеобщее благо», если ты поступал с доверяющими тебе людьми так?

Гарри ничего не ответил на вопрос. Не потому, что не знал как, а потому – что спал. На этот раз без малейшего притворства: все же, слишком мало времени прошло после того дня, едва не ставшего для него последним. Поэтому, все же накрыв спящего пледом, как и собирался до разговора, Северус еще немного посидел рядом, внимательно разглядывая Поттера. Кто бы мог подумать, что насмешница-судьба соединит его жизнь с тем, кого он никогда бы не предположил в качестве спутника жизни, и с кем ему оказалось удивительно комфортно сосуществовать рядом, невзирая на общее прошлое, дурацкие привычки мужа, его не менее дурных друзей и абсолютно противоположные характеры? Впрочем, прошло только неполных пять месяцев, впереди еще семь и один день. Пока рано загадывать. 

А где-то на грани разума встрепенулась надежда: хоть бы ничего не случилось, и все осталось так, как идет!

* * *

Довольный жизнью, Гарри шел по коридору к тому помещению, где обычно коротали время дежурные по группе. Беззаботно улыбаясь, он прокручивал в памяти эти дни отдыха. Выигранный такой ценой разговор оказался не так уж для него и сложен. Только вот, впервые за долгие годы ему пришлось признаться самому себе в истинных причинах такой привязанности к Блэку. А заодно уж, и почему ему постоянно приходилось давить в себе чувство какой-то брезгливой жалости к Люпину. Но это дела прошлые, а нынешние вот они – ему удивительно тепло и уютно с тем, кто был самым страшным его кошмаром на протяжении семи лет. А еще – толпа неизвестно над чем гогочущих, как кони, подчиненных. И причина должна быть выдающаяся, если смех слышен на весь коридор при плотно закрытых дверях. Мучимый неистребимым любопытством, Гарри проверил вход на сигнальные чары (молодцы, парни! Не забывают про осторожность!), осторожно «раздвинул» линии, приоткрыл дверь буквально полсантиметра и прислушался. И чем больше слушал, тем стремительнее покидало его то радужное настроение, с которым он сегодня вышел на работу. 

\- Всем добрррого утррра!   
Все, кто находился в комнате, вздрогнули от неожиданности: картинно оперевшись на косяк, в проеме двери стоял Глава ОБРа и ласково-ласково так улыбался. И от этой улыбки бывалым бойцам становилось жутковато. Как он так незаметно сумел зайти при поставленной сигналке?! Но сумасшедших, рискнувших задать Поттеру этот вопрос, не нашлось.

\- Итак, что я вижу? Пока ваш шеф болеет, вы, вместо того, чтобы тренироваться, сидите здесь, и смеетесь неизвестно над чем так, что вас слышно на весь коридор. Что, расслабились в мое отсутствие? Ну, ничего, родные мои, ничего. Я теперь на ногах, полностью здоров, так что, раз уж у нас пока нет вызовов, я за вас возьмусь вплотную. Кто у нас сегодня дежурные? Вот они и остаются на дежурстве, а остальные – на выход, пожалуйста!

**КОНЕЦ РАБОЧЕГО ДНЯ.**

Шумные, веселые, энергичные, сильные, видные… Все это любые служащие Министерства могли сказать про парней из ОБРа. А что? Где хоть слово неправды? Но сейчас ни у кого бы не повернулся язык сказать о них эти слова. Мокрые, жалкие, едва плетущиеся – вот на что были они похожи после тренировки, устроенной им Поттером. В полном молчании, и сопровождающей их гробовой тишине, они доплелись до своей комнаты и расползлись по всем горизонтальным поверхностям, способных выдержать их вес. 

\- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня… - удивительно подвижный, Попрыгунчик сейчас был похож на выжатую медузу. – Ну что за соплохвост его ужалил?   
\- В маггловской психологии это называется сексуальная неудовлетворенность, – мрачно пробурчал Финниганн.  
\- Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Снейп его плохо… э-э-э, удовлетворяет?! И он из-за этого такой злой?! – Пиноккио ради этого вопроса даже смог приподнять голову с подлокотника кресла. – Так давайте отловим его, напоим возбуждающим и запрем в одной комнате! А там, глядишь, опять спокойные деньки наступят! – почти мечтательно закончил излагать он свой «план».  
\- Слу-у-ушайте, классная идея! Леро, ты придумал, тебе и карты в руки. Действуй! Но запомни – если нас и завтра погонят на тренировку, то этим зельем мы напоим тебя, и запрем в одной комнате… Народ, а с кем?  
\- С Малфоем!   
\- Да ну, это несерьезно. Хоть со старшим, хоть с младшим не откажутся провести ночь многие. Да и какое это наказание?  
\- Тогда… тогда… О! Знаю! С Гойлом или Креббом! Любым.  
\- С Уизли. Роном или Джиневрой.  
\- О-о-о! Ну что, слышал?  
\- Народ, да вы что, совсем рехнулись?! Вы себе это как представляете? Я отлавливаю Снейпа, и силком вливаю в него зелье?  
\- Тогда помалкивай, и молись всем богам, чтобы то, из-за чего шеф на стенку лезет, быстрее прошло! Иначе… Иначе нам всем стоит подумать, как жить дальше будем… Несладко…

* * *

Снейп был уже дома, и спокойно сидел в гостиной, читая новый выпуск «Вестник Зельевара», когда в дом разъяренной хвосторогой влетел его муж. Еще утром аккуратная косичка теперь была похожа на помело, мантия была пропыленной, пропахшей потом, кое-где в подпаленных дырах, а сам Поттер сжимал-разжимал кулаки и обводил пространство вокруг себя взглядом маньяка. 

\- Поттер? На тебя что, опять кто-то напал?  
\- Напа-а-а-а-ал? О, не-е-ет, Северус-с-с. Не напал. Мы всего лишь провели усиленную тренировку с парнями. Оказывается, они разленились, раз у них находится время… Ничего, я ими займусь. Я ими ТАК займусь!  
\- В таком случае иди, прими душ и переоденься, а то на тебя не только смотреть не хочется, но и обонять.  
\- Не хочется, говоришь? Хорошо, я ушел принимать душ и переодеваться, раз тебя так оскорбляет мой внешний вид.  
\- Поттер, меня всегда поражала твоя способность делать абсолютно противоположные выводы из, казалось бы, полностью понятных фраз. Я. Тебя. Не. Оскорбил. На твоей мантии столько пыли, что песок на зубах скрипит, и пахнет, даже воняет, от тебя так, что создается ощущение конюшни.  
\- Ну, что ты, Северус! Конечно-конечно! Я очень-очень постараюсь не оскорблять твое чувство прекрасного! Ты же в нем эксперт! Сей же момент ушел приводить себя в порядок. 

И громко топая, Гарри поднялся по лестнице. Когда наверху сердито хлопнули дверью комнаты, Снейп со вздохом аккуратно закрыл журнал, положил на столик рядом, и с еще одним вздохом откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза.   
Судя по всему, в Аврорате что-то случилось. Причем, это что-то напрямую касалось самого Поттера, и это что-то настолько вывело его мужа из себя, что стоило ожидать неприятностей и дома. Но это же Поттер… А значит…

**ПЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ И ОДНА НЕДЕЛЯ ПОСЛЕ РЕГИСТРАЦИИ БРАКА.**

Снейп никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Он даже навел справки среди знакомых: что произошло. Однако ничего особенного не услышал. Покушений не было, каких-либо кадровых перестановок – тоже. Поттер каждый день гоняет свою команду на тренировках, вызовов опять нет, выборы Министра еще не скоро, все, как всегда. Однако, напряженный оскал, который муженек стал называть улыбкой, никуда не делся, как и маниакальный блеск в зеленых глазах. Значит, это что-то настолько обыденное, что знают все, не придавая значения, но при этом настолько взбесившее супруга, что от него можно ожидать любой глупости. 

Именно с такими мыслями Снейп шел в Отдел Патентов, договариваться о мелочах своего детища: зелья мужской беременности. Патент был уже на руках, но еще оставались кое-какие мелочи, требующие согласования. 

В принципе, ничего такого. Снейп просто говорил, а служащие Отдела кивали головой, соглашаясь и записывая его рекомендации. Пока все присутствующие как-то разом не начали напоминать собой гриффиндорцев на первом уроке зелий: вытаращенные глаза, открытый рот и вываливающиеся из рук предметы. Незаметно приготовив палочку, которую мужчина по старой привычке носил в наручных ножнах, он постарался понять, что именно могло вызвать такую реакцию абсолютно у всех, находящихся в помещении, но при этом не затронуть его. Аналитический ум очень быстро вывел одну закономерность: все, кто сейчас изображал из себя Лонгботтома, смотрели на него. А быстрый взгляд, которым он себя окинул, показал и причину: его темно-темно-зеленая, сшитая на заказ за пятьдесят галеонов мантия из тончайшей шерсти, одна из самых любимых, была сейчас похожа на клумбу. По подолу и обшлагам «цвели» огромные белые ромашки с солнечно-желтой сердцевиной. А вокруг гематитовых пуговиц пышным венком распускались крохотные бутончики роз всех цветов радуги. Два шага к зеркалу на стене и… За спиной отразились сверкающие глаза записных сплетников, уже готовых сорваться с места и разнести вести о произошедшем по всему Министерству.

\- Поттер… Если хочешь получить цветы, не обязательно намекать мне ТАК! Мог сказать и языком!   
После этой фразы, сказанной нарочито громко, в комнате послышалось несколько вздохов, а глаза у некоторых открылись настолько широко, что сквозь раздражение пробилось любопытство: вылезут из орбит, или нет?

«Что ж, Поттер, я думал прекратить военные действия после своей ошибки, но раз ты настаиваешь!»


	11. Chapter 11

Буквально всем своим существом ощущая любопытные взгляды в спину, Снейп отправился из Министерства не домой, как планировал изначально. Что вы, конечно, нет! Из Министерства Мастер Зелий отправился на Косую Аллею, а там – в один из самых дорогих магазинчиков цветов. Перешагнув порог, он оказался в благоухающем царстве Флоры. Каких только растений там не было! Одобрительно кивнув, мужчина направился к одной из продавщиц, которая открыв рот (впрочем, то же самое сделали все находившиеся там), глазела на столь… необычный облик зельевара, чей мрачный вид стал уже легендой.

\- Мисс, извольте закрыть рот, открыть глаза и начать работать, – хоть десять раз другой вид, но вот поведение…  
\- Добрый день, сэр! Мы рады приветствовать вас в нашем магазине. Надеюсь, мы сумеем помочь вам составить такой букет, чтобы ваш…  
\- Так, я тороплюсь, поэтому выслушивать все приветствие у меня нет времени. Мне нужен букет.  
\- Вам какой букет, сэр? Чтобы помириться, признаться в любви, выказать свои потаенные чувства, показать свое уважение…  
\- Нет. Видите меня? – девушка неуверенно кивнула. – Мне нужен букет именно из этих цветов.   
\- М-м-м…, но, сэр, эти цветы не очень сочетаются между…

\- Мне все равно, сочетаются они, или нет. Мой супруг яснее ясного показал мне, какой букет хочет получить на наш своеобразный юбилей. Поэтому я жду десять минут, и если его у меня не будет… - Снейп не закончил предложение, позволив девушке самой домысливать те ужасы, что способен сотворить он в случае своего разочарования.

Ровно через десять минут ему вручили букет из тех самых цветов, что так украшали его мантию. На удивление, букет смотрелся очень мило. Придирчиво оглядев его со всех сторон, Снейп одобрил его и расплатился. За ним еще не закрылась дверь, как помещение наполнилось гулом голосов, воодушевленно обсуждающих его личную жизнь. В любом другом случае он бы не преминул наказать излишне любопытных, однако сейчас это было ему даже на руку: к концу дня весь магический Лондон будет знать, что Поттер любит цветы, и каким образом он говорит, какие именно хочет получить сегодня. Что ж, результат действий своего супруга он нейтрализовал, а теперь пора подумать и о наказании зарвавшегося мальчишки.

* * *

Вечером, вручив его Поттеру с самыми благими пожеланиями, с удовольствием выслушав его разъяренное шипение, Северус с чувством выполненного долга отправился спать. Вот только, с каждым днем засыпать становилось все труднее. Организм, после войны очень быстро привыкший вкусно есть, сладко спать, иметь секс по первому желанию, требовал своего. И все тяжелее и тяжелее становилось игнорировать сопящее, ворочающееся молодое тело рядом, которое было так заманчиво подмять под себя, предъявив на него свои права, которые Поттер сам же и вручил ему. А при его опыте будет не слишком трудно не только сломить сопротивление, в котором он даже не сомневался, но и заставить принимать самое активное участие в получении обоюдного удовольствия. И если Поттер не прекратит так ворочаться и вздыхать, то… Обычно на этом моменте Снейп разраженно следовал в ванную, где вручную «снимал стресс» под теплым душем, и возвращался в постель, моментально засыпая. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. 

* * *

**ПЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ ОДНА НЕДЕЛЯ И ДВА ДНЯ ПОСЛЕ РЕГИСТРАЦИИ БРАКА**

Просто завидев фигуру Главы ОБРа, бедные подчиненные начинали стонать. Ибо в последнее время шеф издевался над ними, как настоящий Пожиратель Смерти. Они уже на полном серьезе стали рассматривать план Жиля, который тот высказал как шутку после первой тренировки, ибо дальше так продолжаться не могло. Мерлин его знает, что там могло произойти у них со Снейпом, но после позавчерашнего букета, о котором знали все, от мала до велика, они надеялись на лучшее. Не пронесло. Все такой же пышущий раздражением, он погнал их на полосу препятствия. То ли раздражение уже самой группы, то ли постоянные тренировки, но сегодня все показали просто исключительный результат, задобривший их Главу настолько, что они были отпущены с нее пораньше. Весело гомоня, они всей толпой направились в душ, смывать с себя трудовой пот. По старой доброй традиции (которую в последнее время не слишком-то жаловали), Гарри отправился с ними. 

Скинув с плеч мантию, Гарри спокойно расстегнул ремень и приспустил брюки, после чего наклонился расшнуровать высокие ботинки. Северус уже не один раз смеялся над этой его привычкой, но Гарри так было удобно раздеваться: после того, как разуешься, только и остается, что плюхнуться на стул (постель) и стянуть штаны. Что поделаешь, у каждого из нас есть некие привычки, которые милы нашему сердцу. Вот только странная тишина, повисшая за спиной, была необычной. Резко обернувшись, Гарри обнаружил красных, с вытаращенными глазами и надувающих щеки своих бойцов. После того, как он повернулся к ним лицом, помимо помидорной красноты их обуял еще и кашель.   
\- Что?! – почти прорычал Поттер.

И тут как плотину прорвало: бойцы гоготали, хохотали, ржали, как кони, катались по полу в истерическом припадке, тыкая пальцем в шефа. Не понимая, в чем причина такого поведения, Гарри внимательно осмотрел себя, быстро обнаружив истоки столь неадекватного поведения. Вместо обычных черных плавок, которые он надел сегодня с утра после душа, на нем были широкие семейники до самых колен. Бледно-зеленого цвета. Это ладно, мало ли, кому в чем удобно. Но его трусы были с рисунком: сзади, (насколько он смог разглядеть в зеркале, повернувшись к нему спиной), был нарисован ярко-красный круг, с серебряной стрелкой указывающей вниз и серебряной же надписью поперек стратегического места «ВХОД». Спереди был точно такой же круг со стрелочкой, тоже на стратегическом месте, только надпись гласила «ВЫХОД». Истерика бойцов ОБРа в полном составе становилась понятна.

\- Ну - протянул Поттер, лихорадочно обдумывая выход из этой ситуации. А почему бы…? Нет, а, правда?! На него уже два дня косятся после того пресловутого букета, почему он не может отплатить Северусу той же монетой?!   
\- Что поделаешь, - сожалеюще развел он руками, - и он, и я – занятые люди, так что порой к вечеру устаем до такой степени, что требуется некоторое… напоминание… о делах семейных. – Поттер сделал бровки «домиком».

Сопровождаемый смешками своих людей, Гарри с невозмутимым видом закончил раздеваться и отправился в душ. 

* * *

**ПЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ И ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ.**

Приподняв бровь, Снейп брал вещь самыми кончиками двух пальцев, и внимательно разглядывал. Потом откладывал в одну из двух горок поменьше, и брал следующую из одной большой кучи, что высилась перед ним. Закончив все это изучение, он внимательно осмотрел разделенные вещи, и со вздохом поднял первую вещь из того холмика, что был поменьше. Только теперь ему пришлось пользоваться обеими руками: растягивая, вертя, распутывая лямки, ленточки и веревочки вещицы, пытаясь угадать: как, куда и каким образом надо надевать этот экстравагантный предмет нижнего белья. Каким же взглядом одарил его утром посыльный, вручая огромную коробку с ярким вензелем, известным очень широкому кругу лиц! Интересно, когда это Поттер успел посетить магазин, который находился на границе Косой Аллеи и Лютного Переулка, и в котором о-о-о-очень состоятельные маги и магессы одевали своих официальных любовников и любовниц? После такого «подарка» с репутацией, нарабатываемой годами, можно было проститься. Хотя, он сам в этом виноват – первым тему белья поднял именно он, Поттер всего лишь дал достойный ответ на провокацию. 

Уже подняв палочку, чтобы уничтожить лежащие перед ним вещи, зельевар вдруг задумался, а потом по его лицу расплылась настолько предвкушающая улыбка, что Гарри бы десять раз подумал, прежде, чем давать такой специфический заказ, увидь он ее. Но… Он был на работе, поэтому и не видел, как Северус бережно, аккуратно расправляя каждую вещь, складывал все назад в коробку, а потом прятал ее в свой шкаф. По ходу дела, у зельевара появились на подарок свои планы…

* * *

\- Как думаешь, сколько раз за ночь они ну… сам понимаешь?  
\- Леро, у тебя язык длиннее твоего носа. Мне без разницы, сколько, главное – шеф опять в хорошем настроении!  
\- Нет, ну, интересно же! И вы заметили, что он больше не ходит с нами в душ? Наверное, на нем что-нибудь из того самого белья… Вот бы посмотреть, как шеф в нем смотрится!  
\- Ага! У меня Мари там работает, так она мне все эти дни только и может рассказывать, что и сколько заказал наш Глава своему супругу. Там же не только простое белье было, точнее – не столько оно, сколько весьма специфические штучки, которые всякие заказывают для своих игр. А раз Снейп заказ получил, шеф ходит не только живой, но и снова довольный, значит… - и Финниган многозначительно подвигал бровями.  
\- Парни, а если вы не прекратите молоть языком, то Гарри нас может услышать, и тогда все предыдущие тренировки покажутся нам легкой пробежкой. И если это случится, то я сам, лично, своими собственными руками преподнесу ему в подарок чей-то излишне длинный язык. Я понятно выражаюсь? – O’Райли и сам был бы не прочь потрепать языком, но одно дело – шутка, и совсем другое – лезть в чужую постель. 

Впервые за очень долгое время Рыжий видел шефа таким… живым. Злым, веселым, язвительным, рассерженным, счастливым, спокойным… И ни разу – равнодушным. Что-то это, да значит. Поэтому, пока маги развлекаются столь своеобразными шутками, он придержит парней, чтобы своей болтовней они не натворили дел.

Блин, самому, что ли зайти в тот магазинчик и прикупить своей нынешней что-нибудь? Интересно же: как это выглядит?!

* * *

Это было похоже на танец. Медленный, завораживающий, затягивающий танец, когда двое танцоров описывают круги, не отрывая друг от друга взглядов. Шаг вперед, назад, протянутая рука, поворот, шаг вперед в попытке дотянутся, шаг назад, не давая к себе прикоснуться… И все сильнее разгорался огонь, зажженный неосторожным движением, и замкнувший танцоров в круг без выхода. А медленный танец все набирал обороты, убыстряясь, заставляя кипеть кровь и полностью терять осторожность. Все ближе и ближе, все чаще касания, все неосторожнее движения. И до ошибки одного из них остаются лишь считанные мгновения…

* * *

**ШЕСТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ И ОДНА НЕДЕЛЯ ПОСЛЕ РЕГИСТРАЦИИ БРАКА.**

Гарри встал абсолютно разбитым и невыспавшимся. Игра, которую они затеяли на пару со Снейпом, сказалась на нем не лучшим образом. В какой момент шутки из общих стали личными, он сказать уже не смог бы. Однако, действия, к которым они привели… Двусмысленный подтекст, бархатные интонации вполне обычного разговора, полные желания мимолетные движения… Из-за всего этого они сейчас походили на двух донельзя раздраженных кобр. А привычный способ снимать напряжение уже не помогал. Хотелось совсем другого: поцелуя, объятия, движения… Тяжело было обоим, но при этом ни сам Гарри, ни Снейп даже не думали прекратить эти провокации. Вот и сейчас – Гарри нарочно оставил халат в комнате, как и полотенце, прекрасно зная, что в спальне копошится его раздраженный супруг.

\- Блин, Северус! Я полотенце с халатом в комнате забыл! Подай, а?  
\- Поттер, для этого есть домовой эльф, каковым я не являюсь по определению! Либо зови его, либо выходи за ним так, как есть. И пусть это будет тебе уроком на будущее.

Раздраженно зашипев, Гарри совершил самую большую ошибку из возможных – он последовал данному совету (в будущем он считал это самым лучшим поступком своей жизни). Громко хлопнув дверью ванной комнаты, он демонстративно шагнул к кровати, на которой и лежали искомые вещи. Длинные черные волосы, с которых сейчас вовсю текло, прямая спина, тонкая талия, узкие бедра, ровные стройные ноги… Все это великолепие сейчас еще и подчеркивалось многочисленными капельками воды, искрящимися бриллиантами вспыхивая в солнечных лучах. Не стоило, ой, не стоило Гарри дразнить и без того взвинченного Снейпа! 

Ничего удивительно, что, сделав всего два шага, Поттер обнаружил, что стоит, уткнувшись носом в стену, а его руки сжаты как тисками над головой.   
\- Поттер, не стоит дразниться, не зная всех последствий. Ты хоть понимаешь, что я могу тебя сейчас разложить здесь же, и поиметь в свое удовольствие? – тяжело навалившись на спину своей «добычи», Снейп жестко вклинил одно колено между бедер супруга и прижался еще плотнее, показывая всю степень своей «заинтересованности».  
\- Какого ты творишь?! Мы так не договаривались! – Гарри несколько раз дернулся в сильном захвате, не столько пытаясь избавиться от него, сколько стараясь потереться о жесткое колено между своих ног.  
\- И что, что не договаривались? Поттер, Поттер… Я больше, чем уверен, что даже твоя подружка знает об особенностях нашего брака больше тебя. Ты ограничился только тем, что я сам рассказал тебе, сочтя это всей информацией. А между тем, чтобы ты знал, брак должны были подтвердить мы оба. Но раз ты от этого отказался, не совершив тех самых действий, то тем самым отдал ведущую роль в браке мне, признав себя младшим супругом! Я в любой момент могу тебя нагнуть, и мне ничего за это не будет – я в своем праве! 

Ловко вывернувшись из захвата, Гарри метнулся к кровати, одним движением схватил халат и завернулся в него, как в доспехи. Но это движение не смогло скрыть его возбуждение.  
\- Нагнуть?! А откуда ты знаешь, может, я даже и не прочь?! Я тебе это уже говорил однажды: мы оба были пьяны, но ты, видимо, меньше, раз смог сделать все нужные действия. Так что тебе мешало сделать их так, что бы я ЗАПОМНИЛ?! У меня от брачной ночи остались бумажка, кольцо и горящий зад! И никаких воспоминаний! Так чья в этом вина, а, Северус? Откуда ты знаешь, постарайся ты тогда получше, может, сейчас бы мы трахались как кролики, вместо того чтобы спорить?

После этого признания двое магов застыли на разных концах комнаты, сверля друг друга сверкающими глазами. Кто знает, чем бы закончилось это выяснение деталей, если бы не сигнал тревожного амулета Поттера, срочно вызывающего того на работу. Грубо выругавшись, и показав тем самым немалое знание анатомии человека, магических созданий, а так же особенностей их спаривания в разнообразных позах, ситуациях и с большим количеством предметов, Поттер быстро оделся, нервным движением привел в порядок волосы и вышел из спальни, бросив напоследок через плечо многообещающий взгляд. 

В Аврорате, после того, как Гарри узнал причину вызова, речь об особенностях секса в различных ситуациях некоторых отдельно взятых личностей была продолжена. Всего лишь тренировочный вызов!!! Гарри шипел и плевался ядом пополам с сарказмом не хуже своего супруга. Но никуда не денешься – работа есть работа. И четыре часа подряд он и его группа демонстрировали чудеса ловкости, скорости и реакции (вызвавшие удивление наблюдателей и понимающие усмешки своих бойцов). Четыре часа… Четыре долгих, долгих, долгих часа он был вынужден общаться с идиотами разной степени тяжести вместо того, чтобы заниматься разными приятными вещами с Северусом!

* * *

Первое, что встретило торопящегося домой Гарри – это оскал, долженствующий обозначать улыбку и адресованный… ГОСТЯМ?! Да, все правильно: в их гостиной сидели Гермиона, Блейз, Драко и Люциус, а из столовой слышались звуки накрываемого стола. И Гарри поневоле расплылся в той же гримасе, что и супруг. 

\- О, Гарри! Привет. А мы тут к вам в гости без приглашения нагрянули.  
\- Привет. А что, есть какой-то повод?  
\- Ага. Мне дали разрешение рассказать вам о моем исследовании. Там все равно будут опять вводить эту традицию в действие, но будут сильнейшие возражения, поэтому начальство решило дать ему фору и привлечь на свою сторону обывателей. Если к тому времени, как его решат вернуть, против будет большинство, то от этого откажутся. Но так этого не хочется! Поэтому я и рассказала Блейзу, а он уже растрепал все Драко. Ну, а где Драко, там и… сам понимаешь.  
\- На этих словах Гарри бросил взгляд искоса на Люциуса – насколько тот оскорбится таким упоминанием. Но тот был слишком заинтригован, чтобы оскорбляться.

\- Так, ладно. Мы сегодня демонстрировали высокому начальству нашу подготовку, а потому от меня пахнет совсем не розами, да и сам я выгляжу… Знал бы, что у нас намечаются гости, постарался бы быстрее кончить. Так что, я – наверх, быстро ополоснусь, переоденусь и спущусь к вам. За это время уже накроют на стол, а то у меня такое впечатление, будто я полгода на голодном пайке сидел! – в шумном топоте по лестнице как-то потерялся короткий звук, который издал зельевар на последнюю реплику. 

\- Ну-с, давай, выкладывай свои новости, а то я же вижу – ты уже лопнуть готова от возбуждения! – уже сидя за столом, и оглядывая стол в поисках самого вкусненького, распорядился Гарри.   
\- Ой, вы просто не представляете, что я нашла! И совсем случайно! Я просто так туда полезла, думала, это совсем уж никому ненужные архивы. В общем, тут такое дело, – напрочь забыв о еде, Гермиона оживленными жестами помогала своему рассказу. – Это старые школьные архивы, точнее, их копии. В то время, к которым они относятся, а это середина 14-15 веков, была, оказывается, такая практика – вести двойные копии документов, один из которых хранился в школе, а второй – в Министерстве. Так вот, там знаете, что сказано?!  
\- Гермиона, не томи, такая отсрочка плохо действует на организм, – а вот теперь Люциус бросил на Гарри недоумевающий взгляд. Вроде, и к месту, но как-то… ощущалось там что-то. Уж за свой нюх на всякие двусмысленности он был готов ручаться! 

\- Так вот, я выяснила, почему Уизли стали Предателями Крови! Не за тот преданный брак, когда один из них убил молодую жену. Мало ли таких случаев было, что, всех за это в Предатели? Не-е-е-ет, это просто стало последней каплей. Вы хоть знаете, что именно в это время один из, тогда еще Уэсли, был директором Хогвартса?!  
\- ЧТО?! – раздался дружный возглас всех.

\- Да-да! Именно так! Саймон Уэсли был одним из директоров Хогвартса. И именно он изменил процедуру Распределения, из-за чего у нашего образования сегодня столько проблем. Это он изменил даже не обычай, а устав самой школы, оставленный нам Основателями: школьников надо было распределять только на третьем году обучения!

После этих слов повисла тишина. Даже Гарри перестал энергично жевать и уставился на свою вилку. Как-то механически он проглотил тот кусочек, что был на нее наколот, и так же задумчиво стер подушечкой большого пальца каплю соуса, оставшегося в уголке рта. Взглянув на нее непонимающими глазами, он одним долгим движением языка слизнул ее с пальца, поднял невидящий взгляд на мужа, сидящего напротив, потом перевел его на Гермиону. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что не было бы всей этой войны факультетов, не было бы возможно, нескольких войн, если бы одно… нехорошее лицо не взяло, и не изменило правила ради… а чего ради?!

\- Тогда у магглорожденных и полукровок не было сегодняшней власти. А остальные родители уже тогда не были довольны распределением своих чад на, неподходящие, по их мнению, факультеты. Сами понимаете, что в одиннадцать лет еще слишком рано точно узнать кто твой ребенок: слизеринец или хаффлпафец. Подробности умалчивают, чем они его взяли, но однажды школьников-первокурсников распределили 1 сентября. И с тех пор так и пошло. Следующие директора, те, кто еще помнил, как должно быть, пытались вернуть систему, но… сам понимаешь, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Зато общим советом портретов предыдущих директоров было решено изгнать Саймона Уэсли из Хогвартса. Ну, а последующее предательство потомка только усугубило положение всего Рода: Предателю Крови нет места среди директоров. Так что, возможно, где-то и есть портрет того, с кого началось ухудшение образования и общего положения, но… где он сейчас, только богам ведомо.

\- Что ж, вести и впрямь, достойны того, чтобы их отметить, – взял слово Снейп. – Думаю, не лишним будет поднять бокалы за возвращение столь разумного действия, ибо распределять детей – это выносить приговор на всю их жизнь.  
Все согласно подняли свои бокалы.

\- Таким образом, когда планируется ввести этот старый закон в действие? – лениво поглаживая длинную ножку хрустального бокала, задал вопрос Снейп.  
\- Пока еще нескоро. Сначала надо поднять все архивы, впрочем, это уже делается. Затем как-то соотнести его с сегодняшними реалиями, затем донести его преимущества до простых жителей, потом согласовать с Отделом Образования, потом договориться с директором и Советом Попечителей…  
\- Миссис Забини, поверьте мне на слово, Совет будет целиком и полностью на вашей стороне. Я, хоть теперь и не вхожу в него, влияние на его представителей имею прежнее. Так вот, я вам гарантирую поддержку.  
\- Насчет Министра так же не слишком беспокойся, Мион. 

\- Это почему же? – заинтересованно подался в его сторону Драко. Молодой, свободный (насколько помнил Гарри, Драко был женат на Астории Гринграсс, умершей родами, давая жизнь следующему Наследнику Рода Малфой. Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой был практически точной копией отца и деда, почти ничего не взяв от матери), и активно интересующийся политикой, Малфой-младший был бы и сам не прочь поучаствовать в выборах, но запятнанная репутация Рода этого не позволяла. Хотя, при тех усилиях, что прилагали его представители по его отбеливанию, было вполне вероятно, что уже Скорпиус сможет это сделать. 

\- Запомните, дамы и господа. Если хоть где-то слушок просочится, я точно буду знать, с кого спрашивать, и тогда берегите свои задницы – нагну и… хотя для некоторых я не пожалею смазки. Кингсли собирается выставить свою кандидатуру на следующих выборах.  
\- Шеклбот? Он же и так уже Главный Аврор, и постоянно жалуется на то, какое это неблагодарное занятие. Он что думает, что кресло Министра мягче?! – Блейз откровенно не понимал смысла этих движений.

\- Блейз, Блейз… А ты не задавался одним вопросом: почему победители пролили так мало крови? Почему Уизли не получили в качестве компенсации Малфой-Мэнор, на который подавали заявку как ближайшие родственники, и пострадавшие от действий Пожирателей? Почему Паркинсон отделалась только крупным штрафом, несмотря на Метку? Почему Малфои в полном составе не в Азкабане? Почему ты сам на свободе? Не задумывался?   
\- Думаю, что мы сейчас услышим от тебя правильный ответ, – спокойствию Снейпа мог позавидовать любой, как и бархатным интонациям голоса.

\- Потому что сначала их прикрыл своей тощей тогда, грудью Героя я, а потом мне помог в этом и Кингсли. Вы вряд ли знаете, но сначала, когда поднялась самая шумиха, от вас отступили, хотя предварительная дележка вашего имущества среди избранных уже шла вовсю. Потом, когда я уже учился в Академии, и не мог уделять столько внимания, на вас хотели наехать по-тихому, но теперь этого не дал уже сделать Шеклбот благодаря некоторым своим связям и тому, что Аврорат был его после смерти Грюма. Ему не нужна была новая война, а именно это бы и случилось, позволь он делам идти так, как хотели некоторые. После стольких лет что-то делать уже поздно, но если позволить делам идти так, как сейчас, она не за горами. Надо менять общественное мнение и отношение, и менять кардинально. Именно этим и собирается заняться Кингсли.

\- Власть развращает, Гарри. А абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно, – тихо заметил Северус. – Откуда ты знаешь, что начав какие-то действия, он остановится, услышав твое «стоп»? Что не продолжит, не обращая внимание на твои просьбы, твою боль, твое мнение?  
\- Потому что связан не только я. Но и он, Северус, - так же тихо и мягко заметил Гарри. – При попытках не дать развалиться тому, что было, мы пошли на слишком многие компромиссы, в том числе и со своей совестью, честью… и гордостью.

\- Вот как? И кем же тогда вы числите себя в его окружении, Гарри? – Люциус с насмешкой смотрел на своего друга и его мужа. Сначала он не понимал, в чем странность, но последние две реплики расставили все по своим местам: эти двое едва ли не на их глазах занимались словесным сексом!

\- Никем, - с некоторой натугой улыбнулся Поттер, с трудом отведя взгляд от глаз Снейпа. – В этом случае я собираюсь отойти от дел и взяться за написание книг по ЗОТИ. Причем, не только по школьному курсу, но и для Аврората. Если никто не заметил, то за те шесть лет, что я возглавляю группу, у меня не погибло ни одного человека. Да, раненые были, но смертельных случаев – ни одного. И буду тогда вести богемный образ жизни: спать до полудня, курить по пять пачек сигарет в день, пить кофе литрами и иметь постоянный беспорядочный извращенный секс. 

\- Так все, мне это надоело! – в сердцах кинула вилку на стол Гермиона. После чего, нарушая все писанные и неписанные правила этикета, поставила локти на стол и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Посидев так несколько секунд, она поднялась со стула и подняла за шиворот Блейза, находящегося в полном шоке от поведения своей супруги.

\- На протяжении всего ужина я, женщина на последних сроках беременности, вынуждена терпеть ваши двусмысленности, взгляды, вздохи и… и вообще! Мне противопоказан бурный секс! Но именно вы в нем и виноваты! Блейз, мы идем домой! Плевать на врачей, иногда хороший, долгий секс полезен для здоровья!  
Как на буксире вытянув мужа из столовой, Гермиона настолько быстро, насколько ей позволяла расплывшаяся фигура, направилась к камину.  
\- Кхм… Тогда, пожалуй, и мы пойдем. Не будем вам мешать и дальше, – Люциус с трудом прятал улыбку.

\- Спасибо за вкусный ужин, интересную беседу, занимательное зрелище и великолепный конец вечера! – Драко был не столь снисходителен, как отец, но его старания пропали втуне: хозяева даже не пытались спрятать свою радость от столько скорого ухода гостей. Махнув на молодоженов рукой, Малфои оставили их наедине друг с другом.

* * *

Оставшись вдвоем, маги еще несколько минут просидели в тишине по разные стороны стола, неотрывно глядя глаза в глаза. Наконец, когда тишина стала совсем уж невыносима, Гарри встал, обошел стол, и остановился прямо перед Снейпом, упираясь своими коленями в его, и глядя в спокойные черные омуты сверху вниз.

\- Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно? – усмехнувшись, спросил Поттер. – Знаешь, это, наверное, даже интересно: что чувствуешь при этом? Владея… или подчиняясь…  
\- Что чувствуешь… А ты разве никогда…?  
\- До тебя? Нет. И именно поэтому мне даже обидно: у меня было, а я не помню. Те жалкие обрывки, что остались в памяти, не в счет – их хватает для фантазии, но не хватает для удовольствия.  
\- А что именно тебя интересует: власть или подчинение? – вытянув руку, Снейп подтянул Гарри за воротник к себе так близко, что их губы почти соприкоснулись.  
\- Хм… Прям даже и не знаю… - выдохнул парень почти в рот мужа.  
\- Тогда позволь мне показать тебе, о чем я говорил. – Северус плавно встал, тем самым становясь вплотную к своему невысокому супругу и втянул того в поцелуй. Пока еще изучающий, проверяющий границы дозволенного, но уже заявляющий свои права на того, чьи губы сейчас покорно раскрывались навстречу, с готовностью принимая ласку.

Но постепенно из изучающего он становился все более властным, обжигающим. Его становилось мало, поэтому к губам присоединился сначала язык, а потом и зубы. После короткого жгучего укуса Гарри с всхлипом качнулся назад, жадно хватая ртом такой горячий воздух, которого стало почему-то так мало. С трудом открыв глаза, которые даже не помнил, когда закрыл, он немного откинул голову назад, давая лучший доступ к шее, где обнаружилось так много местечек, один поцелуй которых посылал по телу толпу мурашек и от которых слабели колени.  
Не прекращая своих поцелуев, Снейп увлек Поттера в гостиную, так как до спальни сил не было добираться даже у него, не говоря уже о Гарри, который настолько «поплыл», что довести его до такой далекой сейчас спальни не представлялось возможным. Хотя в гостиной такая удобная мягкая кушетка… И дома они одни…

Даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, Гарри целиком отдался тому огню, в котором сейчас горел. Нежные, невесомые поцелуи сменялись болезненными укусами, от которых выгибалась спина и эти укусы зацеловывались сухими, чуть обветренными губами, оставляя после себя горящие метки алых следов. Распластавшись на кушетке, он с радостью подставлял свою шею, со стоном встречая каждый засос; беспорядочно теребил ткань рубашки Снейпа, пытаясь ощутить обнаженную кожу, нетерпеливым ерзаньем встретил ласку уверенных рук, освободивших его от футболки и добравшихся до сосков. 

Разгоряченное ласками тело немного напряглось, когда уверенные руки расстегнули ремень. И тут же выгнулось с долгим горловым стоном, когда, вместо того, чтобы проникнуть за освобожденную «границу», одна рука прижала его за бедро к кушетке, а вторая проникла под него и с нажимом провела ногтями вдоль позвоночника. Все мысли, что еще оставались в голове, из нее как ветром сдуло, настолько интенсивными были ощущения. С трудом подняв как будто ставшими свинцовыми веки, Гарри потянул нависавшего над ним Снейпа на себя, поморщившись от какого-то звука, который уже некоторое время слышал на грани слышимости. 

\- Поттер… Поттер, это твой амулет… - Снейпу было безумно трудно держать себя в руках, когда вожделенный уже не одну неделю, и даже месяц Поттер, был так близко и так доступен.   
\- Амулет? Насрать… - Гарри было безразлично все, кроме того, что его перестали целовать и ласкать.  
\- Поттер, это твой тревожный амулет Главы Аврората. – Про себя Северус решил, что если Гарри и теперь не отреагирует, то гори все синим пламенем – он возьмет свое, и плевать на последствия. Но… увы, долг взял верх над страстью.  
\- Амулет? 

Туман в голове немного рассеялся благодаря короткой паузе, что и позволило осознать сказанное. Туман, но не возбуждение. Несколько раз стукнувшись головой о кушетку под ней, Поттер выдал очень емкую тираду про умственные способности начальства, тех, кто додумался что-то делать именно тогда, когда он намеревается наладить свою личную жизнь, Мерлина, Моргану, Мордреда и всех, кто даже рядом не стоял.

Продолжая рычать на все и вся, он судорожными рывками натягивал на себя футболку, не замечая, что надевает ее наизнанку, застегивал ремень, натягивал мантию, не утруждая себя ее застегиванием. Уже возле камина он развернулся и вернулся в гостиную, где на той самой кушетке сидел Северус с самым зверским выражением лица. Одним движением вплетя пальцы в волосы на затылке, подняв к себе лицо мужа и коротко поцеловав, он практически потребовал:  
\- Северус, клянись мне! Поклянись мне, что бы это ни было, чем бы ни был этот вызов и как бы он ни закончился, мы продолжим, на чем остановились, даже если я буду при смерти!  
\- Поттер, мы закончим начатое, даже если ты будешь при смерти.   
Скажем так, Северус Снейп, несмотря на свою репутацию, тоже был существом из плоти и крови, и так же был подвержен чувствам, как и остальные. Иначе бы он задумался над тем, что только что сказал под влиянием даже близко не думающего утихать возбуждения.

\- Отлично! Тогда жди меня в полной боевой готовности, иначе я тебя сам изнасилую!

* * *

Неловко вывалившись из камина в Атриуме Министерства и шокировав своим видом всех, там находящихся, он настолько быстрым шагом, насколько позволяло ему не утихшее возбуждение, направился к комнате совещаний. Остановившись перед ней, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, но спокойствия не добился – пламя возбуждения и не думало утихать. Плюнув на все последствия, он пинком открыл дверь.

\- Нннну?  
По мере понимания того, в КАКОМ виде Глава ОБРа явился на тревожный сигнал, глаза собравшихся принимали форму правильного круга.  
\- Ше-е-еф?  
\- Гарри?  
\- Поттер?  
\- А-а-а?  
Вопросы слились в один хор. Не обращая на них внимания, Гарри прошел к своему стулу и плюхнулся на него, поморщившись от некоторого неудобства, что доставляла ему чувствительность в паху.  
\- Ну? – коротко и емко повторил он свой вопрос.

\- Э-э-э… у нас тут тревожный сигнал, - несколько неуверенно продолжил Кингсли прерванную столь… эффектным появлением Поттера инструкцию. – И на этот раз – это не сбежавший книззл или потерявшийся ребенок. Дело куда серьезнее. По информации, это – остатки недобитков последователей Волдеморта. Я не говорю про Ближний Круг. Я говорю про ту шушеру, что примкнула к нему ради возможности свободно проливать кровь и удовлетворять самые ублюдочные желания.   
Гарри как-то даже не вслушивался, что Кингсли там говорит. Его больше заботило, насколько долго продлится сам инструктаж, и операция. Быстрее бы, а там – Северус… О, да… Северус, с его такими горячими поцелуями, опытными руками, сильным телом… И дома постель, на которой можно будет наконец-то познать все прелести супружеского секса…

\- Поттер, твою мать! Очнись ты, наконец!!! – в его мечты ворвался крик Кингсли.  
\- Что тебе? – Гарри поднял глаза на своего непосредственного начальника, все еще полные всех тех мечтаний, которым только что предавался. Бедный Шеклбот даже подавился теми словами, которыми собирался отчитать Поттера за невнимательность. Томная поволока ярко-зеленых, блестящих глаз; губы, распухшие от поцелуев, и которые он постоянно облизывал кончиком языка; футболка, надетая наизнанку, и даже близко не скрывающая тех следов приятного времяпрепровождения, которому парень предавался всего несколько минут назад… А еще – мощнейшая аура секса, окружающая его плотным облаком, и заставляющая ерзать даже самых законченных натуралов от некоторого неудобства, помимо воли возникающего в штанах. 

\- Поттер, предаваться тем вещам, о которых думаешь, будешь дома, с мужем. А здесь – изволь работать, а не соблазнять своим видом! Иди, умойся, и хоть немного приведи себя в порядок, пока я не посадил тебя, после операции, заметь, за аморальное поведение и непотребный вид на рабочем месте!

Сильно недоумевая, Гарри вошел в маленькую уборную, взглянул на себя в зеркало над раковиной, и едва не разразился истерическим смехом: все, его карьере пришел конец! Волосы были похожи на паклю, торчавшую во все стороны и под разными углами. От аккуратной косы, что была у него еще в начале ужина, там не осталось даже намека. Шея выглядела в вырезе неправильно надетой футболки и распахнутой мантии так, будто бы на нем покормилось не менее пяти вампиров. А лихорадочный румянец на щеках? Хоть сейчас оладьи на них жарь, такие они горячие! Нда-а-а, тогда неудивительно, почему все в комнате пялились на него такими глазами… 

Первое, на что он наткнулся, выходя из уборной, где привел себя в порядок, это тяжелый немигающий взгляд Рона, который должен был участвовать в операции вместе со своей группой.  
\- Теперь ты можешь не только слушать, но и понимать, что слышишь? – подколол его Шеклбот.  
\- Хорош стебаться, у меня что, не может быть личной жизни? – беззлобно огрызнулся в ответ Гарри. – Тревогой вызвали, а сидим, как на чаепитии.

\- Дело в том, что мне, лично, поступила информация о той самой группе, которая доставляет нам в последние пару лет столько головной боли. Похоже, у нас есть шанс накрыть их скопом в их логове, именно поэтому и действовать надо обдуманно, чтобы не упустить их и сейчас. На всякий случай про план операции знают всего четыре человека, которым я полностью доверяю, а вы, как только его услышите, сразу начинаете действовать, так что возможность предупредить практически полностью исключена.

\- Ладно, ладно… Так что там за план?

* * *

Северус Тобиас Снейп сидел на кушетке, которой не суждено было стать брачным ложем, еще несколько минут после ухода мужа. Более опытный, и менее подверженный игре гормонов, он быстрее супруга смог взять себя в руки и переключить мысли на что-то другое. Хотя искушение разбить что-нибудь об стену оставалось… Подавив эту мысль, он направился туда, где со стопроцентной вероятностью мог обрести покой – в лабораторию. Одно присутствие там приводило его в ровное расположение духа, если он был выбит из колеи. А сейчас мужчина нуждался в этом, как никогда.

Остановившись на пороге, он задумался: а что делать? Для работы с новым зельем он спокоен недостаточно. Сварить что-нибудь из обычного? Тоже нет. Тут совсем некстати пришла в голову картинка залитого кровью Поттера после предыдущей операции, и мысль, что делать, тут же оформилась. Подойдя к аварийному шкафу, как он его называл, Снейп паролем открыл дверцы и стал складывать в саквояж у своих ног пузырьки, флакончики и баночки только по ему одному ведомому признаку и порядку. Он уже закончил это делать, и теперь разглядывал содержимое, раздумывая: все положил, или что-то еще добавить, когда обручальное кольцо вновь подало знак – так и не выполнив супружеского долга, Поттер снова вознамерился умереть!


	12. Chapter 12

Аврорат был похож на разворошенный муравейник: все куда-то бежали, что-то несли, опять бежали, кто-то с кем-то спорил, что-то нес… А между людей метались бумажные птички записок, внося свою долю в общую суматоху. Почему он аппарировал именно сюда, зельевар сказать бы не смог. Но если в первом случае он был твердо уверен, что надо в Мунго, то теперь – сюда. Магия ли, интуиция – без разницы. Именно поэтому он сейчас стремительным шагом направлялся к кабинету Шеклбота, трясти того за Поттера. Самое интересное, что возле кабинета не было никого, даже секретаря, а вот на двери было накручено такое количество чар, что сквозь тревогу даже любопытство пробилось – в честь чего это так? Любопытство любопытством, но искомый человек находился в кабинете, поэтому Снейп просто послал небольшой импульс силы, заменивший стук. Через минуту чары замигали, позволяя посетителю войти.

В кабинете было сумрачно, но это не помешало Снейпу одним взглядом охватить всю картину: громадного роста рыжего, больше всего похожего на ирландца; чрезвычайно носатого субъекта, который возился с прикрученным намертво к стулу Роном Уизли; неопределенного возраста азиата, который что-то делал с его мужем, лежащим на столе Шеклбота, и самого Главного Аврора, с матом что-то ищущего в шкафу возле стены.

\- Так, пока я лечу это лохматое недоразумение, советую рассказать мне достаточно правдоподобную версию произошедшего, пока мне не пришло в голову вас отравить или проклясть…   
Отодвинув азиата, Снейп присел возле Поттера, одобрительно посмотрев на незнакомца – обходясь одними заклинаниями, тот вполне профессионально остановил кровь и даже начал что-то лечить.

\- Мы аппарировали на место, несколько групп по разным точкам, но все – в пределах видимости друг друга. Потом полетели проклятья. Причем, так грамотно били, и сразу по группам, что сразу было ясно – нас сдали. Тут уже не до плана, да и мы стали бить на поражение. В какой-то момент мы упустили шефа из виду. Даже не знаю, через сколько, но мы трое отступили в одну расщелину – нас не то, что бы туда загнали, просто так было удобнее. А там мы увидели их двоих. Сначала нам показалось, что Гарри ранили, и этот его защищает, но потом этот запустил в него Круцио и принялся пинать. Мы их обоих – и сюда, – кратко, без излишних деталей рассказал о произошедшем Носатый.

\- Снейп, хорошо, что это именно ты. У тебя Сыворотки Правды с собой нет? – Шеклбот с очередными матами захлопнул дверцы шкафа.  
\- Есть, – после долгой паузы признался Снейп. – Но получишь только после того, как скажешь, зачем она тебе.

\- Видишь этого? – небрежный кивок в сторону Уизли. – За состояние Поттера скажи спасибо ему. Мне надо узнать, какого хрена он связался с теми отморозками!  
\- Веритасерум для Уизли? Без проблем, держи! – из отдельного кармашка был извлечен крохотный флакончик с прозрачным содержимым и передан рыжему ирландцу, протянувшему руку.

Диагностика показала, что все выглядело куда страшнее, чем было на самом деле. Несколько переломов, пара глубоких порезов, уже закрытых предыдущим лекарем, куча мелких, которые не требовали к себе немедленного внимания, сотрясение мозга средней тяжести… Самым серьезным повреждением были остаточные спазмы нервной системы после Круцио. Впрочем, средство у Снейпа было и против них – еще бы у него его не было…

\- Держи, держи его! Пей, сука! Твою…! Он еще кусаться вздумал! Ннна! – за спиной раздавились звуки возни и насильного спаивания Сыворотки.  
\- Твое имя?  
\- Рональд Биллиус Уизли.  
\- Кем ты работаешь?  
\- Аврором.  
\- Ты знаешь, из-за чего пострадал Поттер?  
\- Да.  
\- Тьфу ты! Кто напал на Поттера?  
\- Я.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хотел отомстить.  
\- За что?  
\- Мне сказал директор с ним подружиться, сказал, что у меня будет все – слава, деньги, вещи. Но ничего не было. Я все время оставался в его тени, все время он тянул меня в разные приключения, которые мне нахрен не были нужны, заставлял общаться с этой зазнайкой и заучкой, которую я терпеть не мог. У него были деньги, но он как будто бы и не помнил о них, и даже не думал как-то компенсировать нам все те неудобства, что доставлял. Он ни разу не предложил маме оплатить те расходы, что мы несли на каникулах, когда он жил у нас. И всегда я был вторым. Только другом Гарри Поттера, а не Роном Уизли. Он вечно будил нас своими воплями, вечно доставал своим нытьем про Темного Лорда. Я все ждал, когда же он сдохнет, а он все выживал и выживал. А потом война кончилась, я думал, хоть теперь все будет нормально, а эта сволочь отказалась жениться на Джинни, и только швыряла нам свои подачки. Даже жениться не дал на Грейнджер, а ведь у нее родители богатенькие, и можно было не думать, как заработать. Когда мы учились, ему все делали поблажки, как Герою, а мне приходилось отдуваться полностью. А когда закончили обучение, его карьера сразу пошла в гору, а я остался простым аврором. Так не бывает, я теперь знаю, что он просто жопу подставлял, чтобы наверх пойти.   
\- Бля… Поттер, и это – твой друг? Почему именно сегодня ты захотел отомстить?  
\- Потому что он не женился на Джинни, а вышел за Снейпа, этого сального злобного выблядка. И был таким довольным, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и у него рожа треснет от удовольствия. Я не выдержал.  
\- Как ты собирался скрыть, что это – твоих рук дело?  
\- Я связался с Харви, предупредить о рейде, и сказал, что есть шанс свалить Героя. Он согласился.  
\- Так, еще раз! С кем ты связался?! – круглые от шока глаза авроров надо было видеть.  
\- С Харви. Он главарь тех самых отморозков, что ловит группа этого шрамоголового придурка.  
\- Уизли… То есть, это ты – стукач? Как давно ты передаешь эти сведения?  
\- Примерно три года.   
\- Но зачем? Я не понимаю… Зачем тебе это? Зачем ты предаешь своих?   
\- Потому что они предложили мне деньги. Много денег. А ублюдок Поттер и Шеклбот как раз окончательно не дали нам похоронить этих белобрысых Пожирателей Смерти. Мы могли иметь все – деньги, шикарный дом, землю. А они их защитили и не дали нам наше законное, на что мы имели полное право. Мои старшие братья полные кретины – они думают, что если будут работать, как проклятые, то с них снимут Предательство Крови. Так не будет. Надо иметь деньги, много денег, и тогда все перестанут тебя считать таковым.  
\- На что ты рассчитывал, когда связывался с этой бандой? – состояние Поттера опасений уже не взывало, поэтому Северус также подключился к допросу.  
\- Что они прольют кровь, которую можно будет списать на этих недобитых Пожирателей, и теперь уже точно окончательно избавиться от тех, кто убил Героя. А не будет Поттера – он не сможет подпереть Шеклбота, и тогда можно будет получить то, что мы заслужили.  
\- Мы? Есть еще кто-то, кто думает, как ты?  
\- Диггори – они убили его сына. Мама – они убили Фреда. Роули – у них убили обоих детей. Хафф – у него убили жену…  
\- Это все, кого ты знаешь?  
\- Да.

\- Бля-я-я-я… вот это я понимаю – размах… - выдохнул рыжий. – И что нам теперь делать? Они ведь не отступятся в своей жажде крови.  
\- И алчности, – тихо добавил азиат.  
\- Ничего, – сумрачно осел на свободном стуле Шеклбот. – Сейчас, после десяти лет мира, мы только-только начали забывать ужасы войны. В одном он прав – смерть Поттера будет… крайне нежелательна. Не только потому, что он прикрывает меня, когда надо остудить слишком горячие головы, но вообще. Он – символ, потеря которого аукнется нам большой кровью. Но и оставлять все так, как есть…  
\- Круги расходятся по воде от малого камня. Неважно, какой он, они всегда становятся большими… Но если убрать камень, что лежит под ногами, и просит кинуть его в успокоившуюся воду… - как бы в никуда тихо проговорил азиат.  
\- Смерть Поттера будет не камнем, она будет землетрясением. А вот смерть Уизли… - все присутствующие перевели взгляд на уже очнувшегося Рона, который пока не понимал, что, по сути, ему только что вынесли смертный приговор.

\- В Аврорате не бывает предателей, - тихо поставил точку Шеклбот под негласным выводом всех. Тяжело встал, и подошел к стулу, на котором яростно заизвивался Уизли, наконец-то сообразивший, что его ждет.

Несколько минут в кабинете раздавались только негромкие звуки возни, шипение, но уже через пять минут все стихло. А потом раздались пять Обетов молчания.

\- Снейп, забирай своего домой, и постарайся уговорить, или еще что сделать такого, чтобы он ушел отсюда. Мне он скоро нужен будет живым, а здесь слишком у многих будет искушение повторить план этого, – короткий кивок на безжизненное тело, обвисшее в веревках. – Для Аврората это будет невосполнимой потерей – гибель Рона Уизли, героя прошедшей войны, от рук банды убийц, и ранение Героя Англии, которое больше не позволяет ему продолжить службу.

\- Не беспокойся, Шеклбот, мне сегодня еще клятву исполнять, которую я дал ему, не иначе как под Империо. А чем занять… Есть у меня мысли по этому поводу, что и скандала-то особого не будет.  
Подхватив Поттера на руки, Снейп исчез в зеленых сполохах разблокированного камина.

* * *

Выйдя из камина в гостиной, Снейп направился, было, в гостиную, но передумал, и направился сразу в спальню. Уложив там все еще находящегося без сознания Поттера на кровать, Северус избавил его от обуви и мантии. От одежды того избавили еще до его прихода к Шеклботу. Через несколько минут Гарри лежал на кровати нагим, как в момент рождения. И точно так же измазанный кровью. Принеся из ванной глубокую миску с теплой водой и губкой, Снейп начал нежно смывать с мужа грязь и кровь. В какой-то момент, посмотрев на лицо Гарри, он увидел, что тот уже в сознании, и наблюдает за его действиями сквозь ресницы.

\- Поттер, я знал, что ты принесешь мне только проблемы задолго до того, как поступил в школу. Моя постоянная головная боль во время учебы. Смерть моя на старших курсах. Потом я думал, что все, свобода… Но ты не придумал ничего мудрее, как выйти за меня, да еще так, что от тебя было невозможно избавиться. Признаю, твое присутствие добавило разнообразия в мою жизнь, отсутствием которого я и до тебя не страдал. А чтобы меня добить, ты решил стать трупом, чтобы сделать из меня некрофила. Поздравляю, твоя затея едва не удалась.

\- Некрофилом? – Не понял Гарри.  
\- А ты не помнишь? Клятва, которую ты с меня стребовал перед тем, как помчаться в ловушку.  
\- Твою! Ловушка! Северус, что там?! Что с моими парнями? – Гарри привскочил на постели и замер: не то, чтобы все было плохо, но дискомфорт только-только залеченных костей и ран ощущался сильно.  
\- Твои все живы. Раненые есть, но смертельных случаев ни одного. Завтра проведаешь. Банду накрыли полностью, хотя без жертв не обошлось.  
\- Кто…?  
\- Рон Уизли. Тебя твои спасти успели. Его – опоздали.  
\- Рон…  
\- В общем, так. Я иду выливать воду, а ты пока оденься, что ли… - Снейп скептическим взглядом окинул Поттера, думая, каким образом он сможет закончить начатое ранее. Дело не в том, что не хотелось, но домогаться раненого…  
\- Северус, а у тебя зелья от головной боли нет? – догнал его крик Поттера в ванной комнате.  
\- Я же… Посмотри в шкафу: третья полка, красный флакон.

Вымыв руки, Снейп вышел из ванной и тут же увидел закутанного в халат Поттера, который держался за стенку. Подскочив к нему, мужчина аккуратно довел парня до кровати и уложил.

\- Что у тебя…?  
\- Ннне знаю… Все тело суд-д-дорогой свел-ло…  
\- Лежи уж, горе мое – совсем забыл, что в тебя Круцио запустили. 

Принеся из того же шкафа банку с серой мазью, он заставил Поттера лечь на живот и спустить халат до пояса. К его облегчению, пока он был в ванной, Гарри успел натянуть на себя не только халат, но и плавки. Набрав немного мази в ладони, он потер их, согревая прохладную субстанцию, и начал мягко разминать плечи своего мужа.

Постепенно массаж, должный быть лечебным, стал куда более интимным. Халат давно валялся где-то в изножье постели, а тонкая ткань плавок доставляла неудобство своей теснотой. Оба волшебника, распаленные долгим ожиданием, бурной и оборванной прелюдией, давно забыли, что один из них вроде как ранен, а второй – собирался быть настолько нежным, насколько возможно. 

Теперь уже никто и ничто не могло помешать им. Поэтому, дойдя до того момента, когда их прервали в прошлый раз, они с головой окунулись во взаимное желание. Хриплые выдохи сменялись долгими стонами, потом становились жалобными всхлипами. Как в дурмане, прошло понимание, что он стоит, унизительно опираясь на локти и выставив свой зад, в котором свободно двигаются уже два пальца, своими действиями заставляя его едва ли не скулить и подаваться им навстречу. Когда на смену им пришло ощущение чего-то гораздо большего, он выгнулся и попытался соскользнуть, но этого ему не дала сделать жесткая хватка на бедрах. Потом было движение, сначала медленное, дававшее привыкнуть к чужому пульсу внутри своего тела, а потом все убыстряющееся и убыстряющееся… И были звезды перед глазами, и понимание, что такое Космос и как просто устроен этот мир… 

Раскинувшись бескостной амебой в таких теплых и надежных объятиях супруга, Гарри сонно потерся щекой о грудь Снейпа и спросил:  
\- Так что там с подтверждением?  
\- Поттер, побойся Мерлина! Я все же старше тебя, и мне требуется время.  
\- Да не, я про другое. Что ты там говорил про то, что ты у нас старший супруг? Ты не в курсе, я эти самые права предъявить еще могу?

\- Поттер, Поттер… Когда я думаю, что знаю предел твоей… глупости, ты говоришь или делаешь что-то такое, что напрочь лишает меня этой иллюзии. Ты что, так и не узнал?  
\- А зачем? У меня же ты есть. А даже если и узнаю… ну, что это изменит? Так как?  
\- Да все тебе еще можно.   
\- Правда?! – Гарри навис над Снейпом. И куда только сонная томность делась? – Значит, я могу сейчас сделать так, - короткий поцелуй в уголок губ, - и так, - несильный укус за ухом, - и так, - …

На, и без того расхристанной постели, началась шутливая возня. Но, как и прежде, она быстро перешла в возбужденный шепот, звуки поцелуев, шорох ласк…  
Абсолютная власть… Это сносило крышу, чувствовать, как кто-то другой владеет твоим телом, не обращая внимания на его протест, как жесткая плоть раздвигает эластичные мышцы, заставляя тебя задыхаться от жгучего чувства наполненности… 

И абсолютное обладание… Видеть, как покорно раздвигаются ноги, как бессильно опускаются крылья длинных ресниц, пряча за ними блеск глаз. Чувствовать бешенное биение сердца под ладонью, и, отклонившись, видеть, как теперь уже твоя плоть проникает в послушное тело под тобой. И напрочь терять голову от негромких стонов, которые не в силах сдержать от твоих движений такой сильный и выдержанный мужчина, как твой муж.

Грубо оборванное возбуждение, адреналин боя, ранение, один оргазм, второй… Ничего удивительного, что Снейпу пришлось самому заботиться о них обоих – Гарри отрубился практически сразу, как кончил. Бросив Очищающие Чары на них обоих, Северус заботливо укутал Гарри в одеяло, и спокойно провалился в сон, с чувством отлично закончившегося эксперимента.

* * *

Где-то среди ночи Снейпа разбудило движение и сопение. Не открывая глаз, он прислушался – откуда идут эти звуки? Сопел и ерзал Гарри. Со вздохом открыв глаза, Северус уже собирался съехидничать на этот счет, но тут же нахмурился – при тусклом свете Люмоса было видно, как испарина покрывает лоб Поттера, а сам он хмурится и закусывает губу.

\- Поттер, что с тобой? Что болит?  
\- Северус, ты проснулся? Прости, я не хотел, – Гарри постарался выдавить из себя улыбку.   
\- Поттер, хватит строить из себя героя, немедленно выкладывай, что у тебя болит.  
\- Живот. Живот болит.  
\- Так, ну-ка. От моих зелий этого быть не может, прокляли тебя только Круцио, в основном отпинали. Но все это я уже вылечил. Может, ты что не то съесть успел?  
\- Нет, только то зелье от головной боли, что ты сказал.  
\- Красное, третья полка снизу?  
\- Н-н-н-ет… Темно-красное, третья полка сверху… - растерянно посмотрел Гарри на Снейпа. А тот свалился в подушки и прикрыл лицо локтем, пряча его выражение.

\- Северус…?  
\- Поттер, ты умудрился выпить то самое, экспериментальное зелье мужской беременности. Позволь тебя поздравить – живот у тебя болит потому, что там формируется матка. Через девять месяцев быть нам с тобой мамой и папой.  
\- Что? – едва не взвизгнул Гарри.  
\- Ложись, – потянул его мужчина обратно. – Теперь уже слишком поздно что-то делать, а попытка избавиться от плода аукнется нам дважды: это не оставит так просто сама Магия, и ты рискуешь умереть при такой попытке.

Шокированный новостью, Гарри на удивление покорно позволил увлечь себя назад. Он ни слова не сказал, и когда Северус принялся размеренными круговыми движениями гладить его живот, смягчая боль.

\- То есть, я… мы, через сколько-то там месяцев будем родителями?  
\- Да. В связи с чем у меня… просьба.   
\- Какая?   
\- Гарри… Я уже дважды почти что хоронил тебя. И мне это не понравилось. А ведь теперь нас будет трое. Ты не думал как-то… решить вопрос с твоей работой?  
\- Имеешь в виду, что теперь мне опасно там работать? Я уже думал об этом, только не думал, что это произойдет ТАК быстро. Рассчитывал, что уйду, когда Кингсли станет Министром. Но теперь… Ты прав. Так что завтра же подам заявление.

\- Не пойми меня превратно, я рад. Но так быстро?  
\- А кого ждать? Я же пришел в Аврорат желторотиком, и почти сразу получил тепленькое место в группе. А там – и начальство над ней. Тот же Фарид, или О’Райли, или Леро… Любой из них хоть сейчас примет этот пост и не будет знать проблем. Я-то собственно, и натаскивал их на это, с расчетом, что один из них станет моим преемником. Мне нет места там. А когда Шеклбот выдвинет свою кандидатуру, ему потребуется вся поддержка, что я смогу оказать. И тогда… Северус, войны явной не будет, а вот закулисная… Я должен буду быть свободным и не обремененным какими-то обязательствами, которыми меня можно прижать.

\- Я тебе помогу. Но ты отдаешь себе отчет, что это все? Я больше не останусь в стороне, мы теперь с тобой связаны до самой смерти. А самое главное – я… я этому рад.   
Ответом ему стало легкое поглаживание по руке.

\- Эх, Поттер, Поттер… ты такой… Поттер!

* * *

«О, да! Зная Поттера, это было просто – налить нужное зелье в пузырек другого цвета и поставить в еще одно место. Я что, не Мастер Зелий? И не сумею сварить зелье от головной боли так, чтобы не мучиться гадким вкусом? Слишком долго я шел к своей свободе, и слишком дорого заплатил за возможность быть счастливым. Оставить все на волю случая и удачи? Ни-ког-да! Кто бы мог подумать, что это окажется Поттер? Невероятно… Поттер, Поттер… Ты так бахвалился своим распределением. Но ты упустил из виду, что слизеринцем надо не только казаться, но и быть. При всем твоем уме, тебя оказалось так легко поймать! Всего-то налить одно зелье в два разных пузырька, и… нужный результат получен. Ты теперь мой, только мой, и горе тому, кто посягнет на мою семью. А ты теперь именно моя семья».

* * *

«Северус, Северус… слизеринец ты мой! Прости, но это выше моих сил. Надеюсь, что если однажды все это и выйдет наружу, ты меня простишь. Я люблю тебя, и готов на все, чтобы остаться рядом. Это было так просто – быстренько уничтожить то зелье от головной боли, и выпить зелье беременности. Ты будешь отличным отцом, и я сделаю все, чтобы мы стали той семьей, что не было у нас, и о которой мы мечтали. Это был шанс, который я не смог упустить. Прости, но ты мой, и отдавать тебя кому-то еще я не намерен. Так что, быть посему. А еще один лишний флакончик, что я припрятал, нам с тобой не помешает. Согласись, двое детей лучше, чем один! Я даже согласен сам выносить обоих…»

Легонько погладив Северуса по руке, Гарри провалился в сон, где слышался топот детских ножек и смех человека, так неожиданно ставшего ему столь необходимым для счастья.


End file.
